Power Rangers Mystical Knights
by Switching Writer
Summary: The treacherous sorcerer Kale has committed a forbidden act. He has transported through time, with the goal to rule a world free of magic and most importantly, free of the only ones who can stop him; The Mystical Knights. Little did he know he was followed into the new world by Demitri, his old friend and founder of Earth's new protectors, the Power Rangers Mystical Knights. OCs.
1. Chapter 1 - Reboot part 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

* * *

**Year 1368**

Bertrand Marsden, one of the red knights, walked over to the prince's quarters. He had news about Kale's whereabouts and he was sure that Demitri wouldn't like the evil sorcerer's plans one bit. He greeted the guards stationed at the door then knocked.

"Come in!" a muffled voice called.

The guards opened the double doors and Bertrand came in. "Prince Demitri," he bowed. "I have news about the location of Kale."

The young prince stood up from his desk and looked at the knight. "Where?"

"In the forest. A commoner spotted him with two other people. The commoner claims to have heard them talking about breaking in the palace to steal your grandfather's creation."

Demitri sighed, "Kale should give my grandfather some respect, he's dying." He stood up and walked over to the window, "All right. We'll use that information first. Have guards and knights ready around my grandfather's room and even around the palace. All possible entrances should be surrounded."

"Yes, my lord," the knight nodded and was ready to leave.

"Bertrand," Demitri stopped him, "have you told my father about this?"

"Do you wish me to, my prince?"

The prince stayed quiet. "Leave out the part about the Time Machine, he won't believe that."

"Yes, sir." Bertrand bowed again and left.

* * *

"Kale, when are we overthrowing the palace?" Aruki, one of the generals asked.

"We're not overthrowing, Aruki," the man replied. "We're going to steal the Time Machine and rid the world of all magic… I will be the only one with the power and everyone will have no choice but to bow down before me."

"That is a wonderful plan, Kale." Thresh, another general, said. "But the faster we steal the machine the faster we get to the future and overthrow the universe."

"We will be patient." Kale told him. "We will wait for that old man to die, when the King and Demitri are at their weakest point. Then we will get the machine."

Thresh nodded. Aruki, on the other hand, was impatient. "We have no time to be patient, Kale! We have to get it now!"

"Silence, Aruki! Or I might disintegrate you to pieces. If I say we wait then we wait. Do not question my decisions! I know the King and Demitri well enough! They may sometimes find the old man crazy but they will be devastated when he dies."

Aruki stayed silent.

"And as far as I know…that wizard is making sure that his last breath will be used perfecting that machine. We'll let that fool do all the work, to make sure that our travel will not be a failure…or else…I could take out my anger on the two of you."

Thresh nodded while Aruki took a few steps back, a little afraid.

* * *

Demitri was in the throne room talking to his favorite knights, Bertrand, Claud Hurley, a yellow knight, Rafael Harthouse, a green knight, Vira Oke, a blue knight, and Rosalie Passano, a pink knight. His father was keeping his grandfather company and this gave the young prince a chance to talk about magic.

"It seems the source was a mistake," Bertrand admitted.

"No," Demitri shook his head, "it could be that Kale is waiting for my grandfather to…pass away. He's waiting for us to be weak. I'm sure everyone knows that grandfather is still fixing the device. Kale must be waiting."

"My lord," Rafael started, "would you like us to check the forest? We can try to ambush Kale and his companions."

The prince sat on his chair, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "I was planning that, too, Rafael, but Kale's a sorcerer. He must have already put protective barriers around the forest. I don't want to risk anyone, Kale's abilities are…quite disturbing."

Claud grumbled, "I still cannot forget about what he did to Louella."

Demitri nodded in agreement. Louella Parker, was another knight who was murdered by Kale because she had tried to talk him into reverting back to his old ways. A knock was heard on the door and he stood up to greet the visitor. It was Kirk Langdale, another blue knight. "What is it, Kirk?"

"Your grandfather is weakening." The knight answered after bowing.

The prince sighed. "It's too soon. How about the device he is working on? How is it?"

"Sir, your father will not allow him to touch it any longer. He is bed ridden."

Vira spoke, "That is good, my prince. The device will not be perfect."

Demitri dismissed Kirk before answering his favorite blue knight. "Yes, but that means he will go soon, and Kale will not care anymore about the perfect device. He knows even I will not be able to fix it."

"However sir," Rosalie started, "if it's not perfect…Kale will not be able to go to the future."

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Rosalie." Demitri answered.

Bertrand stayed silent then said quietly. "Prince Demitri…you don't plan on following Kale to wherever he is planning on going…are you?"

"I am, Bertrand." This earned gasps and a few murmurs from the knights. "Ever since I heard he is planning on stealing the device of my grandfather I had thought of what he is trying to do…and we have to stop him."

"But, my lord—" Rafael began but was cut off by the prince.

"It will cost a rift in time, especially for you, knowing that you have families…so while we are there I will have to cast a spell on us…once we see our descendants, we have to go back…even if it means that we have to leave before we capture Kale…" He paused. "But we must do what we can to stop him."

"Sir…" Claud blinked in surprise. "'Cast a spell on us'? You mean…?"

"You five will have to go with me." The prince confirmed. "If my suspicions are correct Kale and his subordinates will go to the future. I am not sure why he wants to go to the future; that is for us to figure out. I hope you will support me with this plan of mine."

"Of course, sir." They bowed.

"And please, do not tell anyone about this, not even your families. It could be dangerous."

"Yes sir." They bowed again

"Good. Now, all we have to do is wait for Kale's next move."

* * *

**A few days later**

Demitri and his father were sitting around their grandfather's limp body. The sickness was too much for the wizard to take and not even magic could have healed him. The King was lying face down on his father's bed, crying quietly. Demitri, as much as he loved his grandfather, couldn't cry. Actually, it was more like he didn't want to cry. He knew Kale was going to attack soon and being vulnerable would just allow him to attack easily.

Bertrand, Vira and Claude were standing guard outside the room while Rafael and Rosalie were standing by the window.

The time device was small and gold and looked rather like a wrist watch with a few buttons and a screen. It was inside a brown box and on a stand right in front of the dead man's bed. The King decided to bury his last creation with him.

"It's such a shame he never got to use it." The King muttered. "Or even finish it."

Demitri glared at his father, judging him with his hazelnut brown eyes.

'_You never believed anyway.'_

The King was the only one in the family who didn't inherit any magical powers and therefore, decided that magic was not truly magical. When the prince showed signs of some magical powers, the King immediately ordered for those powers to be locked. Since then, Demitri wanted to become a red knight, but being a prince, he was never given the chance. So he made do with reading every document in the Great Library on magic and the knights. Little did the King know, his own father gave the young prince a part of his powers.

"Father, Kale will be attacking soon," Demitri finally said. He had already cast a spell on the knights in case Kale would attack today.

"You've ordered guards and knights to stand guard in every nook and cranny of the palace, Demitri. I'm sure he will not be able to come in," the King replied. "Now, please, have some respect for your grandfather."

But Demitri refused to stay calm. He looked at the box that contained the magical device. "Father, we have to break that device."

"Demitri, it is your grandfather's last creation, we cannot destroy it."

"Kale wants it, Father. He wants this time travelling device. If we don't destroy it—"

"Your grandfather did not finish the device, Demitri. I doubt it would work."

"No matter if it will or won't it'd still be much safer for us to destroy it." He walked over to the box and was about to open it when his father stopped him. "Tell grandfather, I'm sorry, father! But I would rather he be disappointed at me than our people to suffer!"

"I don't believe that Kale will get this useless device, Demitri." The King's voice dripped with venom and if Demitri were to be honest, he was scared. However he didn't want the people of his kingdom to suffer.

"Let go of the device, son. We'll burry it with your grandfather." The King told his son firmly.

"No."

"Being stubborn won't help you. I could have you punished."

"You'll punish your own son?" It appeared to be an empty threat but Demitri knew that his father could do it. He locked up his powers, after all.

Before the King could respond, a flash of sudden darkness startled them, and Kale and his two generals appeared. The dark sorcerer grinned menecingly at the sight in front of him.

"A father and son bickering is such a regular sight to see, but the King and the prince bickering…Oh, what a classic. Surely if people find out about…it'll be a scandal, wouldn't it be, my King?"

"Guards! Knights!" The King bellowed.

Bertrand, Vira, Claude, Rafael and Rosalie immediately came in and raised their weapons. Kale looked at them and smirked, "Aruki, take care of them."

Aruki nodded and raised her arms, her hands pointing directly at the two groups. Cool air surrounded them and they were thrown to the wall.

"You can do much better than that, Aruki," Kale rolled his eyes but took steps towards the box. "Thresh, the King and Prince, s'il vous plait?"

"Of course," Thresh nodded. And with a snap of his fingers, fire blazed around the two of them.

The King screamed and Demitri tried his best to stay calm. As the prince tried to escape the flames he was saved by Claude and luckily, suffered only minor burns. The King however appeared to be in a worse state. He was lying on the ground and not moving a muscle. Rafael was over him, trying to calm him down.

"Thanks, Claude." The prince told him.

"You are welcome, sire." The knight nodded.

"Such a sweet moment." Kale mocked, "Demitri and I were like that once…until I saw a better opportunity." Then he turned to the prince. "I'll give you one last chance, Demitri. Join me, I have the power to unlock your magic."

Demitri had been tempted by the same offer a hundred times and as much as he wanted his own magic he loved his people more. "No thank you, Kale. I'm perfectly fine."

Kale shrugged, "Okay, that was your last chance." He then stepped forward towards the box. "I will be getting the time machine now, if you don't mind." But before his hand touched the box, an arrow passed through him, ripping off a bit of his skin. "Ooh, that's going to leave a mark." He shook his head and turned to Rosalie. "You missed. I thought you were a better shot than that."

"I was not aiming to shoot through you, Kale. It was just a warning."

"You're too sweet, my dear pink knight. Aruki?"

Aruki raised her hand again and before her cold air could reach Rosalie, Vira's daggers wounded her wrist. The daggers then returned to the blue knight. "How dare you?" the general muttered in disgust.

Vira simply glared at her.

Demitri ran to the box but Kale already had the device. "See you in a few years…" Then he smirked. "Or not." He pressed some digits and a portal opened. He pushed Thresh and Aruki in before climbing in himself. "Adiós, amigos!"

The prince glared and immediately jumped in. The King, horrified with his son's actions, only murmured his name, "Demetri…"

"Don't worry, your highness." Bertrand said. "We'll protect him." He placed his sword back in the sheath and nodded to the others. "Let's go!"

The other knights nodded in agreement and followed their prince inside the portal. When the King was finally able to come to his senses and was about to jump after his son and the knights, the portal disappeared. Shocked and speechless, tears streamed down his face.

"Demitri…DEMITRI!"

* * *

**Present Day/2013**

Aaron Ashdown was checking his watch every now and then, blowing a few stray locks of dirty blonde hair out of his green eyes. If his siblings didn't hurry up they'll be late for school. Since his older siblings were all in college he was now the 'big brother' of the house. His parents had already left the house to work early so he still had to wait for everyone else.

"Come on, Megan." He sighed, "You're too young to be putting on make-up! It's Lacy's turn!"

He heard his younger sister sigh but get out of the restroom. Lacy, who's two years younger than Megan, stuck out her tongue and walked in.

"It's not fair, Aaron!" Megan whined.

"What is?" He rolled his eyes, a bit used to the younger one's whining. She took after his other sister, three years his senior, Sandra. "What's not fair this time, Megan?"

"You all know I take long in the bathroom and yet you all still give me the same time schedule as the rest!"

"That is what's fair, Meg. We can't adjust everyone's time schedule just for you. We all have school to go to. And you're too young for spending hours in the bathroom. Now, go get James and Herbert. They're the last. And make sure Anthony, Kris and Merina are ready, okay?"

Megan just grumbled and huffed away in response.

Aaron laughed and continued to watch the door of the bathroom, hoping that his siblings would be sensitive enough to hurry up. He loved and adored his siblings, even the older ones, but sometimes they were just too much to handle.

His younger brother, Lawrence, was running around the living room, watching his favorite morning cartoon, 'Chris the Cat'. Aaron was grateful for that show; that's one sibling he didn't have to worry about so much.

* * *

Paige woke up to her alarm clock. It was a warm day and it was Tuesday, which meant her parents didn't have to go to work early.

As she was getting up from bed, excited, someone knocked on the door and she called for him or her to come in. It was a helper with a tray of food and a glass of juice.

"Good morning, Miss Blake. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" The maid asked politely, handing the teenager a hairbrush instinctively after seeing the girl's bedhead before setting the tray down.

"I did." she answered, brushing her wavy caramel hair and looking down at the tray. "Um…Jennifer…it's Tuesday today, isn't it?" The helper nodded. "Shouldn't Mom and Dad be here?"

The maid Jennifer tilted her head, slightly confused by the question. "Mr. and Mrs. Blake are in London right now, Paige. Don't you remember?"

'_So them being here was just a dream.'_ she sighed. "Right, right. I must have forgotten."

The helper gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll prepare your bath now. The usual?"

Paige nodded, eating a slice of her toast. "The usual."

When the helper left, the young girl let herself fall back in bed. "Darn. I was so excited to see them." She turned to her side and noticed that Jennifer must have forgotten to open the curtains. She stood up and opened them herself, the bright sun shining down and waking her up even more. "No time to sulk, finals are coming up. Gotta study!"

* * *

"Finn! Sean! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Finn Webb slowly stood up from his bed and called to his roommate. "Sean?" He yawned and got out of bed, stretching. "Sean." His roommate merely groaned in response. Finn leaned a little on the other bed and nudged him awake. "Sean, dude! Wake up already! It's time for school!"

Sean Allen woke up muttering curses under his breath. "I was having a great dream!"

"That'll have to wait," Finn said. "Come on, Mom's calling us already. We'll be late."

The boy rolled his eyes, and grumpily got out of bed. "I take the bathroom first." He told his roommate, already preparing to style his brown highlighted hair into a fashionable surfer look for the day.

"Go ahead. It'll wake you up faster," Finn laughed, shaking his head.

Inside the shower, Sean was busy thinking about his plans for the day. He has a date with Gwen McCane later after school, he looked forward to that. He also has a lunch date with Stacey Raymond. But he also has debate class, he has to defend his argument about people dating others even if you're official with someone else, unless you're married. His opponent had to defend the argument that people cannot go out with other people once you're official with someone. He groaned when he remembered that his opponent would be Eve Barrymore, one of the most competitive people in school.

Outside, while Finn waited for his adoptive brother to finish, he began to pack his stuff for the day. His plans for the day were to get by school, then to visit his parents' grave. It had been a while since he had because of all the school work piling up on him. He had a lot of stories to tell them. On his desk was a picture frame of when he was younger, his parents were carrying him, showing him off to the camera.

"Your turn," Sean jerked his thumb.

"Thanks, man."

* * *

"Won't you be late for school, Eve?" The owner of Sundae's Best asked the younger girl. "You can leave a bit earlier if you want, I've got this. Amy, Kim and Margaux are coming soon. We haven't gotten much customers yet."

"It's okay, Mr. Pike," Eve Barrymore smiled, adjusting the straps of her Roller-blades and blowing some stray short dark brown hair out of from her face. "I'll stay another few minutes." The door opened and she smiled at the customer. "Good morning, welcome to Sundae's Best." She roller-bladed towards him and took out a notepad and a pen from her apron pocket. "What can I get you?"

"Well, I'm new here so…" he scanned the menu then turned to the waitress, looking down at her name tag, "What do you suggest…Eve?"

She smiled and took the menu from him, "I recommend the double caramel vanilla shake with extra whip cream and smarties."

"Then I'll have that." he smiled.

"Great!" She wrote down the order. "It's on the house."

He smirked. "No way...Do you treat every guy like this?"

She looked at him, a bit confused but then a smile appeared on her lips. "Not all."

A playful grin appeared on the boy's face, making his entire face seem to light up.

"Just newcomers!" She laughed and bladed away.

Eve liked the boy. He seemed really fun and easy to talk to. She checked her watch and cursed, she had to go if she didn't want to be late. Sure, she'd be early for school with her roller-blades on and the short distance from the ice cream store and the school but she wanted to beat Mark Vera, he was always early and for once she wanted to beat him. "Mr. Pike! Table three." She ripped the paper and stuck it to the clip in the counter. "Double caramel vanilla shake. Take it from my pay! Gotta go! See you!"

She didn't really like paying for customers, especially since the money she earns was for the family but sometimes, being nice wouldn't hurt.

"Bye, Eve!"

As she grabbed her bag, she waved at the pale, dark haired customer she just held. "Hope to see you soon, stranger!"

"You, too, Eve!" He waved back at her.

She opened the door and ran straight into her schoolmate, Sean. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. "Hey, Finn!"

Finn grinned at her, "Hi to you, Eve. Wanna walk with us?"

"No, it's okay, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm trying to beat Mark Vera."

"Even in that you wanna win?" Sean asked. "You're crazy."

She glared at him then smiled at the other boy. "See you around. Good luck in debate, Sean. I'll win." Then she took off.

"'Good luck in debate, Sean. I'll win.'," he mocked in a high pitched voice. "Blah. I'll win."

Finn laughed. "It's too bad we don't have the same class in that."

* * *

"What year is this?" Rafael asked.

"Where are we?" Claud wondered.

Demitri was silent as they walked around the forest. "Kale and his friends must have found the exit."

"Should we take a rest?" Rosalie suggested. "My prince, we have been walking for quite some time and we have not found any exits or any signs of Kale and his allies. You must be tired."

"With all due respect, sire," Vira said, "I agree with Rosalie. We should all rest in case we do find Kale."

"And you are afraid to use your magic, my prince." Bertrand wanted to confirm his thoughts. "You have not done any magic, you are scared."

"Yes, I am," Demitri admitted. "I do not know what this place can do."

They stopped by a big, shady tree. Demitri was in deep thought. He didn't know what to do when the descendants of the knights were found. He'd be alone. _'No. There has to be something I can do. I cannot defeat Kale on my own…'_ he turned to watch his knights. He remembered in the scrolls that sometime in the future, these knights will become legendary Power Rangers. _'Maybe, this is it. I will make the Power Rangers.'_ He stood up and they all looked at him. "I need your help."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We hope you like it. Drop a review, good or bad, if you'd like :]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reboot part 2

******Disclaimer:** We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

* * *

**Fifth Period – Sean and Eve**

In debate class, Sean and Eve were busy defending their own arguments and it suddenly became personal.

"Look at me! I go on lots of dates and no one seems to be minding!" Sean glared at her with piercing blue eyes.

"That's because, as far as I know, you're not officially with anyone, are you?" Eve shook her head. "Seriously, get your facts straight before you use it as an argument, Sean Allen."

The boy gritted his teeth. "When I was with Gabriella and I dated other girls, she didn't seem to mind!"

"It all depends on the person, Sean. Gabriella didn't mind that you were in an open relationship but most people would rather have their boyfriend or girlfriend for themselves! What's the purpose of being official with someone if you're gonna go and have some other fun with other people?"

There was a clap from the door and everyone turned to look. It was a boy, someone new. Eve remembered the pale features of the boy and recognized him as the newcomer.

"Hey." She smiled a little.

"Great defense right there, Eve," he grinned.

"Mr. Lachey, am I correct?" The debate teacher, Mr. Ogilvy, questioned. "You're quite late. It's already fifth period…lunch is next period."

"Sorry, Sir." the new boy handed him a slip. "I was supposed to be early but my parents called me back, my sister was sent to the hospital."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Ogilvy nodded. "Well, this was supposed to be your homeroom teacher's job but kids, I would like to introduce to you Ethan Lachey. He has moved here to Stonerose City. Please, make him feel welcome."

Ethan stepped in the middle and bowed dramatically. "Nice to meet you."

"You can sit there." The teacher pointed. "And Mr. Allen, Ms. Barrymore, thank you for your debate. You two may now take your seats."

"Who won?" Eve asked eagerly.

"No one…yet."

Eve frowned and walked quickly to her seat which was beside Ethan's. Her fingers brushed his arm lightly and as she sat she smiled at him. "Hey, newcomer. How was your milkshake?"

"You give the best suggestions!" He grinned. "Great debate, by the way. I was listening the whole time."

"You hear that, Sean?" She faced him. His seat was on her other side. "Ethan said I had a great debate." She was about to poke him but she suddenly felt an electrical shock rush through her, despite her being inches away from his skin. "Ow! What's your problem?"

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped. He returned to reading his book and grumbled.

This was the hardest part about Tuesdays. He and Finn had every class together, but on Tuesdays, they had different Science and Debate periods, and that sucked. He stared down at his skin. Ever since this period started, people had been complaining that there's some sort of static electricity surrounding him. He didn't know what this meant but if it meant that people he didn't like would stay away from him, then so be it.

"Hey, Sean." Someone whispered. "Ready for this afternoon?"

"I've been ready since yesterday, Gwen." he replied with a smile. "Pick you up by your locker?"

"Sure!"

Another whisper led him to look in front. "I'll save you a spot in our table."

"Thanks, Stacey."

'_Yup, life is good.'_ He leaned back on his seat. _'Well…for the most part.'_

* * *

"Hey, love lumps," someone leaned on the locker next to her, "looks like we've got lockers right next to each other."

Eve turned and blinked at Ethan. "Love lumps?"

"You've got nice lumps. I've been checking."

The girl turned back to her locker and blushed. "Well…um…" she tried to find another subject to talk about, "It's usually rare that Mr. Ogilvy lets us out early, so you're lucky that it's your first day and we're out early."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." She faced him. "What's up?"

"It's not true that my sister was at the hospital. Heck, I don't even have a sister." He paused, waiting for a response. When he didn't get any, he continued, "I've been feeling sick. Sure, I have homesickness but I've been going in and out of the hospital lately. Even when I came in the classroom I felt like I wanted to throw up so I took the opportunity of sitting down. But…when your fingers brushed my arm, I felt so much better. I felt this warm, giddy feeling going through me."

Eve continued to stay silent. A lot of people had been mentioning that during Mr. Ogilvy's class awhile ago. Before she could answer a locker door slammed onto her back. "Ow!" She leaned forward and was caught by Ethan.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really. What happened?"

Ethan looked around. "Oh, wow."

* * *

**Fifth Period – Aaron, Paige and Finn**

"Excellent, Miss Blake!" Mr. John Reid nodded. "Now, who can tell me…"

But Aaron was already dozing off. It didn't help that he was sitting beside the smartest girl in the whole school, it didn't help either that his other seatmate, Finn, was already asleep. He checked the clock, not even knowing it's ten minutes until it's lunch time helped his straining eyes.

Mr. Reid is an amazing teacher but he's also too smart for Aaron's liking.

To keep himself awake, he focused on the pencil box on the teacher's desk. There were six pencils, three pens of different colors, two rulers, four white board markers and an eraser. There were also some little things inside but he couldn't really see it.

As Mr. Reid continued to talk, Aaron just stared at the pencil box. Moments later the box fell to the ground. It startled the class, even Finn woke up. Aaron blinked a few times, he twisted and turned looking for someone who might have done it but everyone was surprised. Sure, a pencil box falling isn't that surprising but a pencil box that was in the middle of the teacher's desk just falling and scattering all over the floor… that's surprising.

"What the…?" Mr. Reid walked to the cluttered mess, students in front helped him. "That's strange..."

Everyone muttered in agreement.

Aaron looked around again and this time, he saw Paige Blake staring at him.

* * *

'_How'd Aaron do that?'_ Paige wondered. _'Wait...How'd I know that Aaron did that?'_ She stared at her seatmate. Aaron noticed her so she quickly looked at the clock on the wall. Then her ears started to block out everything and she suddenly became afraid she was going deaf but then a faint sound began to ring, it was like the tick-tock of a clock, followed by another incredibly focused sound of footsteps in the hallway, then all of the supposedly unnoticeable sounds around her drowned out everything else until she somehow was hearing a thousand minuscule sounds all at once, all at full volume in her mind.

"No…" She shook her head and shut her eyes, shaking her head to try and stop whatever was happening. "No!"

"Paige? Paige…"

Once she opened them she could finally hear clearly. She looked around her, everything was flying: desks, pencil cases, bags, even some students and Mr. Reid. A hand was on her shoulder and she turned back to see one of her classmates looking at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked, slightly dizzy at the flurry of noise.

"First of all, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Ginny. But…what's…why's everything flying?"

"We don't know, everything just started going crazy!" She exclaimed.

Paige looked at Aaron, he was panicking. Then she looked at Finn, he too was panicking. _'I'm not surprised though.' S_he thought_ 'I'm panicking, too.'_

"Okay!" Mr. Reid shouted from the ceiling. "All those who are still on the ground leave the classroom immediately and call for help!"

Paige quickly gathered her stuff and ran outside.

* * *

Finn blinked. And blinked. And blinked. _'What's happening? This is déjà vu! But… it's not.'_

The scene before him, from when the pencil fell until Mr. Reid shouted for everyone to leave, was repeating over and over again. Sometimes in slow motion, sometimes fast and sometimes at what appeared to be normal speed.

"This is crazy."He muttered. "Stop!"

And everything stopped, as in the only thing moving was him. He looked around, Aaron Ashdown was still staring at how everything was flying and Paige Blake looked as if she was scared out of her wits. Everyone else was up on the ceiling or trying to get out.

"How is this even possible?" he wondered out loud. Then everything returned to normal, people were rushing out of the classroom. Finn stayed, hesitating, in case things started to rewind again. But it didn't, and one of his friends had to drag him out the door.

"Dude, you were just standing there!"

"S-so-sorry, I was…um…I was…"_ 'I was what?'_ "I was amazed by how everything was flying."

"Yeah, dude, that was actually creepy! You think this school's haunted?"

"Every school is haunted, Riggs." Finn retorted.

And just as they were about to head to their lockers, every locker in the hallway burst open, clanking and hitting the metal. Finn noticed that Aaron was in the middle of the hallway, Paige was covering her ears. His adoptive brother was looking around, wondering what was going on and Eve was being covered by someone he wasn't familiar with. _'Oh, that's a problem.'_

"Dude, what's going on?" Riggs wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Then his vision became blurry again and Riggs started to talk faster. "Wait, what?" Riggs wouldn't listen, though. When he looked around, everything was going around fast, like a movie being fast forwarded. "I have got to get out of here." He ran out to the backdoor and into the woods.

'_Too much noise!'_ Page screamed in her head. _'I've got to get out of here!'_

"Ow! Sean! What's with all your static electricity?"

But he wasn't listening. As much as he sometimes hated his adopted brother he couldn't help but wonder if he was all right. He dashed out of the classroom and chased after Finn.

Eve's back was beginning to feel better, she also felt that warm, giddy feeling. Usually, impacts from the locker would last the whole day, but it was quickly fading and her back felt better than ever._ 'Freaky.'_ She turned to Ethan, "Thanks but I have to go." Then she ran out.

"Wait! Eve!"

"Oh God…Oh God…" Aaron was walking around, twisting and turning, terrified of what was happening. _'Is this my doing? Is it? Oh God…what's happening to me?' _He ran out the back door and tried to find a piece of mind.

* * *

"My magic is not so bad even at this time." Demitri said. "We're doing well after just…well…a short time. I am not sure if my pocket watch is still in sync with time."

"My lord, this bow and arrow is beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"And this sword," Bertrand let his fingers graze the sharp edges. "What I would pay to have this."

"We are done with these arsenal, now, it is time for the zords."

The zords took much longer than they thought. Channeling their powers took up a lot of their energy, Demitri even had to allow his knights to continue on without him because it took up a lot of his strength.

"Do you believe that this will work, sire?" Claud asked.

"No." Demitri admitted, "But I believe they are worth a try."

"I believe these will work." Vira nodded. "Do you not think so, Rafael?"

Rafael was too busy admiring the new axe to listen. "Uh-huh, yeah."

The young prince smiled as he watched them work but a few minutes later, he noticed that they were fading. He stared at his hands and the rest of his body, he wasn't fading. "My knights," he called as he stood, "you are leaving me."

"Sire?" Bertrand took a step forward. He looked down and saw that his feet were transparent. "My lord, it is too soon."

"Your descendants are nearby, all of yours. I am not surprised." Demitri grinned. "It's all right, I promise. You all have to go. I do not want our world to be unbalanced. Please, my knights. You have helped me greatly in making these weapons and zords. I will see you again when I return. Goodbye, my friends," he smiled, this was the first time he addressed them as friends, not knights. "Take care."

"Take care, my lord," They chorused then completely disappeared.

Demitri sighed and looked around as people gathered around him. They all looked troubled, like they were running away from something. "Them."

The teenagers looked up and were surprised to see someone in the forest. "Who are you?" Finn asked.

"And why are you dressed that way?" His brother raised his eyebrows.

"I am Demitri, prince of Rosenstorgh, next in line for the throne after my father, King Gionne. I have come here to stop an evil sorcerer named Kale, he arrived moments before I did, with his generals." He paused, waiting for a reaction. "And you five, have been chosen to become my team of Power Rangers, the Mystical Knights."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! Dropping us a review concerning anything wouldn't hurt :]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight or flight part 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

For a few brief moments, not a single word was exchanged between Demitri and the soon to be 'Rangers'. It was as if the group of teenagers needed a few seconds to officially process what had just been said to them, with the young prince simply waiting in an awkward silence for them to respond.

Paige was the first to speak. "Pardon?" she asked.

It appeared that she started a chain reaction.

"Come again?" Finn said almost immediately afterwards

"Sorry, what?" Eve responded.

"What did you just say?" Aaron enquired.

"I don't think I heard you right…" Sean told him.

Demitri sighed, a deep, weary sigh. He just lost his knights and it appeared his replacements were as green as the grass in the castle gardens when it came to understanding the concept of fighting evil.

'_Today is not a good day for me.'_ He thought.

"I'll say it again. You five have been chosen to become my team of Power Rangers," he informed them. "Our aim is to locate the evil sorcerer Kale and bring him to justice."

"Erm…I have a question." While scratching his head, Aaron asked, "What's a Power Ranger?"

Demitri sighed once again. _'This is going to take a while.' _he thought.

"'A Power Ranger' is the name given to a legendary warrior, similar to my knights in Rosenstorgh. They have the ability to channel magic at an extraordinarily powerful level. This magical advantage allows them to access a source of power known as _'The Morphing Grid'_ much easier than normal mortals. This then causes them to '_morph'_ as they tap into the grid and change their form, becoming what is known as a _'Ranger'_." He told them, gasping for air at the end of his recital.

"…In plain English?" Finn asked tentatively.

"Don't you ever watch the news?" Eve responded. "The Power Rangers are those people in multicolour spandex that go out and protect cities from giant monsters and stuff."

"Seriously?!" Finn exclaimed. "You want _us_ to become that!?"

"Why us?" Aaron asked cautiously.

"You are the descendants of my knights." Demitri said. "The same knights who joined me here and helped me create the Ranger powers using their magic. In this world, it appears magic does not exist—"

"You sure got that right!" Sean interrupted, before getting jabbed in the ribs by Eve.

"Erm…" Demitri trailed off, now wondering if these descendants really were Ranger material. "Anyway, since magic does not appear as common as it was in my time, you are the only ones with the slimmest chance of tapping into the morphing grid, due to your lineage."

"So, it's to do with our genetics?" Paige said. "It's not even our choice?"

"You can _choose _to do whatever you wish to." Demitri responded. "However, if you love your life as it is now, and you consider those around you as precious then I suggest you take up my offer."

"How do you know we're truly your 'knights' decedents?" Sean asked. "How do you know we're not just some random teenagers who stumbled upon you in the woods?"

"Well…" Demitri began "there are plenty of reasons why I can be sure that you are my knight's descendants. One being the mystic aura you've all been giving off since we arrived here. It appears that our interference in this time has caused some of your dormant powers to be unleashed."

"Like, a recessive gene being allowed to affect the body? Like an illness?" Paige asked, still unsure of the logic of her own explanation.

"Perhaps?" Demitri replied, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "Um...what's a 'gene'?"

"Anyway!" Sean announced, getting bored of all the strange questions and even stranger answers. "You're saying we have powers, yeah? What do we do about them?"

"You train them, of course." Demitri told him. "If you do not, they will run rampant and cause destruction. If you do, you can control them, and even enhance them if you wish to."

"Enhance them?" Aaron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"All will be revealed if you come visit me tomorrow." Demitri answered, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

'_I need time to complete the morphing devices…' _Demitri thought '_In order to ensure that they will be complete tomorrow for them to use I can't afford to waste time answering their questions.'_

"I'll be here, waiting for you." He continued. "If you wish to know more, see me then."

The group of teenagers were about to demand more answers from the boy in strange clothes when something happened to get Paige's attention. Although she could tell it was in the distance the brunette heard the school bell ring as clearly as if she was inside the classroom.

She looked behind her, towards the direction of the sound. This caused the rest of the group to stare at her rather irrational movement. She turned back, saw the confused gazes of her fellow classmates and blushed deeply with embarrassment. "D-did anybody else just hear the school bell ring?" She asked them. The blank expressions of the teenagers told her all she needed to know. "Ok, just me then…"

When the five teenagers turned back to speak to the boy, they discovered that he was gone.

* * *

After picking up his younger siblings from school, eating dinner with his family and washing up the cutlery, Aaron lay down on his bed.

He looked up at his room's ceiling and was soon lost deep in thought. "Power Rangers…huh?" he muttered to himself.

Apparently his mutterings were loud enough for one of his younger siblings to hear from outside his door, a second later Aaron found all of the air escaping rapidly from his lungs as he was being crushed by the kid jumping on his stomach.

"You know about the Power Rangers!?" Lawrence demanded, continuing to bounce on their older brother with glee.

"Yeah, I do." he replied. "So what?"

"'So what'? 'So what'?!" His sibling exclaimed, now bouncing on his brother with more force than ever "The Power Rangers are like…the coolest thing ever! They protect everyone from the bad guys! I wanna be a Power Ranger when I grow up!"

"You do?" Aaron said, sitting up and looking at his younger brother with interest.

"You bet!" He exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and running out the room.

'_That Demitri kid told me that __if I consider those around me precious I should become a Ranger.' _He pondered_. 'Is that what he meant? To protect my family I've got to protect the Earth?' _He fell back on his bed, tucked his hands under his head and smiled a little. '_If that's what I've got to do, I guess protecting the Earth is my duty now.'_

* * *

The moment Paige got back from school she went upstairs opened up a few textbooks and began studying.

For some reason, she always felt that studying helped her calm her nerves and straighten things out in her mind. Or, in this case, distract her from addressing the events from earlier that day.

However, this time Paige just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept focusing on small details, like the smell of the cook's homemade soup, or the sound of the helper's footsteps as they cleaned the hallways. In the end, she gave up.

Sighing, Paige closed her textbooks and put down her pen. In the end, she knew that she'd have to face the mental debate eventually.

'_Why me?'_ She thought_. 'I never asked for this! All I wanted out of life was to get good grades, see my parents more often and eat more of the cook's meals! I never wanted to be a Power Ranger! Besides, I've already got way too much to do during the day. I wonder how I'll be able to juggle school council meetings, homework, school work and extra studying whilst being a spandex-wearing superhero! No chance!'_

'_Still…' _A small thought in the back of her mind uttered. _'You've always wanted to do something of true importance. Surely this is the opportunity you've been waiting for! You can finally make some friends and stop worrying your parents! Think of how proud they'll be!'_

'_No chance. I can't imagine them being cheerful about seeing my grades drop. Plus, they don't know about my social life. With them always being abroad, my grades are the only thing they can infer about me. There's no way I'll jeopardise that! I—'_

'_You can try both, you know.' _That small voice told her. _'There's nothing stopping you from at least trying…'_

Sighing once again, Paige stood up, and made her way downstairs to grab some food, confident she'd made her final decision.

'_Well, I guess trying something new won't hurt…'_

* * *

Finn needed no mental jousting to make his decision.

As soon as the teenager with boyish features muttered the words 'Power Rangers' he was in on the plan. He had always loved the idea of doing something greater than himself, something for the good of mankind.

'_Here is my opportunity!'_ He thought merrily as he walked along the empty road. '_There's no way I can pass up a job as cool as a 'Power Ranger, defender of all mankind from evil'! This is going to be so fun!'_

As he walked off of the road and made his way down the small, eroded path he began to think more about the people he'll be working with...if they accept.

'_Sean and Eve are going to be going at each other's throats half of the time…' _He pondered _'It's a shame that they hate one another so much, I think they're pretty similar in truth. I'm sure eventually they'll end up tolerating one another as co-heroes! Heck, maybe they can turn into something more, with a little push from behind…'_

'_Aaron's always been kind to those around him. He's pretty responsible and can think well on his feet. I'm pretty sure that Demitri guy will make him the leader of the group. The question is: will he be up for the task?'_

'_Maybe it's because of her upbringing or something, but Paige has always been the class loner. She won't speak unless spoken to, and pretty much denies your existence if you interfere with her personal bubble. She's smart though, probably hasn't even needed to study to get top position in the class. I'm not so sure about her…. Will she even try to get along with us "common folk"?'_

Before he knew it, Finn had already arrived at his destination. He stopped in front of the tombstone and bent down to brush away some of the dirt from the message upon it.

"Here lies Jennifer and Donald Webb. Loving parents of Finn. The two left well before their time upon this Earth. May their soul rest in eternal peace knowing of all the lives they saved in their lifetimes." He read aloud.

'_I never liked the way they phrased that tombstone.' _He thought _'I'd say it's pretty ironic that two paramedics died in a car accident trying to get to another family in the same situation.'_

'_Being a Ranger will make them proud. I'll get to help people, just like they did.'_

* * *

Eve couldn't concentrate properly at work.

She couldn't understand why, but every time she tried to take an order instead of listening to the customer she just ended up thinking back to her meeting with the boy in the woods.

It wasn't like she needed much convincing. She had always wanted to be a superhero, as all children did when they were younger. For some reason though she'd never really given up on the childish dream, and now that the chance had been handed to her on a silver platter, she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers.

'_This is going to be so cool!' _The brunette thought as she washed the smoothie glasses behind the counter. _'Although, that idiot Sean is going to be doing this whole 'hero' gig too…I hope he decides it's not worth his three brain cells all that work and drops out! Ha! Well, even if he is going along with this, it gives me the perfect opportunity to show him just how different we two really are…'_

Once she'd finished washing up, Eve hung up her apron, grabbed her school bag and tightened the straps of her roller blades in preparation for going home.

As she hummed quietly to herself, the owner of the bar, Mr. Pike, walked in.

"You've been in a good mood all afternoon!" He commented, wiping down the countertop. "Did something good happen today?"

"You have no idea!" Eve told him cheerfully as she rollerbladed her way out of the café.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Eve!"

* * *

Sean returned to an empty house.

As he shut the door and placed his house keys in the bowl beside the door as always, he dumped his bag and walked into the living room.

As he turned on the television, Sean saw a news report flash on the screen. Sean normally ignored the news, as indeed his adoptive brother, Finn, did also, but the snide comment Eve made that afternoon made him decide to watch the programme for at least a few minutes.

"And today marks the 20th anniversary of the first of multiple attacks on the city of Angel Grove, marking the birth of the world wide renowned team of superheroes: 'The Power Rangers'." The rather dull sounding female news reporter announced.

Sean drowned out the rest of the mind-numbing reporter's speech as his mind wondered off to different places.

'_Are the Power Ranger's that famous?' _He pondered _'I'm going to be one of them? That's so cool!'_

After a few brief, sweet moments of self-gratification washed over Sean, he began to think more in depth about his new 'role' as a Ranger.

'_This is going to get me so many chicks!' _He inwardly cheered. _'If they knew I was a Ranger on top of all of my other qualities…wait. Is this Ranger thing under a secret identity? I didn't hear that news anchor say any names, and that was 20 years ago…'_

His mood had turned sour after that last thought, and in turn his little musings began to mutate into much lengthier, sour ramblings. _'You've gotta be kidding me! This Ranger gig is secret!? Not only do I have to work with that smart-ass Eve, but I also can't even brag about my superiority when it comes to fighting in public?! What kind of joke is—'_

Taking deep breaths, Sean managed to return himself to his regular cool composure.

'_Whatever.' _He thought. _'I guess saving the world will be ok without having all the credit…at least I can irritate Eve, though…ha.'_

* * *

Kale watched as his subordinates used their magic to make a hideout. Sure, he could do it himself but that would require a lot of energy and he was unsure of what could happen to him in this time. Not yet.

"Kale," Thresh walked over to him, "we are done."

The sorcerer moved towards the hideout and he sighed once it came in sight. "You two have this simple task of making a hideout and you come up with a cave of ice and fire?"

"It is our dominant magic, Kale. Even we are afraid of what could happen in this time." Thresh explained.

"Still! It was a simple task! I hope you two did a better job for the inside." Kale shook his head and followed his general.

Aruki, as much as she loved her commander, couldn't help but want to answer back. _'You _could_ have helped us, Kale!'_ She followed them inside and hoped for the best.

It was pretty decent: an ice chair on top of a molten platform in the far side, weapons on the other side and a table. There were three doors on one side, bedrooms.

Kale nodded in approval. "Better. Better." He eyed the table and waved his hand, a globe appeared. "Until I learn more about this time, we will use that as our 'eyes'."

"Excellent, Kale." Aruki remarked. "But what do we do about Demitri?"

The sorcerer sighed. "Let me think, Aruki. I was not expecting him or his knights to follow us."

Thresh walked to the sorcerer. "Kale, I have a plan."

* * *

Demitri was pacing back and forth in the forest.

"Where are they?"

His feet and legs were getting tired but he couldn't bring himself to sit down. He's been waiting for a long time. He knew he should just leave but the thought of Kale roaming around was just too much and he needed the teenagers' help, he couldn't do it alone. He looked at the bag he was holding and sighed.

"Hi!" Someone greeted. The prince looked up and remembered him from yesterday. The dark skinned boy was smiling and waving at him.

"Where have you been?" Demitri demanded.

"At school...?" Finn used his thumb to gesture behind him. "You know, where every teenager goes to learn."

"School. That building? Does it take you this long to stay there?"

"Yeah. Eight hours, sometimes more. Weren't you ever in school?"

"I learned in the castle. Father did not allow me to go to the public schools. My sessions were only three hours a day, usually at night so that I didn't forget...at least, that's what superstitions say."

"So you never had any friends?"

"I had my knights, one of them your descendant. We were very good friends. Before Kale turned to the dark side he was my friend as well."

Finn understood him. He had a lot of friends in his old town, but then the accident happened and he was sent to an orphanage because all his other relatives were not in the family-oriented side. In the orphanage he didn't really make any friends because he was one of the youngest. "S'okay, Dem...itri?" The prince gave a nod. "It's okay, Demitri. I'm your friend."

"What's with all this friendship talk?"

They both turned around and saw Sean.

"You came." Finn smiled.

"Yeah, I've got my reasons." His adoptive brother said as he removed dirt from his shirt. "'Sup?"

"Are the others coming?"

"I hope so." Finn said.

A few minutes later, the five were finally complete.

"I am glad you all agreed to accept my offer." The prince said.

"It was a hard decision." Paige shrugged. "I just hope that it's the right one."

"If it was for the right reasons then I am quite sure that you will all believe it's the right choice."

"Okay." Aaron sighed, "I just have a suggestion. We can't keep meeting in the forest."

"That is true…" Demitri nodded. "But where do we meet?"

No one answered.

Paige shifted from foot to foot. "Um...well, my parents aren't usually home and my house is pretty big. Most of the time it's just me and my helpers and I have some extra rooms. We can use the practice studio and the other garage. If you have no place to say there's a room in the spare garage, I'll help clean it up since we can't tell anyone that you're living there…what do you think?"

"Perfect!" Demitri grinned. His boyish features were highlighted. "I'd gladly take it!"

"So, are we going to talk about this ranger thing or not?" Sean asked impatiently.

"Can you please be nice for once in your life?" Eve asked him.

"Funny coming from you," he retorted.

Before Eve could reply Aaron hushed them. He looked around and noticed an army that looked like knights surrounding them. "Who are these guys?" he asked.

Demitri growled, "Scriptans."

"Scriptans?" Finn repeated.

"They are forbidden. I am not surprised if this is Kale's doing. He must have stolen the scriptures from the palace to create them. They are evil knights."

"We can tell by their robotic red eyes." Sean said.

"'Robotic'?" Demitri tilted his head. "What is that?"

"We'll explain another time, Demitri," Paige told him. "How do we...um...run away from them?"

"'Run away'? You are the Power Rangers! You cannot run away!"

"Okay." Aaron said, taking on fighting stance whilst conducting a faint attempt to remember his 4th grade judo lessons. "How do we become the Power Rangers?"

But before Demitri could answer him the Scriptans advanced towards them and began to fight. Aaron quickly dodged one and kicked another. Paige clearly knew how to take care of herself, she seemed like an expert in the martial arts as she attacked and counter-attacked far more Scriptans that Aaron could count. Finn was just as good. With the dark skinned boy being into sports it was expected of him, but it was still a surprise to see the boy kick with such force. Sean and Eve though, had a lot of trouble. Not only did they keep crashing into one another, they would bicker about who crashed into whom.

Aaron punched one in the gut and kicked another one's head. Paige continued to fight like an action star while Finn tried helping his adoptive brother and lady friend.

"Can't we use our powers? I have force field!" Sean exclaimed.

"You don't know how to use it!" Eve countered, dodging a Scriptan.

It suddenly became cold. The floor became slippery and the trees seemed to freeze. "What kind of knights are you?" A gruff voice demanded. "Only two know how to fight and another two can't stop fighting themselves!"

They all turned to look at who spoke. A hairy, white monster with a large staff made from an icicle appeared. Demitri appeared to recognise recognized him as he muttered "Big Dome."

"That's right, my royal highness. I am Big Dome, monster of snow and ice. I come here in the orders of master Kale and general Thresh to destroy you and your knights."

"Not if I destroy you first!" He grabbed a few things from the bag and held it in both his hands, discarding the bag and throwing what was on his hands to the teenagers.

"Rangers! Use these!" He yelled, not even waiting for a response as ran straight towards Big Dome.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We hope you like it. Drop a review, good or bad, if you'd like :]**

**Also, thank you very much for the reviews we've gotten! It's really encouraged us to write more and get stuff out faster for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fight or flight part 2

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

We now welcome to you, chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

Only Finn was able to catch one of the identical objects that Demitri threw. He examined it: a golden metal wristband that resembled a cuff-bracelet; something that reminded him of members of royalty in history books. In its center, a yellow gem.

"I wonder what this is…"

Aaron watched as a Scriptan kicked the wristband away from him. He dodged the incoming soldier and quickly snatched up the item from the ground. It was identical to Finn's except the gem was red.

Once Paige picked up her wristband with a blue gem she immediately took an interest in it. There were so many different ways jewelers could include gemstones to their work but the way the gem had been placed on it appeared physically impossible. It was like the gem was part of the wristband, like it was melted in the wristband, not simply placed on it. She dodged a Scriptan and kicked it from behind effortlessly, still staring down at the bracelet.

Sean and Eve, on the other hand, were fighting over one wristband. They were bent on the ground, reaching for the object but each time one thought they had it in their grasp, the other one kept shoving it further out of their reach.

"That's mine! Demitri threw it to me!" Eve shouted, continuing to push Sean out of the way.

"No! He threw it to me!" Sean retorted. "Will you stop kicking it? I'm trying to get it!"

"No way! It's mine! Get the other one!"

"You get it! You suggested it!"

"I saw this first! Now go away!"

"Stop kicking it! It's mine!"

Eve was just about to reach for it again when her foot hit a branch. "Ow!" She looked down at her throbbing foot and this gave Sean a chance to get the wristband they were fighting over. She noticed this and glared. "Hey! No fair! Give that to me!"

"No way! I got it fair and square!" Sean smirked as he inspected it. The shiny gold wristband had a green gem in the middle.

Eve huffed and saw the other wristband on the ground near her. She picked it up and saw that it had a pink gem. "Well, pink is the color of my roller-blades. I guess this is good, too."

Aaron was still holding off Scriptans when he saw Demitri on the ground, Big Dome's scepter aiming directly at his face. "Demitri!" He ran towards him and threw a flying kick at the ice monster. When Big Dome was on the ground, Aaron helped the prince up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Aaron." Demitri smiled. "It looks like you kicked the monster quite hard."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "I didn't realize I put so much force into it."

The other teenagers gathered around him, still dodging attacks from Scriptans left, right and center.

"Rangers, these are your morphers. You shall call out 'Spirit of the Knight' and raise your wrist containing the morpher high above your head. Once you morph, your fighting skills will be greatly improved and you will also have access to weapons that can help you in battle."

"Wait!" Paige called out, kicking another Scriptan as she yelled. "How does that even work?!"

"Who cares?" Finn asked, ducking another attack and crashing into Aaron accidentally. "We can't carry on like this for much longer!"

"Okay, guys." Aaron nodded. "Let's do this!"

_"Spirit of the Knight!"_

At that moment, everything went black.

* * *

Aaron woke up to find himself standing on a red platform. A red, hooded figure resembling a knight in the olden times appeared in front of him, holding a sword, and before he even had time to react the knight merged with the ranger's body, creating the suit, along with a blaster attached to the belt on his hip. Aaron noticed a shield flying above him, decorated with the symbol of a phoenix. The phoenix came to life in front of Aaron as it separated from the shield and used his wings to cover Aaron's face. The phoenix screeched and spread his wings again, revealing the red ranger now wearing a helmet with a small phoenix symbol on the helmet's forehead.

"With the blessing of the Phoenix, Red Mystical Knight!"

* * *

Paige awoke to find herself on a blue platform. A blue, hooded figure resembling a knight in the olden times then appeared, walking towards her at a steady and confident pace, holding daggers, and it merged with the ranger's body, creating the suit, along with a blaster attached to her hip. A shield above her flew down bearing the symbol of the selkie. The selkie separated from the shield and used her hair and hands to cover Paige's face. The creature screamed triumphantly and removed her hair and hands, revealing the blue ranger now wearing a helmet with a small selkie symbol on her forehead.

"With the blessing of the Selkie, Blue Mystical Knight!"

* * *

Finn stood on a yellow platform. A yellow, hooded figure resembling a knight in the olden times appeared before him, holding a staff, and it merged with him before he even had time to ask what was going on, creating the suit, along with a blaster by his side. The teenager saw a shield flying with the symbol of the centaur. The centaur came to life as it separated from the shield and used his hands to cover Finn's face. It roared and removed his hands, revealing the yellow ranger now wearing a helmet with a small centaur symbol on the helmet's forehead.

"With the blessing of the Centaur, Yellow Mystical Knight!"

* * *

Sean woke up to discover himself standing on a green platform. As he looked around his new surroundings Sean found himself face to face with a green, hooded figure that resembled a knight in the olden times, holding an axe. The figure merged with the boy's body, creating the suit, along with a blaster attached to the belt on his hip. A shield flew above him decorated with the symbol of the dragon. The dragon separated from the shield and uses his wings and talons to cover Sean's face. It roared and spread his wings and talons again, revealing the green ranger now wearing a helmet with a small dragon symbol on his forehead.

"With the blessing of the Dragon, Green Mystical Knight!"

* * *

Eve awoke to find herself standing on a pink platform. A pink, hooded figure resembling a knight in the olden times appeared before her, holding a bow and arrow and it merged with the ranger's body, creating the suit, along with a blaster by her side. The shield flew above her bearing the symbol of the nymph. The nymph came to life as it separated from the shield and used its hands and wings to cover Eve's face. It screeched majestically as it spread her wings and removed her hands, revealing the pink ranger now wearing a helmet with a small nymph symbol on the helmet's forehead.

"With the blessing of the Nymph, Pink Mystical Knight!"

* * *

When they had finished morphing, the rangers looked at themselves and gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" Aaron exclaimed, examining his outfit. His visor was rectangular, with the edges widening at the sides of his helmet. The suit was comprised of a white vest, with red sleeves and pants. His vest had a golden border, and he noticed another golden stripe run down the center his vest and met an equally golden belt resting on his hips. He wore red boots with a white decoration along the top. Looking down, Aaron noticed a circular emblem attached to his suit, with the symbol of the Phoenix engraved on it. Least to say, he was impressed.

"Awesome!" Paige squealed. Her visor was like a triangle, with the point flattened and directed towards the silver box where her mouth was placed. Her suit was rather like Aaron's, except the colors of her sleeves, boots, gloves and leggings were a pale blue, and her white vest also extended to a skirt. Her insignia was also there, with the image of a Selkie ingrained onto it.

"Unbelievable!" Finn pumped his fist in the air. His visor was in the shape of a wide rectangle, with smaller triangles just underneath his main visor. His suit was yellow with the symbol of the centaur upon his emblem. Finn noticed that his body felt surprisingly light inside the suit, as if his being was being suspended whilst inside the ranger's outfit, which gave him confidence that the spandex would somehow aid them in the fight.

"This is amazing!" Sean yelled. His visor was comprised of a wide rectangle across his helmet. His suit was a deep green, and upon his white vest was the emblem of a Dragon. Sean looked down at his boots, surprised at how comfortable they felt as he bounced from foot to foot.

"This is so cool!" Eve jumped for joy, shaking her hips from side to side as she admired her skirt. Her visor was like a very wide heart, giving it a rounded feel in contrast to the jagged lines of the visors of her teammates. Her suit was similar to Paige's, only pink in color and a Nymph engraved on the insignia upon her white vest.

Demitri grinned at the sight of his new team as he heard Big Dome's taunts from behind him.

"You think you knights can defeat me easily?"

The prince looked back and then at the new rangers. "Now is the time to try out your new powers, rangers!"

"Right!" The rangers said in unison, nodding. But before they could get to Big Dome more Scriptans appeared and they prepared themselves to fight them off. As they fought, the rangers realized that Demitri wasn't joking when he said that their fighting skills would increase when morphed. It was much easier for them to actually destroy the Scriptans, rather than simply knock them down. Even those with almost no fighting experience like Sean and Eve were suddenly graced with all the knowledge they could need on the martial arts, and the instinct to determine which was the most effective attack to use upon morphing. The rangers marveled at their new found talents as the foot soldiers burst into thousands of shreds of into black paper.

When more Scriptans appeared once again, they decided to take out their weapons.

Aaron grabbed the bright, glowing weapon in front of him as it materialized into a sword, decorated with the symbol of the Phoenix. Aaron then proceeded to use his Phoenix Sword to easily slash out most of the oncoming soldiers.

Paige leapt into the air and flung the still glowing daggers at her enemies, as they quickly materialized into small, sharp flying daggers engraved with the symbol of the Selkie, successfully hitting two Scriptans accurately at the same time.

Finn grabbed his glowing weapon and swung it at the foot soldiers. On contact, the object materialized into a long staff with the insignia of a Centaur on the handle. His powerful swings proved very effective in knocking down the massive onslaught of Scriptans trying to get close to him.

Sean flung his now fully materialized Dragon Axe, enjoying the sights of the enemy becoming paper and falling to the ground.

Eve grabbed her glowing weapon, already somehow confident she knew what it was becoming and immediately began to string it. She aimed and fired the arrow as its glow began to fade and solidify into sharp arrows engraved with the symbol of a Nymph, swiftly piercing the Scriptans and immediately turning them into chunks of paper, shredding and falling to pieces.

The prince, though he was still fighting with Big Dome, felt quite proud that his morpher and weapons were a success. _'I have my knights to thank as well. I hope you reached home safely, my friends.'_ He eyed the scepter in the monster's hand. _'It might help if I am able to reach and destroy that scepter.'_ He kicked the monster's arm and gut, the scepter in the prince's reach. _'There!' _But then the monster was immediately able to recover and used the scepter to freeze a part of Demitri's hand. _'Oh no!'_

A kick from the red ranger surprised them both and the scepter rolled away. "We got Big Dome, Demitri. You go get that scepter!"

Demitri nodded and jumped to get the ice scepter. When he reached it, he broke it in half.

"No! You broke my precious scepter!" Big Dome wailed. "You're going to pay for that, you royal brat!"

However, before Big Dome could run toward the prince he was hit by blasters.

"Stay back, Big Dome!" Finn demanded. "We're your competitors now!"

"No one tells me what to do!" The monster roared as he raced towards the rangers.

"Blasters ready!" Aaron commanded. The rangers aimed their blaster at the coming monster. "Ready! Fire!" Lasers of the ranger's respective colors flew out of their guns and hit the ice monster, sending him flying.

The rangers, returning the blasters by their holsters, noticed that the monster's body was not in sight.

"Did we get him?" Eve asked.

Sean shrugged, "I hope so."

Paige stepped forward. "He fell but I don't think it's enough."

"We'll get him next time." Finn nodded.

Demitri ran to them. "If he does not stop, combine your weapons to form the Knight Cannon and use the Mystical Knight Cannon Strike."

"How the heck do we form that?!" Eve demanded, looking down at her bow.

"You will…just know!" Demitri declared, turning around abruptly as he sensed Big Dome's presence.

"It will take more than just that to destroy me!" Big Dome said as he stood up. "Watch out, rangers! I'll take you down this time!"

"Rangers, the Knight Canon now!"

Sean's axe was inverted with the sharp point of the axe as the trigger and the bottom part as an opening. Eve's bow was placed on top, the arrow facing the front. Finn's staff was placed vertically on top of the bow and attached to each side was one of Paige's daggers. Aaron put his sword last, it was placed it the slit of Sean's axe, acting as the energizer.

Aaron stood in the middle, Paige on his right, Eve on his left, holding his shoulders. Finn was on the ground, holding the cannon up on the right side while Sean was doing the same on the other side. "Knight Canon!"

"That doesn't scare me!"

"Mystical Knight Cannon Strike!" Aaron pulled the trigger and energy surged through the cannon and the back of the axe, the arrow of the bow and the daggers released energy hitting the monster straight in the chest, finally destroying it. "All right!"

Demitri clapped. "Good job, rangers!"

"Thanks, Demitri." Finn said.

The rangers powered down and jumped for joy, celebrating their first victory.

"Demitri," Paige turned to him, "would you like to go back to my place now? We can check out the room, the training place and the garage."

"Yes, I would love to." Demitri nodded.

"Does anyone want to go with us?"

Eve checked her watch. "Oh no! I'm late for my shift!"

"Oh, I didn't ask my family's permission to go to a friend's house." Aaron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You still do that?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I've got little siblings so I need to make sure they're all okay. I usually have to negotiate with my younger brother, Anthony, to take care of them."

"You may have to negotiate more and more with Anthony now that you are a ranger, Aaron." The prince told him.

Aaron sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"How about you, Finn?" Paige asked.

"I'll go if Sean's going."

Sean shook his head, "Next time. My back kinda hurts from one of the Scriptan's kicks."

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Demitri." Paige shrugged.

Demitri nodded.

All of them walked back to school.

* * *

Demitri was amazed by the school building; there were so much new things that he wasn't familiar with. He wanted to touch them, to see what they were made of but Aaron didn't allow him, he didn't know what could happen.

Aaron was the first to leave. Finn and Sean left at the same time and Eve was putting on her roller-blades.

"What are those?" Demitri asked, pointing at the blades.

"Roller-blades." Eve answered frankly, fastening the last of her straps and inspecting the others once again.

"How do you walk on them?"

"You don't. Not really. Here, I'll give you an example." Eve adjusted the straps and bladed a little. "There are wheels, like the ones in the carriages, but smaller. And I just…go."

"Very interesting!"

Eve smiled then checked her watch. "Well, my shift's nearly done. Might as well skive it. Do you think I can go with you, Paige?"

Paige nodded eagerly. "Of course! But won't you get into trouble?"

"I'll just talk to Mr. Pike, I'll tell him something came up and I wasn't able to call him." She shrugged and took out her phone. She dialed her boss' number and waited for him to answer. "Hi, Mr. Pike…yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Some school project came up and I wasn't able to call…yes, sir. I'll double on Saturday. Mm… oh, and Mr. Pike! I think we have to talk about my schedule. It's kind going to be more…of a hassle. Yes, sir…all right. Thanks, Mr. Pike!" She smiled and put back the device in her pocket. "Okay."

"What was that device?" Demitri asked.

"A cellphone."

"You can communicate through those?"

"Yes."

"Very nice!" He grinned. "Wait…how?"

"O-kay." Paige interrupted before the prince could ask more questions, "Let's get going. We have to keep you away from these people."

Eve understood when she noticed that people were staring at Demitri. It was either because they didn't recognize him or because of his strange clothes…or both. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"This is such a big house, Paige!" Eve exclaimed while putting on her shoes. "Don't you get lost inside?"

Paige giggled. "Before but now I'm used to getting lost." The comment made Eve laugh.

Demitri was looking around the modern house. It reminded him a bit of the castle but it was still smaller. The ceilings were high and the chandeliers were very nice. There were many rooms, long corridors and the furniture was quite extravagant. "Do you host banquets and balls here?"

"Parties?" Paige smiled. "My parents do, especially when they are in a business partnership with people, it's sort of a celebration."

"A celebration…my father used to hold parties in the castle whenever he was happy."

"Your father is a king; my parents are just business people." Paige giggled again. They went down the hall and passed by the kitchen. "You can stay here first, Demitri. I'll get the keys. Eve, do you wanna go up with me?"

Eve nodded.

Demitri sat on a stool and inspected the kitchen. "So many new things."

Paige and Eve left the prince and headed for the stairs.

* * *

"You know, Paige," Eve started, "I don't really hear you talk. When we were younger you would always stay in the corner and now that we're in high school you're…still usually in the corner."

The blue ranger shrugged. "I was always interested in studying. When I found out that my parents mainly paid attention to me when it came to my grades, I decided to just study."

"Where are your parents, by the way?"

"They're in London right now."

"Oh."

"What about you? How are you and your family? Are they as upbeat as you?"

Eve laughed. "Yeah, sort of. I guess it's genetics. We're pretty close. It's me, my mom and dad, my twin brother, Evan, and my two older brothers, Rodrigo and Alfred."

"Only girl?"

"Mm. And since I grew up with guys, who are quite competitive, I grew up to act that way."

"I can tell." Paige smiled. "And your target is usually Sean."

"He started it." She muttered, pouting.

This only made Paige's smile wider.

They finally reached her room, which as at the end of the hall of the second floor. "Let's drop our stuff. The keys to the guest rooms and the garage places are in my parents' room so I have to get that here, too."

"At least they trust you. A lot of parents who are usually not at home don't trust their children."

When Paige got the keys they headed back down.

"I still can't believe we're rangers." Paige commented.

"I know!" Eve clapped her hands. "Isn't it great?"

"It is, but I've got so many things going on—"

Eve faced her new found friend, stopping her. "Breathe. You were chosen to be a ranger and I'm pretty sure you won't be chosen if you can't handle it."

"But you heard Demitri, it has something to do with our genes…even if he doesn't know what a 'gene' is."

"Yeah, but is also has something to do with our choice. And if you think you can't do it, then," she shrugged, "I think you wouldn't have gone to the forest today. I don't think you would volunteer to adopt Demitri, too."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Eve smiled and they began to walk. "Don't you have helpers?"

"They're…scattered."

They arrived by the kitchen and stopped in their tracks.

"I order you to work!" Demitri demanded. "I am Prince Demitri of Rosenstorgh, a wielder of magic, and I command you to work, you modern piece of technology!" The prince was pointing at a blender that was unplugged, his face beetroot red. "I do not know what you are nor do I know what you do but I command you to show me! Work, you piece of technology!"

"Miss Blake!" A helper ran to her. "He's been doing this for the past five minutes. We didn't know what to say." She turned around and showed her three more helpers staring at the brown haired boy talking to an unplugged blender. "Is he…a friend of yours?"

"Yes." She answered. Then she and Eve walked towards him. "Um…Demitri?"

"Paige, Eve, this machine is not responding to my command! I have ordered it to—"

"Yeah, we heard, prince." Eve interrupted.

"Now come on outside, we'll show you the garden." Then Paige turned to the helpers. "You didn't see anything."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it! If you're up to leaving a review, we'd be very grateful! Just like we were grateful for our other reviews :]**


	5. Chapter 5 - Helping a Friend part 1

**Hey everyone! Here's the latest chapter!**

******Disclaimer: **We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

* * *

It was Saturday night. The rangers (minus Aaron and Eve) and Demitri were sitting in a round booth in Sundae's Best. It was Eve's shift so she had to tend to customers before sitting with them. Aaron was running late since Anthony didn't keep his promise to come home early to watch the younger Ashdown siblings.

Demitri was still amazed with how everything in the modern world seemed magical without needing magic. He wondered how an enclosed glass could have light. He wondered how a 'switch', as people call it, could make anything work. There were lots of people in the parlor, most of them being very loud and improper. _'Do their parents not care? It is a disgrace in a family if a member is inappropriate.'_

"Do you all act like they do?" he asked the people around him.

"Like who?" Paige turned her head from him to the people he was pointing at. It was the popular group at school. "No. Well, I don't. Sean does sometimes. They're his friends."

The prince looked at the green ranger. "They are your friends?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes. They don't seem like the best people to have fun with."

"Welcome to our time, Demitri. Not everyone has to be polite and proper. If you've got a problem—"

"You don't have to be so mean to Demitri just because he doesn't like your friends, Sean." Finn snapped. "Well, _if_ they really are your friends."

"They are my friends!"

"My apologies. I did not mean to hurt your feelings, Sean." Demitri said.

"It's fine." He mumbled, looking away.

Moments later, Aaron sat down beside Demitri and apologized for being tardy. "I had to give Anthony a scolding, too."

"Hi, Sean!"

They all turned and saw Noemi Lane walking towards them. She was part of the 'It Girls'. The busty brunette teenager leaned on the table and grinned at the green ranger. "We didn't see you here. You wanna join our table? We're playing spin the bottle."

"What is that?" Demitri asked Aaron, his hazelnut-brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's this game that contains kissing other people."

"Is it fun?"

"That depends on who you're playing with."

Sean was tempted to go, to leave him teammates, and just as he was about to answer Eve bladed to them and grinned. "Howdy. Sorry, tonight's a busy night. What can I get you guys? Oh, hey, Aaron, you're here."

Noemi looked at her. "Are you friends with these dorks?" Then she turned to the table. "Are you guys friends at all? And who are you?" She pointed at the prince. "I've never seen you before."

"I am Prince Demitri Maddox."

The rangers all turned to him with a _'What!? Why did you say that!?'_ look.

"Prince…Demitri?" Noemi raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"That's his name!" Aaron quickly covered. "His parents…they like those royalty names so they named him Prince Demitri. He has a sister named Princess…Diana."

"It's part of his name," Paige continued. "It's in his birth certificate and everything..."

"Oh, I see…I guess." Noemi shrugged and flipped her wavy brown hair, hitting Eve in the process. "So, join us, Sean?"

Aaron and Finn gave him a look. Sean slumped in his seat, and turned to the brunette. "I…I have to talk to them about stuff. Sorry."

The 'It Girl' sighed, "Okay then. I'll tell them." Then she turned to Eve. "Oh, and I want a double strawberry delight with extra whip cream and strawberries and low fat milk. Don't put any syrup or sugar in because they can both be very fattening."

"Then why go here at all?" Eve asked. "And anyway, you're not in my area. Margaux is your server so just tell her."

"Yeah, but I'm a customer and I want to order from you."

"Yes, but as you can see I'm taking care of these people. You have your own server."

"What kind of waitress are you? I should report you."

Eve paused. "Fine. I'll get you a double strawberry delight with extra whip cream and strawberries and low fat milk. No syrup or sugar _because they can both be very fattening_."

"Thanks, you're a peach. And you know which table I'm in." She winked and left.

"That inconsiderate little—" she began to say but stopped when she heard Mr. Pike call for someone to get a tray. She didn't want to be fired. Turning back to show her award winning smile, Eve asked "So, what would you guys like?"

"Strawberry parfait, if you could." Paige answered.

"Mint chocolate chip volcano, please!" Finn smiled.

"Marshmallow deluxe with extra sprinkles, whip cream and caramel syrup." Aaron said, licking his lips.

Sean shrugged. "Double caramel vanilla shake with extra whip cream and smarties."

"I think I'll have that too, stranger."

Eve turned around and came face to face with Ethan. "Hey, newbie. You got a seat already?"

"I'm just gonna take one of those bar stools. This place is packed!" He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah. Well, okay, I got your order. It'll be with you in a few."

"Great. Thanks, Miss roller-blader." He smiled and walked away.

Eve turned back to her teammates. "So that'll be a strawberry parfait, mint choco-chip volcano, marshmallow deluxe with extra sprinkles, whip cream and caramel syrup, my favorite for the meanie, and…oh, what are you getting, Demitri?"

"I do not know any of these phrases."

"I'll give you a starter shake. On the house."

"A 'starter shake'? Is that edible? And what is on the roof?"

Eve rolled her eyes then bladed away. "You'll see."

"What does she mean?" Demitri asked. "I do not get her."

"A starter shake is a vanilla, chocolate or strawberry milkshake with their respective ice cream flavor, whip cream and a cherry on top. On the house means it's free; you don't have to pay for it." Aaron explained.

"What is an 'ice cream'?"

"Cream that is ice?" Finn suggested.

"Sherbet." Paige said.

"Ah…Sherbet?"

Sean rolled his blue eyes. "You'll see." Then he looked at the boy at the counter. "New kid."

Aaron looked back to see who Sean was mumbling about. "Who is he? I've seen him in school but I never really paid any attention to him."

"I think his name is Ethan Lacky?" Finn tilted his head.

"Lachey." Paige corrected. "He's a pretty cool guy. I had debating with him yesterday; he beat Bruce Owens."

"Impressive!" The yellow ranger said. "I have P.E. with him. It looks like sports isn't his only strong point."

"So what?" Sean stuck his chin up. "He isn't all that great for that."

"You do not like him, Sean?" Demitri asked, tilting his head.

"He interrupted Eve and me during a debate just when I was about to win!"

"Oh, I see." He looked down at his hands and murmured something. Sparks appeared and he sighed in relief.

"Don't do that!" Page exclaimed. "You don't know who could have seen it or what could have happened!"

"I apologize. I just needed to see if my magic is still working properly. This reminds me," he grinned, "since Paige and I are still setting up the practice room in the garage, I do hope that you have all been practicing in your own time."

Aaron, Paige and Finn nodded. Sean, though, looked away guiltily.

"Did you not have time, Sean?"

"No." he lied. "I'm busy with school."

"I see. No worries, school is important. Have you done a schedule for the following days, Paige?"

"Yup," Paige said. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "I consulted Eve and Aaron before coming up with this. We have fighting practice on Mondays and Wednesdays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays it's powers training. On Fridays and Saturdays we do both. On school days it's four to six. On Fridays, since we're out earlier, it's three to seven. Eve has shifts starting seven-thirty and Aaron has to be home for his siblings. On Saturdays we start at ten until seven."

"What!?" Sean leaned forward. "On Saturdays?!"

"Be glad that Aaron and Eve have things to do."

"Once you have all improved we will make the time shorter, I swear on it." Demitri raised his right hand. "If we were in Rosenstorgh I would have brought us all to the throne with my father as witness."

Paige smiled, lowering his hand forcibly. "I trust you, Demitri."

"And I have your orders!" Eve came, holding the tray with one hand. "Strawberry parfait," she put it by Paige, "then the volcano," she gave it to Finn, "yummy marshmallow for you, Aaron," and he immediately dug in, "my favorite to my least favorite," Sean glared at her, "and a starter shake for the prince." She gave the large glass to Demitri who just stared at it. "Enjoy!"

Demitri watched everyone eat and he decided to try the mountain of questionable substance in front of him. Carefully, with one spoon full of the ice cream and whip cream, he tasted it and his tongue was sent into a frenzy. "This is…wonderful!"

"And that's only a starter!" Eve giggled.

"Thank you for this!"

Aaron looked up. "When does you shift end, Eve?"

She checked her watch. "Not too long. Mr. Pike's really nice; he gave me an hour off because I worked double today."

"Okay, we'll wait for you."

"Thanks, Red." She grinned then skated away. "Amy! Table five!"

* * *

When Eve finally sat down with everyone, eating an ice cream sundae, Aaron suggested they help Demitri with his clothes.

"He can't borrow your dad's clothes all the time, Paige."

"Then we fix his speech," Sean added. "…and his actions."

"I'm free tomorrow," Finn said. "Are you coming with me?" he asked his adoptive brother.

"No. I've got a date."

"No surprise there." Eve rolled her eyes. "Womanizer."

"You're just jealous."

Before Eve could retort back, Finn asked Demitri if he wouldn't mind spending time with him tomorrow. "I can't promise a good time but buying clothes always takes my mind off from everything. It's my second favorite thing to do, next to playing a sport."

Aaron looked at him. "Shopping?"

"Yeah. If I have extra allowance I always go shopping for new stuff. I think Demitri and I will do fine."

"I'll go too, Finn." Paige volunteered. "Afternoon, though. I've got to study in the morning."

Aaron cringed.

"I might be able to see you guys tomorrow," Eve said. "I'm hanging out with Ethan in the mall beforehand so I might join, if that's okay?"

"The more the merrier!" The dark skinned boy grinned. "So I'll pick the two of you up at around three?"

"Yeah. If ask why you're there tell them it's for a science project. My helpers might get the wrong idea, especially since I didn't tell them about Demitri."

"Sure."

Sean was staring at the popular crowd. If he could tell them who he had become then he would be even more popular. Sure, he's already part of the 'It Crowd' but telling them that he's a ranger would make him king of the school.

"Do you regret your decision, Sean?" Demitri interrupted his thoughts.

"Why do you care? Will you get someone else?"

"I could, if he is worthy and is willing to be a ranger."

Eve looked up from her sundae. "Are you going to stop being a ranger, Sean? We've only battled one monster."

"I'm tempted to." He admitted. "I can't go on lots of dates or interact with more people because of this."

"I understand. But those friends of yours…I would rather stay away from them. I can sense that they are very rude, they are the people whom others would stay away from. I advise you to do the same."

"But I've been friends with them since eighth grade. They've never done anything to me."

"They're backstabbers." Aaron said. "They say things about everyone. Including you."

"I know…I say bad stuff about them all the time, too."

"That's a really sad friendship." Paige shook her head. "That's exactly why sometimes being alone is better than having friends; you don't know who to trust."

Aaron looked at Paige questionably, before turning back to Sean. "I have too many siblings, none of whom are close to my age so having close friends is important to me."

Suddenly they heard screams outside and Demitri immediately stood up looked out the window. "I think there may be a monster attack."

They all went out and saw Scriptans running around and scaring the civilians.

"But they're just scaring them off." Finn said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Um…they're Scriptans?" Sean suggested.

"Whatever they're doing," Aaron sighed, "we'll have to fight them off. Any place we can go to suit up?"

"Is an abandoned back alley okay with you?" Eve asked.

"Not great, but better than in front of all these people." Paige said. "Let's go."

They left Demitri and Eve led them to the back of the small kitchen and to the back door, where the employees normally entered and left. "We can go out through the alley."

Aaron nodded. "All right. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Spirit of the Knight!"

The rangers suited up and ran out. Demitri was holding off as many Scriptans as he could. The rangers took out their blasters and fired the other Scriptans that were trying to get to them.

"This is weird! They're not even fighting back!" Paige exclaimed. She aimed her blaster at a Scriptan behind her and punched one in front of her.

"It's like they're just here to tease us or something!" Finn added. His blaster was aimed at the foot soldier in front of him. His other hand blocked a kick and he punched the soldier's head without much effort.

Sean was busy fighting off Scriptans by the ice cream parlor's window. He noticed that the 'It Crowd' was still inside, hovering in fear and watching him so he decided to show off. _'If I can't tell them that my identity then at least they can talk about how awesome the green ranger is.' _He kicked, punched and blasted as many Scriptans as he could, even making some side comments. _'I don't know if they can hear me but they can definitely see me.'_

Eve was fighting beside him, stealing glances at both the green ranger and Ethan. "Are you showing off?"

"Are you showing off to Ethan?"

"No!" she snapped. "And even if I was it's not like he knows it's me."

"But you'd like to hear him say something like 'Oh, the pink ranger is so cool! She can kick butt!'."

"That would make him sound gay."

Aaron was helping Demitri with the Scriptans in the middle of the road and trying to cover him from wondering eyes. "Demitri, when you fight you have to have some sort of costume! You can't just fight in the open!"

"But I am not a ranger!"

"Tell Finn and Paige to get you some sort of hero costume. Or at least a mask or a hoodie..."

"Yes, I believe that concealing my identity even if I am not from this time would help!" He dodged a Scriptan and kicked another in the gut. "What are you Scriptans doing? You are not fighting back!"

Aaron lent his blaster to the prince and used his Phoenix sword to slash the remaining foot soldiers. "I don't know what they're trying to do but I hope we finish this off soon! I have to get back to my—"

"Do not reveal any personal information, red ranger!" Demitri commanded. "If these Scriptans learn about what you care about most then they will be in danger!"

"Right! Sorry!" He slashed two Scriptans and kicked another one. His sword was a great weapon and he loved that it was light and could be wielded easily. He's always wanted a sword and now, he's got one.

When the Scriptans finally disappeared Demitri and the rangers ran back to the dark alley and powered down.

"That was weird." Paige repeated herself. "There wasn't even a monster."

"Kale must have had a plan. He is not one to attack without a reason." Demitri told them.

"Do you think that he used those Scriptans as a distraction?" Finn suggested.

"Perhaps…" The prince shrugged. "Unfortunately we will just have to wait to find out."

The rangers nodded in agreement.

"I have to get home!" Aaron announced.

"Me, too. The helpers might get frantic. I told them I'd be home by seven." Paige sighed.

Sean looked at her. "Seriously?"

"The helpers are like parents, if I say I'll be home by seven, I'm home by seven. I have to talk to them about that, though. Sometimes, they're stricter than any parents."

"I'm going to visit my parents' grave," Finn said, "and you promised to go with me, Sean."

"I have to go get my stuff from the parlor and then leave; I have a dinner date with my brothers." Eve said with a smile. "Then we're watching two movies. I wanted to watch The Croods but I don't think Al would like it so we'll probably watch Scary Movie Five and The Lords of Salem. Have you guys watched any of those?"

"I'm a fan of the Scary Movie franchise so I might watch the fifth soon!" Finn grinned.

"Awesome! So far my favorite is the third."

"Me, too!" Finn high fived the brunette exitedly.

"Are you going home alone?" Demitri asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Since I am going home with Paige I am sure she is safe."

"Demitri," Eve shook his head, "just because that's what they do during your time doesn't mean we have to do it."

"Yes, but I will feel responsible for you if there is an attack. Does anyone volunteer to bring her home?"

Finn raised his hand. "I'll go."

"Sorry, Eve. My siblings." Aaron looked at her with a frown.

"It's okay, Aaron." she smiled. "And Finn, if you're still going to the cemetery then you'd be late."

"Ah! Right!" He looked at Sean. "You bring her home."

"No way!" Sean and Eve exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on, you two might even settle your differences." Finn grinned, shoving Sean slightly towards Eve. "Go, try it. Just this once and see how it feels."

They grumbled but eventually agreed.

Paige smiled, tucking some stray curls hair behind her ear. "Well, let's go Demitri. I still have to sneak you inside the garage. You can join us, too, Aaron. I know you live a few blocks away from me."

"Sure, thanks." He smiled.

"Cemetery's pretty far and if I go now I don't have to be alone." he laughed. "See you guys!"

Aaron, Paige, Finn and Demitri left, leaving Sean and Eve in the dark alley.

"Go get your stuff, I'll head to the restroom and we can go." He went pass her to the back door.

"You can't go in through there! That's the kitchen! They'll wonder why a non-employee came in through there!"

"They didn't seem to mind when we went out through that door."

"We were panicking. Go use the front door!"

He rolled his eyes and headed for the other door. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." She responded.

When Eve finally gathered her things, double checking that her blades were inside her bag, she passed by Ethan to confirm their plans for the next day.

"I can pick you up." Ethan offered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You don't know where I live."

"Oh…right. Um…well…I'll find a way. I'll surprise you."

Sean appeared and rudely asked if she was ready to go. "I don't want to wait. I was supposed to go with Finn to the cemetery."

"Yeah, whatever." She huffed.

Ethan chuckled. "Going on a date and you're both pissed?"

"We're not going on a date!" They protested in unison.

"I'm just bringing her home…against my will." Sean explained.

"He has to bring me home…against my will." She added.

"I can bring you home." Ethan said, jumping off the stool. "That way I can pick you up tomorrow without getting lost!"

"Won't I be disturbing you?" She asked, tucking some short strands of hair behind her ear.

"You're disturbing me." Sean answered, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I'm just saying."

Ethan smiled. "So you don't mind if I take her home?"

"Be my guest." Sean turned around and walked away.

Eve muttered, "Insensitive jerk."

Ethan laughed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Do you like him?"

"No!"

* * *

"Well, this is where we part." Aaron shrugged. "Have fun tomorrow, you guys."

"Sure you can't join us?" Paige asked.

"My parents are busy again, so it's my job to look after everyone tomorrow. I agreed it with Anthony."

"What do your parents do?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. They work in some lab for the government."

"Oh."

Demitri checked the street. "In which house do you live in, Aaron?"

"That one." He pointed. "You see that two-storey house with that antenna sticking out?"

"Antenna?"

"That long metal rod with more metal rods sticking out."

"Yes, yes. The one with the red roof?"

"You got it. That's where I live."

"Do you mind if we wait for Aaron to go in, Paige?"

"Sure."

Aaron didn't like that but he knew better than to argue. "Okay. See you later!"

When Aaron went in, Paige and Demitri continued walking towards her home.

"I am quite disappointed that escorting a lady home is not practiced anymore."

"It's practiced, just not very much."

"I am very aware that you and Eve can take care of yourselves but I would rather that you are both still with a man."

"That's very sweet of you, Demitri. I'm sure the world would be a better place if every guy was like you."

"I have noticed that there are more people like Sean."

"Sean's a good guy, he's just…a show off."

"Are you friends with him?"

"No, not really. But if Finn says he is then I believe him. Finn and I talk sometimes…we're partners in science class."

"I see."

They reached Paige's home. She checked the front garden and then gestured for Demitri. They ran to the back and Paige had to check if the window of the kitchen was open.

"It looks like they're engrossed in watching television. Ready to run?"

"Sprint."

"Sprint, then."

"Yes."

"Okay, one…two…three…go!"

They sprinted quickly to the garage and sighed in relief when they reached it safely and without being caught.

"I have to go back. I'll bring you some food later, okay?" Paige said, opening the large grey door and ushering the boy inside.

"Okay. Thank you, Paige. I'll see you later."

Paige smiled and left.

* * *

"Aren't you bringing Eve home?" Finn asked, blinking his dark brown eyes innocently.

"Ethan brought her home." Sean answered, a bit out of breath. He had tried to catch up with his adopted brother when he left the parlor.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman."

"That girl is crazy."

"That girl is _nice_."

"To you."

The yellow ranger shook his head. "Thanks for going with me to visit my parents."

"Hey, if your parents didn't die, I wouldn't have a brother who's my age. I mean, I love Catherine and Derek but they're just too young. And Lara's…too old. Though having you as a roomie sucks."

"The first part made it seem like my parents dying is a good thing."

"I know that you miss your parents but I'm…glad that you and I are brothers. Not by blood but it's good enough."

"That is the Sean Allen that people should know about."

He scoffed. "But this Sean Allen is not my image. This only happens between the two of us, dude."

"I know, I know. But we can at least show our teammates, right?"

"No way! Eve would make fun of me!"

"Have you two even tried to get to know each other?"

"No, and it will never happen."

"Why don't you—"

"We're here." Sean interrupted.

Finn greeted the gate-man. "Hey, Louise. What time does you shift end?"

"Hey, Finn. Sean. My shift ends at nine. You two gonna be here long?"

"Give us half an hour."

"All right."

They walked quietly to the grave. Sean had 'met' Finn's parents before but he always felt a bit awkward since they hadn't met in person. The Webb family came from another town, the next one after Stone Rose, but since the orphanage that Finn was brought to was here, they decided to bring the bodies to this cemetery, it was also cheaper.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. I brought Sean with me today."

"Hi, Aunt Jen and Uncle Don."

"Guess what?" Finn sat on the grass. "Sean and I are Power Rangers. We're going to be saving people just like the two of you! I'm the yellow ranger, blessed by the centaur. Sean's the green ranger—"

"Blessed by the dragon."

"Oh, and I found out that one of you is an ancestor of our mentor's knight. Our mentor, Demitri, is from some century in the past, he's a prince and a wizard. It turns out I have powers, too. It has something to do with time travel, but I'm not very sure about it yet."

"I can make force fields." Sean added, sitting down beside Finn. "Since I'm not a people person it's pretty useful."

Finn laughed and nudged him playfully. Sean did the same. The two spent their time in the cemetery talking about what had been happening lately. The adoptive brothers stayed there a while, and it seemed to them that it was as if the parents were listening in on the conversation. Sean was sure they were proud of their son.

It was as if when they chatted to one another at the grave, the parents were joining in on the conversation.

* * *

**Ok, so that was that! It's a little bit longer than the other chapters, but as I was editing it, I felt that everything there was necessary and interesting to read...what did you think?**

**Reviews are appreciated as always!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Helping a Friend part 2

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

* * *

"So, Demitri has remembered from the scrolls about the Power Rangers." Kale had been pacing back and forth while Scriptans and his generals were roaming around, seeing what was fit and what could be replaced in their hideout.

"Yes, Kale." Thresh nodded. "I have watched from afar to see if Demitri and his knights would appear during the last invasion of Scriptans. I was surprised to see Power Rangers."

Kale took in a deep breath. "Your ice monster has failed me, Thresh."

"My Apologies."

"Aruki! It is your turn."

"Yes, Kale!" Aruki said eagerly. "I will summon Draken!"

"Draken is mine!" Thresh exclaimed. "He is my monster!"

"Big Dome was mine, too, Thresh. Do not forget!"

Kale sat on his chair. "Do not fail me, Aruki."

"Yes, Kale."

* * *

"I like this one." Demitri held up a black dress suit that had a black bow tie. "I find it quite appealing; it is similar to my play clothes from when I was younger."

Paige and Finn sighed. The prince had spent the entire afternoon picking out the exact same outfit…and they weren't clothes you'd usually wear unless you were forced to for a formal dinner. They probably wasted an hour explaining to the prince about the objects and technology he'd been seeing, and now they're wasting time because the said prince didn't want to leave his formal personality behind and adjust to the modern age.

Finn patted his mentor's shoulder. "Demitri, as much as I want to say that you have style in picking out clothes, which you do, but these clothes aren't for everyday wear. You wear them to go to extravagant parties, like what Paige's parents and family friends hold. You don't wear them while walking around the street."

"But…"

The yellow ranger shook his head. "I'm sorry, Demitri. We came here to help you shop for appropriate clothes not…" he checked the price tag and cringed, "expensive clothes that you won't be able to use during your stay here."

Paige crossed her arms in front of her. "Demitri, we have to get out of this section. The regular clothes are in the other side."

"I do not like those clothes, they are too plain." The prince said.

"Well, well, well…looks like someone's inner snob is coming out." Finn laughed. "Sorry we can't bring you to the designer clothing outside, Paige could get into trouble."

"It is very generous of you to lend me some money, Paige." Demitri smiled.

"Yeah, that's why we're in the department store of the mall instead of the stores outside. If my parents find out that I'm shopping for guy's clothes…well, they'll be really…surprised."

"Now let's go to the regular clothing before you pick out another tux." Finn led the way and groaned when the prince complained a little. "You may be our mentor about all these ranger stuff but we're your mentors while you're stuck here."

"Oh, this looks nice on you, Demitri," Paige held out an orange, cotton t-shirt. "It looks good with your hair, don't you think so, Finn?"

"And that'll look great with this dark green jacket!" the yellow ranger added. "Let me see," he took the shirt from Paige and matched them, "uh-huh…" then he paired it with Demitri, "yup! We got this! Try this on."

Demitri began to take off his shirt. Paige squeaked and Finn immediately ushered him to the changing room.

"What is wrong?"

"Don't you have a changing room in the place where you buy your clothes back in your time?" Finn whispered a bit harshly.

"They always get my measurements before buying so there is no need for me to go to the store."

"It must be nice being a prince." Finn sighed.

A few minutes later they went back to Paige. She smiled and nodded. "Very nice. Are you comfortable? Is it too tight? Too loose?"

"I believe it just right." Demitri answered. He raised his arms and stretched. "Yes, yes, I believe it's a good fit."

"Great! Because I found more while you two took your sweet time in the changing room." She pointed at a cart filled with every type of clothing possible. On top was a grey zip up with pockets in the front. "Aaron texted me, he said that I should get you hoodie, something easy to wear once you fight with us with people looking around."

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot, thank you."

Finn checked out the cart, inspecting some of the clothes before nodding in approval. "Okay, wait for us here?"

"I might walk around and look for more clothes in case some don't fit or he doesn't like the others." She told them.

"Okay."

Demitri was about to say something when he nearly toppled to the ground. Luckily Finn caught him.

And just when Paige was going to help him she felt herself going deaf again and hearing footsteps like they were loud and surrounding her, she crouched on the ground, holding her ears. "Aww, man."

Finn asked if she was okay but he noticed that everything was going fast again. He nearly lost his grip on the prince but he was able to steady both of them.

"I'm sorry," Demitri said as everything retuned back to normal for the two rangers. "It seems that I overestimated my powers. I'll try my best not to let that happen again, especially when I do not know where all of you are."

"You lost me, Demitri." Paige said, regaining her composure.

"Did I miss anything?" Finn asked. "Time was too fast for me."

"When I was working on your morphers I decided to help you all with your abilities by locking a part of them, just until you could all use it well…it seems that instead they're leaking out in short bursts. It takes a lot of energy to keep them locked on my power alone." The prince explained.

"You don't have to do that, Demitri." Finn said. "…But then I'd be lying if I said I can control them."

"Don't worry, Dem. We'll try our best to control them so that you don't have to waste all your powers just on this." Paige assured him.

"Dem…?"

"It's a nickname. So we don't have to keep calling you 'Demitri' all the time. It's too long." The blue ranger laughed. "I hope you don't mind."

"No. It is all right."

"Are we safe to leave for the changing room?" Finn asked. "We've got a lot of clothes to fit for you."

"Yes, yes. Let's go."

* * *

"Megan! Lacy! Stop that!" Aaron ordered, trying to steal the doll that they were fighting over. "Megan, that's Lacy's! You have your own dolls!"

"But all my dolls are already made up! They need another playmate! Lacy doesn't even play with hers anymore!"

"Yes I do! Don't steal Polly away from me! Let go of her, Megan!"

"Just let me borrow-!"

Aaron tried his best to restrain himself from carry the two girls to their room and locking them in. He settled his mind and took deep breaths. Eyeing the doll that was being fought over, he raised his hand and used his fingers to try to pry it away from them. "Come on…"

Seconds later the doll was thrown to the couch and Lacy quickly ran to get it. "Polly!"

Megan stared at it, muttered something then turned away. "You're always on someone else's side, Aaron. Never mine."

"That's because you reasons are wrong, Megan."

"Thanks, Aaron!" Lacy exclaimed, hugging her brother. "You're the best."

"You're welcome, Lace." he smiled. "Just remember not to get into another screeching argument with Megan. I hate it."

"Okay." She giggled and skipped away.

Kris and Lawrence were watching television and they gratefully thanked their brother for letting the two girls shut up.

"Man, she is so like Sandra!" Kris groaned. "I hate it! When Sandra graduated and went off to college I thought we got rid of her!"

"We haven't." Lawrence said.

Merina was walking around the house, observing every plant they had. She was obviously prying for attention.

"What is it, Merina?"

"Oh, nothing." She shrugged. "Just checking out the plants."

Aaron was about to say something but Kris shook her head. "No, no, please no, Aaron. Stop giving the nerd attention."

Aaron gave him a stern look. "Only if you take that back."

"Sorry."

Footsteps were thundering up at the second floor and Lawrence looked up, annoyed.

"James! Herbert!" Aaron yelled. "Try not to fall down the stairs! I don't want any injuries!"

"Yes, Aaron!"

"Where's Anthony?" Kris asked.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"I don't know. Just as long as he's okay, I'm sure he won't be in trouble and will come back on time. I don't really think we need to worry…not now at least."

Aaron sat on the couch and sighed. He thought about what he did to Lacy's doll earlier. He was able to control his abilities. It was the first time it actually worked and he was proud of it.

* * *

"So…do you do any sports?"

Sean didn't reply. He was bored with this girl and he knew he'd have to ditch her sooner or later. "I play basketball and football. But it's only when I'm up to it. Do you play any sport?"

"Tennis. Would you like to watch me sometime?"

"Uh…sure, I guess." He shrugged and looked around the café. They were in the mall since he insisted that they be around more people, but in his mind it actually meant 'Just in case I get bored with you, I'm sure I'll find someone'. "When did you move here, to Stone Rose?"

"A couple of months ago, actually," she replied. "My dad was offered a job here and it seemed like a really good offer so we decided to move here. My mom's a housewife but Dad provides us really well."

"That's nice to know." Really it was. But this girl just wasn't for him. "Listen, Debbie—"

"Debbie?"

"That is your name, right?" He didn't really care now but at least he showed that he cared. "Debbie?"

"Darla!" She huffed. "My name is Darla!"

"Darla!" He repeated, slightly annoyed. "Darla. Listen, I'm having a good time, really I am but I don't think this is going to work out."

Her anger from him forgetting her name suddenly disappeared. "What? Why?" Before Sean could answer she continued, "I was admiring you from afar and I finally had the courage to ask you out! I always thought that you were dating one of those popular girls from school or Eve because you're always in each other's faces that it looks suspicious and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stopped her. "Me and Eve? Suspicious?"

"Yeah, I mean you two are always arguing and stuff…it makes some people think that the two of you are actually going out."

"Oh, God…" He groaned, bringing his hands to his face and covering himself. "Eve and I are not going out! Why would I ever go out with her!? She's a crazy, little—"

Darla sighed. "You see! That's what I'm talking about! But, Sean," she said a bit more quietly, "I really like you and if you'd give me another chance—"

"Darla," he interrupted her, "you're a good girl. I'm sure someone there is for you but it's just not me. Okay?" He took out his wallet and placed the money under his glass. "I'm sorry but it's not happening."

He stood up and began walking away when he spotted Ethan and Eve hugging just around the corner. He wasn't interested or anything but he wanted something that he could use against the pink ranger. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. "This should get her fuming mad when I tell her that I saw and her boyfriend."

* * *

"I had a great time," Eve grinned. "Thanks a lot for this day, Ethan."

Ethan grinned, too. "You're welcome. I'm really glad you had a great time because I did, too. I think we should do this again sometime, don't you think, Clipper?" He gestured towards the brown paper bag she was carrying that contained hair clips of different designs. "I think you got every design in that store."

"I haven't been in that store for a long time and since I need hair clips to keep my hair out my face I always go there and their designs for the month are just so cute!"

"I hope that you enjoy them. When you wear them, think of this date, will you?" he winked.

She laughed and nodded. "I sure will."

Ethan placed his hands in his pocket and swayed a little. "So…are you meeting anyone here? Sean, maybe?"

She glared at him. "No. I'm meeting Paige and Finn. We're going shopping with a friend."

"Ah." He grinned. "Have fun, then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I still have a morning shift in Sundae's Best. You wanna stop by?"

"Yeah, I'll do that!" He nodded. "Gotta go."

"All right, bye." She waved at him as he watched her go.

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" She smiled and turned around, taking out her phone and calling Paige. "Hey, I'm on my way…. Okay, to the department store I'll go."

* * *

"Finn, I do not like this color!" Demitri complained. "And the design is too plain!"

"But come on! It's so much better than that blue mask. This one is less flashy and more heroic."

"In my time those masks were very much loved.-"

"Demitri, this mask that you want, people will probably just laugh at you!" Finn protested.

"Then laugh all they want! This is what I want and I will get it!"

"It's not your money! It's Paige's! Well, Paige's parents!"

"I want this mask!"

"You can't have this mask!"

Paige and a few other people were watching them. It was awkward for Finn but he really didn't like the mask and he didn't want Demitri, who seemed like a well-respected prince and their mentor, wear something like that.

"Will you two stop it!?" She demanded, trying to get in between the two of them. "You're making a scene!"

"I want this mask, Finn! I will get it!"

"Demitri, it's ugly! Get another mask!"

The prince inspected the royal blue eye mask. It was lined with a golden fabric trimming, and had a ribbon attached to both ends so he could tie it round his head. It reminded him of the masks he wore during masquerade balls. "It is not as good looking as the masks from the palace but it is good enough."

"Hey, you guys!" Eve waved at them. She then stared at the newly dressed prince. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Wow, Demitri…you look hot!"

"I am actually quite comfortable, Eve. My temperature is normal."

"She means, you look good," Finn corrected.

"Oh!" Demitri turned red. "Th-thank you."

Eve smiled and went over to the blue ranger. "So…I heard the two of them arguing about a mask?"

"Yeah. Demitri wants that ugly Venetian mask while Finn's objecting. He needs it for crime fighting."

"Ah, I see," Eve nodded, looking down at the mask in her mentor's hands. "Oh, it is ugly."

Suddenly, their morphers began to bleep. It sounded rather like the noise a microwave made when the food was finished, making all of the rangers jump out of their skin.

"…What was that noise?" Paige asked, looking down at her wrist.

"Did I forget to mention that the morphers can be used to communicate?" Demitri said, giving the rangers a smug smirk. "I told Aaron about it earlier. I believe he told me it would have the same kind of function as a…walky-forky?"

"Walky-talky." Eve corrected him, before also looking down at her wrist.

"Who is this?" Paige answered, holding the gem of her wrist up to her mouth as she spoke, hiding behind a clothing rack.

"It's me, Aaron." The leader replied. "I'm watching the news right now. There's a monster attack not far from the mall. I'll meet you guys there."

"But what about your siblings?"

"I'm going to ask Kris." he answered.

"Okay, meet you there." Paige turned off the morpher and told the others what was happening. "We have to communicate with Sean and go."

Demitri nodded and clutched the mask in his hand. "I am ready to try out the mask."

"But you haven't paid for that." Finn objected.

"Ugh, I'll pay for it now. We'll come back for the other clothes later." Paige said. "You can leave your bag, too, Eve."

Finn groaned. "You can't be serious about buying that mask for him."

She cringed, pausing mid-stride before turning back to her fellow ranger "We'll get him another one later." She whispered.

* * *

Sean was still in the mall when they called him and he immediately caught up with them. "Where's Aaron?"

"He's going to catch up with us." Paige said, sprinting towards the disturbance.

"Ah! Humans who are actually running towards me!" A green, dragon-like monster was in front of them. He was covered with dark green scales, but they had begun to split from wear and tear. His claws were enormous, sharp, and also filthy. "I've been sent by Aruki to destroy the rangers! Do you know where they are?"

"Right here!" Finn answered, standing in line with the other rangers as they glared at the creature.

"Aruki would send a fire-breathing creature?" Demitri wondered, eyeing up the monster. "But her powers are based on ice."

"Didn't General Thresh order Big Dome to destroy us? His powers are based on fire."

The prince nodded. "Yes, I cannot believe I did not notice that."

"Good to know!" Sean said sarcastically. "We'll beat you either way!"

"Try me!"

"Guess we have to morph without Aaron." Paige said, touching the band upon her wrist in a concerned manner as she turned to the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Spirit of the Knight!"

Demitri looked at the mask that he was holding tightly and smiled. "I am very excited to wear this." He tied it around his eyes and looked at the rangers beside him. "Let's go, rangers!"

Paige and Eve brought out their weapons while Finn and Sean used their blasters. It was surprising that the monster didn't have any Scriptans with him but it made things easier.

"Have a name, monster?" the yellow ranger asked, blasting and kicking it's arms, easily dodging it's attempt at counterattacks. The monster was large and bulky, making it easier for the more agile teenager to avoid any blows.

"I am called Draken, yellow ranger!"

"How original." Paige mocked. "You made in a cross-breeding experiment?"

"Are you making fun of me, blue ranger!?"

"Depends on how you see it!" She threw her daggers to slash the monster's stomach, making it back up a bit.

"That doesn't stop me! Where's your red ranger?"

"Right here!" Aaron came flying, already morphed, and used his blaster to hit Draken's head. When he landed he took out his Phoenix sword and gave Demitri his blaster. "Were you looking for me?"

"I heard the red ranger is the most powerful. A descendant of a red knight: Bertrand Marsden."

"I don't know who he is but if you say so!" Aaron swung his sword over and over trying his best to weaken Draken. Paige was slashing its back while Demitri, Finn, Sean and Eve (who changed weapons) used their blasters.

"You six may be very good, but I'm better!" Draken took in a lot of breath and released a huge amount of fire, sending the rangers flying and hitting the ground forcefully. "I challenge you to try me again!"

"Challenge accepted!" Finn and Sean exclaimed at the same time. They returned their blasters to the holsters and took out the Centaur Staff and Dragon Axe, then jumped to the dragon-like monster.

"Our turn!" Paige and Eve yelled, raising their weapons. The jumped after the two male rangers and Paige threw her Selkie Daggers while Eve shot two arrows with her Nymph Bow.

"Don't forget us!" Aaron shouted. He and Demitri jumped together, hitting the monster straight in the chest and knocking him backwards.

"Rangers, Knight Cannon now!" Demitri ordered.

"Knight Cannon, assemble!" The rangers placed their individual weapons in their proper places to form their cannon. "Knight Canon!" The rangers took their places. "Mystical Knight Cannon Strike!" Beams of energy blasted out of the cannon and hit the monster directly on target, destroying it and making it turn into dust.

"All right!"

Demitri smiled and congratulated the rangers of their victory.

"Now we can go back to buying clothes for Demitri!" Finn laughed.

"How'd you get out of the house, Aaron?" Paige asked.

"I had to bribe Kris…" he sighed. "I have to go home."

"You're no fun." Sean said, smirking.

"Neither are you." Eve told him.

"You think you rangers defeated me so easily!?"

They all turned around and backed away in shock. "Whoah!"

"What!?"

"How'd he do that!?"

"No way!"

"Why!?"

The creature they had just destroyed was not only back in peak condition, but he had grown the size of a skyscraper. He towered over the buildings of Stone Rose as he laughed manically and leered down at the rangers on the ground.

The prince gritted his teeth at the sight of the enlarged monster. "Rangers!"

"How do we defeat him, Demitri!?" Aaron asked, turning to his mentor.

"It's time to use your zords."

* * *

**Ok! That was that!**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated. **

**We hope you have been enjoying reading this as much as we have enjoyed writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Helping a Friend part 3

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kale stood up and congratulated his ice general, Aruki. "You have successfully used the reviving and growth spell. I am honestly surprised but I can see your determination in this."

"Thank you, Kale." Aruki smiled as she tied her long, jet black hair back. "Now, Draken, destroy the city!"

* * *

"Zords? What are they?" Finn asked.

"You will see." Demitri told them. "Raise your morphers and call out your legendary creatures."

Aaron watched as the Draken started to walk to the city. He shrugged. "It's worth a shot." Lifting his arm and placing his mouth near the piece and he called for his legendary creature. "Phoenix zord, arise!"

At that moment, the earth began to shake. The legendary phoenix screeched from inside a volcano thousands of miles away. It arose from the lava and flew out, hearing its partner's call. As it was flying, faster than the speed of sound, the fiery bird transformed into a mechanical creature. It arrived before the rangers with a deafening screech.

"Wow!" The red ranger gasped. He jumped and landed inside the cockpit. "This is…amazing! You ready to show your stuff, phoenix?" The phoenix screeched again. "That's it!"

Paige grinned. "Wow…okay, let's try it. Selkie zord, arise!"

"Centaur zord, arise!"

"Dragon zord, arise!"

"Nymph zord, arise!"

The legendary selkie arose from the sea. Her human figure from the top, and the seal-like figure from the bottom quickly shifting into a mechanical form and became slightly larger. A fast walker even on land, the selkie greeted her partner and offered her hand. Paige hopped onto it and quickly went in the cockpit. "This is awesome, selkie!"

The legendary centaur was resting peacefully in the mountain until he heard his partner call. He galloped as fast as he could to Finn's destination, transforming into a mechanical figure and also grew in size. When he reached the yellow ranger, he kneeled down and allowed Finn to get inside the cockpit. "It's nice to see you, too, centaur…also, Paige, what's a Selkie?"

"Scottish folklore." She replied frankly. "Look it up."

Interrupting the two ranger's conversation, the bright, clear blue sky above the city began to be covered in sudden forming clouds. The legendary dragon came out of his hiding place in the clouds when he heard his partner call for him. It puffed a bit of smoke then slithered down. The scales turned into metal and it quickly surrounded the green ranger. He used his tail to bring Sean up to the cockpit. "Cool entrance. This is like…a game! But better! Are you ready to be my partner, dragon?" The dragon nodded in response.

The nymph was busy taking care of her forest when she heard Eve call for her. She spread her wings and as she walked, she turned into metal and also became larger. She flew to the pink ranger and gave her a friendly greeting before allowing her inside the cockpit. "Wow…let's go, nymphie!"

The legendary-creatures-turned-zords took orders from the rangers and attacked the dragon-like monster with their individual abilities. For Demitri, it was a bit nerve-wrecking considering that this would be the first time that the zords would be in use. He was sure that he and his knights made the zords the best that they could but it was still something that he feared_. 'What if this is a failure? What if something happens to the rangers?'_

"Demitri!" Aaron communicated through his own communicator which had a white gem. "Any tips on how we can defeat him?"

"Combine your zords and it will become the Knight Megazord!"

"All right, guys!" The team leader grinned. "Time to combine!"

Finn's centaur zord turned into the feet, legs and waist. Sean's dragon zord formed the lower torso while Aaron's phoenix zord became the upper torso and head. Paige's selkie zord became the right arm and hand and Eve's became the left arm and hand. The big and spacey cockpit was found inside the phoenix zord. Aaron was at the head; his table's panel with the symbol of the phoenix, with Paige and Eve a bit behind him, on his right with the symbol of the selkie and on his left with the symbol of the nymph, respectively. In line with Aaron on the farther side were Finn and Sean, on the right was the symbol of the centaur and on his left was the symbol of the dragon. "Knight Megazord!"

Demitri let out a breath. "So far, so good."

Draken laughed at the sight of the megazord. "A gigantic robot will destroy me? How pathetic! You look like a toy that became a giant!"

"He's really getting on my nerves." Sean muttered.

"Now you know how it feels when you're getting on my nerves." Eve said.

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, let's defeat this guy."

"Right. He's more annoying than Big Dome." Paige sighed.

"But I'm wondering how Draken was able to grow…" Aaron shook his head.

"It must be Kale's doing. He must have used the growth and reviving spell." Demitri answered him.

"Then there must be a shrinking spell, Dem!" Sean yelled. "And surely you can do it!"

"I am afraid it is the forbidden growth and reviving spell. It was used before by a warlock who created the spells. He made a mistake and his frog destroyed half a village. There is a reverse spell to do this but it is different from the one I was taught."

"I hate the medieval times…or wherever Demitri came from." Finn huffed.

"I come from the year thirteen sixty-eight, Finn."

"What are the special techniques of this...megazord, Demitri?" Aaron asked.

"The Rumble Punch, Drag Kick and the special attack, Light Strike."

"That sounds nice." Paige said.

"Ready to try out the first two?" The leader asked.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

Draken had previously been taking in as much as he could. He needed it if he was going to destroy the rangers. He let out a huge burst of fire and the megazord toppled to the ground. "Ha, this is way easier than I thought now that I'm bigger! How's about another fire, rangers? I'd love to eat some megazord barbecue! Yum!"

Finn and Sean were finally able to make the big robot stand. "Everyone okay?" Finn asked.

There were murmurs of 'yes'.

"Wanna try the punch, Eve?"

"You read my mind, Paige!"

"Rumble Punch!"

The left and right 'arms and hands' of the zord took turns punching the monster in every place they could in a speedy pace. The last punch was from the selkie and it sent Draken flying a few feet away from them.

Aaron grinned. "Good job, girls!"

But Draken was up in seconds. "Not yet!" His speech was slurred but he was definitely still trying to put up a fight. "I'm not losing to a bunch of punches! It'll take more than that to destroy me!"

"Then it'll be my pleasure to make sure you stay down for good this time!" Finn shouted. "Ready, Sean?"

"Ready." His brother nodded.

"Drag Kick!"

The zord ran towards the dragon-like monster and once it was close enough it jumped and kicked him with full force. Draken was lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Have enough yet?" Aaron asked.

"You…wish…" Draken groaned as he tried to stand. "I'm still able to stand…I'm going to…defeat you Power Rangers!"

"I've had enough of him." Eve sighed.

"Me too." Paige nodded.

"Well, he's weak enough." Aaron said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Energy with their respective colors appeared out of each head of the individual zords. They connected at some point and turned into a blinding light. "Light Strike!" The white ball of pure energy shocked the dragon monster straight in the chest and it disintegrated into dust and paper.

"All right!"

"The megazord works…" Demitri grinned, fist-pumping the air as he jumped in joy. "It actually works!"

All the rangers jumped out of the megazord and their zords separated, going back to their normal looks and sizes and greeting their new partners.

"Rangers, try to de-morph so that they will be more familiar with you." Demitri smiled, admiring his and the knights' work.

"Power down!"

Paige smiled at her selkie. "Hi!"

The half-human gave her a warm smile and nodded. She had a white dandelion on her ear, she took it out and handed it to her partner. Her long, silky black hair was something every girl would have been jealous of, it fell perfectly in place and brought out the creature's deep blue eyes.

Finn was admiring the centaur's body. His long hair was a rich brown and his horse body was smooth and clean. No hair out of place, and he smelled nice. Like plants that were in a well taken cared for garden. "Aren't you a beauty…?"

The dragon and Sean were staring at each other like it was a bit unbelievable. Sean should have been used to the unbelievable, but seeing a real, living dragon right in front of him was simply…wow. _'Did dragons even exist? I know dinosaurs did.'_ He shifted uncomfortably, "Um…hi."

The dragon huffed, sending out smoke from his nostrils which made Sean cough and back away. His green scale seemed like jade, he looked like a royal dragon. His eyes were silver, something fit for a king.

"I hope we get along." Sean said, fanning out the smoke.

Eve was hugging her partner. "You're so pretty! Do you have a name? I don't think so, Demitri never said anything! I'll call you Nymphie! Is that okay? Well I called you that already so yes, your name will be Nymphie!"

The nymph simply smiled and hugged her partner back.

Aaron was caressing the huge phoenix's feathers. He had different shades of red and bright orange but his beak was gold. He was majestic and it amazed him to see such a high ranking bird. It was also the only creature that was nearly gigantic in original size. "Phoenix, huh? You're beautiful."

Demitri smiled at the scene in front of him. It reminded him of when he had his first magical pet. He had a Pegasus, the white, winged horse. "It is nice to see them enjoying their new partners." He cleared his throat. "Rangers, your partners will have to go back to their resting places soon."

The rangers nodded, understanding.

"Can I ask a favor?" Aaron spoke.

"May I." Paige corrected.

"May I ask a favor?"

Demitri nodded. "What is it, Aaron?"

"I think I'll be able to get home faster if I ride on Phoenix…is that okay?"

"That is the decision of the Phoenix, not mine."

Aaron looked nervously at his new partner. The phoenix screeched and nudged his beak towards the red ranger. "So, Phoenix…would you care to bring me home?"

The phoenix gestured the ranger to hop onto his back. Aaron smiled and did so.

"Thanks, Phoenix." He looked at his teammates with a smile. "Well, see you guys tomorrow. We should have lunch together, don't you think?"

"I'm out." Sean said.

Finn sighed. "He'll change his mind. But I'll go. Whoever gets there first saves a table."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Paige grinned.

"Is it okay if Ethan joins us?" Eve asked.

Aarons shrugged. "Unless we have something to talk about, yeah, that'd be okay." He checked the time and sighed. "I really gotta go. See you guys. And Demitri, get rid of that hideous mask!"

Demitri frowned. "I refuse."

Phoenix flew into the air, headed for Aaron's home. The rangers and prince watched for awhile before heading back to the mall.

"Is anyone still up for shopping?" Paige asked.

"I am!" Finn grinned.

"Me too!" Eve smiled.

Sean looked at them before shrugging. "Better than going home alone."

"Aren't you going to pick up Catherine and Derek from the Jacksons'?" Finn pointed at the blonde teenage boy. "Since you said you weren't coming with us."

"I asked Lara to do it since she's going along the way."

"They're next door to us."

"You pick them up then!"

"Lazy arse…" Eve mumbled as she altered the position of her hairclip.

* * *

Aaron burst inside the house, looking from side to side to see if any damage was done. "Is everyone okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kris asked, holding the remote possessively as she turned away from the TV to see her older brother.

He sighed in relief. "Nothing, just checking. James and Herbert might have done something…destructive."

Kris rolled her eyes. "That's Merina's job."

"Anthony's back. He was furious when he didn't see you." Lawrence informed him.

Aaron sat on the couch and groaned. "And what did you tell him?"

"There was an emergency shortage of food and you went to the grocery store."

"Did he believe you?"

"No, of course not. He just gave me a glare and went to his room."

"He said that if something happens to us, it's all on you," Kris added. "I agree."

The red ranger shot daggers at his younger sister. "Whatever."

* * *

The rest of the group were back inside the mall. They had gone through about 3 different sports shops and fancy-dress stores looking for a tasteful mask that Demitri approved of. Eve held up a full-face, white hockey mask for Demitri's inspection.

"How about this mask, Demitri?" Eve suggested.

"Too plain."

"This one?" Finn held up another mask with a blue lightning bolt.

"No."

"This looks good on you, Demitri. It matches the color of your eyes." Paige smiled.

"I believe that people will not be interested in my eyes, Paige."

Eve sighed as she scanned the rack again. A lot of them were similar to the others so she didn't have to ask the prince about that. She walked to the next aisle and saw Sean flirting with a saleslady.

"You're too young to be working, babe." he said.

"A part time job." She giggled. "I'm only here during the weekends."

"So when do you go on dates?"

"Friday nights."

"Would you like to go with me this week?"

She grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yes."

"Great. Give me your—"

Eve cleared her throat. The green ranger and the saleslady looked at her. "You're supposed to be helping _us_ find a _mask_ for _Demitri_. Not help _yourself_ find a _date_. Can't you manage to go to one place and not flirt with a girl?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd notice when we're together."

'_That kind of hurts.'_ She huffed. "Well, if you must know, I wouldn't be interested anyways."

The green ranger smirked and continued talking to the saleslady. When they finished, Sean turned around and saw Eve nearly wrestling with a customer over a mask.

"I saw it first!" the pink ranger yelled.

"I got it first!" the other woman shouted.

Sean immediately went to them and pulled Eve away. "Sorry, ma'am. My friend has issues. Go ahead and take it."

The woman glared at the girl and walked away, clutching the mask in triumph.

Eve groaned and pushed Sean away from her. "What did you do that for?"

"You were making a scene."

"So? It's not like you were a part of it!"

He glared at her. "I save you from a really embarrassing situation and you just shout at me!?"

Finn, Paige and Demitri watched the conflict for a little while longer before returning back to their task.

"Would they not get into trouble?" Demitri asked.

"Nah." Finn shook his head, "Sean's always getting into trouble. They'll get out of it."

Paige was pushing the cart filled with clothes. "It's getting pretty late. Let's go pay for this already."

"What about a new mask?" Finn whispered.

"We'll think of something," Paige whispered back. She eyed Demitri grinning at the mask that he had fought for and shook her head. "We have to get rid of that annoying mask…_forcibly_."

"Agreed."

* * *

Kale was walking around Aruki. The ice general was nervously standing and shifting from one leg to another. "Kale…"

"Silence! You have failed me, Aruki!"

"I did not mean to—"

"I ordered you to be silent! I do not want an explanation! You used the spell well but the monster was not good enough!"

Aruki bowed her head in shame.

"Thresh!" The wizard ordered. The fire general came in quickly. "I need a new monster."

"Right away, Kale." Thresh bowed.

"But we will be careful this time." Kale sat on his chair and placed his chin on his palm. "We need a plan, as well. A genius plan. Something that will destroy the rangers inside out."

"What do you mean, Kale?"

"Weakness. I need their weaknesses. Personal weaknesses. I already know that Demitri's weakness will have something to do with his precious rangers. Thresh, I need the background of every ranger, no, every _modern human _in this time's weaknesses. Understood?"

"Yes, Kale. I will inspect the report made by the recon-Scriptans earlier."

The sorcerer leaned on the chair. "And what will I do with you, Aruki?"

"Whatever it is you wish, Kale."

"I should kill you where you stand. You put my hopes up quite high. Expectations, Aruki. You know that when I expect I want it fulfilled."

"I did not mean to disappoint you, Kale."

"Always the same choice of words…I do not believe that you would disappoint me, Aruki. I believe that you were trying to help me destroy Demitri and his Power Rangers. But those words are not enough! I need proof that you did not mean to disappoint me!"

"Yes, Kale," Aruki nodded. She was used to him bashing her. He played favorites and he obviously favored Thresh more. After all, she was just a knight who had fallen for the once good sorcerer. She never wanted to be evil; she just wanted to be with him. She sighed inaudibly. "I will try my best next time."

"You are dismissed."

Aruki bowed again and left. On the way, she passed by Thresh and she gave him a glare while he simply chuckled.

"Still interested in Kale's heart?"

"That is none of your business, Thresh."

"I believe it is. I would like to know what is happening to my comrade."

"I still do not see you as my comrade."

The fire general laughed. "Just know, Aruki, that I am Kale's favorite. It's quite obvious, is it not?"

"I do not have to be reminded."

"Kale gave me the task to find the rangers' weaknesses. What task did he give you? Oh, that's right. He did not give you a task. He gave you a scolding. Poor, poor, Aruki."

The ice general wanted to attack him right there. It would have been easier if he wasn't needed by Kale. "We're not yet done, Thresh. I will prove to you soon that I will be as great as a general as you would ever be. Kale would favor me soon. I guarantee it, just watch."

"I shall guarantee it that you will always fail."

"Watch your mouth, Thresh. There is a lot you do not know about me. I do not give up easily." She raised her arm and decided to strike the fire general. He easily dodged it. "Just you wait, Thresh," she muttered, turning and walking away.

* * *

**And there is the end of the 'Helping a Friend' "episode". It was fun. Anyways, the next chapter is pretty exciting so we hope that you'll be excited, too!**

**Reviews are always appreciated, whether good or bad, they make an amazing source of inspiration!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Facing Fears part 1

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

**We bring to you the next 'episode'! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Good morning, Kale." Thresh bowed. "I may have some good news for you."

"May…and what is it, Thresh?"

"I have found Reverie, the dream monster."

"Ah, Reverie is good. What have you got planned for the rangers and Demitri?"

"Reverie will explore their deepest nightmares, she will find what scares the rangers the most, something we can use against them, Kale."

The sorcerer walked around, nodding as if he understood what his general had just told him. "And what did those recon-Scriptans tell you about the modern human world? Is there anything we could use against them?"

"Technology, Kale. Everyone seems to be dependent on technology."

Kale gave a laugh. "I see. Once we destroy the rangers and the meddling prince then we will…do something about the modern technology these humans are very dependent on. It'll be much, much easier once they're eliminated."

"Agreed, Kale. I am on my way to get the scroll of Reverie, would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I would. I want to meet the monster who will be responsible for the rangers' demise."

* * *

Aaron walked groggily up the steps of the school building. He had dark rims under his eyes and his head was pounding from the lack of sleep. He was bumping into people and the nicer ones were all asking if he was okay. He reached his locker and before he could open it he hit his head and murmured about going back to sleep.

"Aaron?"

The red ranger mumbled and turned the other way.

"Dude."

"Go away."

Someone wrapped their arms around Aaron's waist and squeezed him to the point of suffocation. "Wake up, man! You're gonna be late! We have math after homeroom! Both teachers are really strict, you know that."

He yawned. "I'll just go back home and sleep."

"What did you do last night?" Another person asked.

"I was chasing James and Herbert and," he yawned again, "I had to stop the argument between the two little girls. They made a lot of noise. Mom, Dad, Anthony and the others were sleeping peacefully…I don't know how they do it."

"Grab your books and let's get going." The first person said.

"I wanna go back to sleep."

"Too bad." The second one groaned. "What's your locker combination?"

Aaron snapped up and blinked away the sleepiness. "No it's okay, I got it."

Paige walked by and saw the leader. "Hi, Aaron." She greeted him with a warm smile.

The red ranger looked around and waved. "Morning, Paige."

Marc slapped the sleepy boy's back. "You and Paige Blake? I didn't even know you guys talked! She's hot, and smart...good catch!"

Aaron yawned again. "Paige and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

"How'd you guys even…how'd you guys start talking?" Liam, his other friend, asked. "I haven't seen any contact until now."

"Things…" Aaron yawned, "happened. Now let's get to class before Mr. Smith comes in. Um…when are we having Mr. Reid, Marc?"

"After recess, why?"

"Great, two straight periods of sleeping."

* * *

"Monster of dreams, Reverie, arise from your sleep and put yourself in good use!" Thresh commanded. "The great sorcerer Kale is standing before you. Wake up!" The scrolls the fire general was holding then began to float midair above him and the words glowed brightly. Seconds later, a monster, more slender than its predecessors, with long, sharp claws and devilish yellow eyes appeared, bowing down. "Reverie!"

"Master Kale, General Thresh." She said "How may I be of service?"

"Thresh says that you can get the rangers' weaknesses through their nightmares." Kale replied. "Is this true?"

"Yes, master Kale. I can do that."

"Good, good. Do not disappoint me, both of you!"

A few feet away from them was Aruki, leaning against the door on the edge of the room, watching in jealousy.

* * *

**First Period**

"Good morning!" Eve greeted her seatmate.

"Good morning to you, too, hamster." Ethan smiled.

"Hamster?"

"First thing I thought of." He shrugged. Then he groaned and tilted his head upwards. "Stupid headache. I hate it. You got any aspirin?"

"Why don't you go to the clinic? I can take you there."

"I hate that place, the lights are always too bright and I have to be with those who are just pretending to be sick, not the mention the nurses always creep me out."

Eve licked her upper lip and hesitantly put her hand over his arm. She closed her eyes and thought about healing him. _'I can do this…I can do this.'_ Seconds later, she opened one eye and saw Ethan staring at her. "How do you feel?"

"Better…um…how'd you…you know…do that?"

"Do what?"

He leaned towards her. "Make me feel better."

"I guess I'm just special." She smirked, leaning back. "Don't you think?"

Ethan, at first, was surprised at her choice of words. His lips then curled into a smile, "I think so, too."

Someone cleared his throat and walked by them, cutting their close contact. "P.D.A."

They looked up and saw Sean sitting behind Ethan. Finn was behind him and he gave them an apologetic look before sitting down on the seat behind the pink ranger.

"You know, Sean, there was so much more space around us…what? Did you miss me?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Just say so."

Sean scoffed. "Sorry about ruining your moment with your boyfriend."

The class became silent and they all turned to them. It was a usual high school class, gossip was gossip no matter who it involved.

"He's not my boyfriend." Eve defended through gritted teeth.

"Darn, really? I already spread the picture of the two of you I took in the mall yesterday." And just as he said that everyone's phone began to ring. "And the best part is: I'm not even sorry."

"How'd you get everyone's numbers?" Ethan asked, looking as if he didn't mind the about-to-be-rumor.

"The phonebook." Finn replied, leaning back in his seat nonchalantly.

"Oh." Ethan nodded and turned back to Eve, smirking. "So, what do you say, _girlfriend_, lunch date?"

Eve was still scowling at the green ranger. "Sure," she answered, giving Sean a wicked smile before turning to Finn. "Your brother sucks, Finn."

The yellow ranger smiled warily. "He doesn't suck, he's just…immature…?"

* * *

**Second Period**

"Hey, Paige," Aaron leaned forward, and whispered to the brunette "what did you answer for number six in the math homework?"

"You're supposed to be doing your own homework, Aaron." She replied in hushed tones.

"Yeah, but I was busy with the brats…please, Paige? Do you see the dark circles around my eyes?"

"I noticed this morning." She replied as she took out her math homework, keeping her eyes on the door to the classroom. "Give me your paper, at least let me check if you've got everything right."

"Thanks, Paige." He grinned.

She smiled in response, scanning the red ranger's homework. "So, ready for power training later?"

He groaned. "Oh, right! Darn it, darn it, darn it! I need to go back to sleep!"

"Go to the medical clinic. And oh, you got number three wrong. I wrote down the answer to number three and six in pencil. You got the rest correct." She handed him back the paper, still refusing to look at him. "Don't think that this is going to be an everyday thing, Ashdown."

"No worries, Blake. And thanks." He got the paper and erased his mistake then wrote the correct answer, making sure that his friend's writing wasn't seen.

Aaron then proceeded to taking a slight nap. Luck was on his side, Mr. Ramsey was tardy.

Paige blew strands of her hair away from her face, counting the minutes until their teacher came.

"Psst, Paige!" Someone whispered behind her, making her jolt up and tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

She turned around and smiled at Ginny. "Hey. Why are you whispering?"

Ginny gestured for her to lean. "Since when did you start talking to Aaron Ashdown?"

She shrugged. "I don't really remember…why?"

"He's so hot! I mean, he's not part of the 'It Crowd' and _definitely_ not as hot as Sean but he's still hot! Don't you know how lucky you are?"

Paige turned to look at her teammate. "Well…no, not really…. He's cute but I never really thought about him in that way."

Her friend sighed dreamily in his direction. "Do you think he knows I exist?"

"Of course he does," Paige shook her head at the question. "Why wouldn't he?" Then she turned around and looked back at the front of the class. _'Sometimes, boys make girls act way too crazy…I don't get it…nor do I want to, thinking about it. I feel bad for those girls who are obsessed with guys; I hope they realize that they don't always have to dream about them.'_

"Good morning, students. I apologize for my tardiness. Let's get straight to business. I've got a lot of announcements to make so let's make this quick. First of all would be Mr. Ashdown!"

Aaron sat up from his seat and wiped the evidence of his blissful sleep. "Yes, Mr. Ramsey?"

"Were you having a good rest?"

"Actually, sir, it was great." He grinned, chuckling nervously. "Just a few more minutes would have been better, though."

Everyone in class suddenly burst into laughter while Paige just shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Aaron."

* * *

**Dismissal**

"Hey, Finn!" A tall boy with jet black hair called, jogging up to the dark skinned ranger.

"Hey, Riggs. What's up?" Finn responded.

"We're gonna shoot some hoops by the park, wanna come along?"

"Nah, I've got some practice stuff with Sean and some other people. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Riggs nodded. "Sure."

Finn headed out the door of the school and sat on the ledge, waiting for the others to come out. "Hey, Paige." He greeted the girl. "I'm ready to train my powers."

"Me too. It'd be really nice to use my…whatever it is with a bit more control."

"Where are the others?"

"I saw Aaron going towards the restroom. Eve's talking to Ethan but I don't know where Sean is."

"I'm here!" Eve announced, coming out with roller-blades. "Do I still have time to put these on? I'm too lazy to walk."

"Go ahead, the others aren't here yet." Finn said, scooting over for his friend to have space to sit on the wall.

Aaron came out and smiled at them. "Hey. Can we please stop by Sundae's Best? I'm really in need of an energizer."

Paige checked her watch. "Yeah. If Sean comes out now we'll have lots of time before we need to be there. One thing I learned from living with a prince is always be on time unless you have a legitimate excuse."

"Stopping by to grab a smoothie isn't one of them?"

"I don't think so."

Finn sighed and took out his phone to call his brother. "Where are you?"

"Probably picking up girls." Eve muttered, tightening the straps of her roller-blades with menace.

"You better hurry. If we're late we're blaming you." He got off the phone and nodded. "He better come soon."

Seconds later Sean came out. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'm going to ask Mr. Pike to give you all discounts." She grinned, standing up. "Except for you, Sean, you're paying in full."

* * *

**Paige's Garage**

"Hi, Demitri!" Finn waved at him. "We got you a smoothie."

"Thanks! I've been craving for something like this for some time."

The past few days, Finn and Aaron have been teaching him how to walk like a modern human. Sean was in charge of clothes and his way of acting. Paige and Eve were in the personality department. Progress was slow, but at least now he didn't stand out like a saw thumb in public.

"Are you guys ready to start training your abilities?"

They all nodded eagerly.

Demitri grinned. "Great! Paige and I have set up stations for each of you. Except you, Eve, you have to practice with me. Aaron, your station has a variety of objects, light to heavy. Try doing the light ones first, working your way up. Paige, you know what to do. Finn, yours will be in that room." He pointed at a yellow and white door. "There's a clock in there. We have to separate so that it doesn't affect the others."

"Um…how?"

"I've used magic to put that room in a different…sort of dimension. It's different there. Once you step back in here everything will be back to normal."

"Oh, okay. I got it."

"Sean, your station's similar to a baseball batting cage, with a machine that throws baseballs at you at one end. Try to dodge things using your force field, work your way up to different speeds and forces too. It'll be okay if you aren't progressing too much at this stage, there are many more days to focus on training. Understood?"

The rangers nodded then moved to their respective destinations.

* * *

Aaron looked around his area. The objects ranged from a dice to a bowling ball to a large boulder in size and weight. He wasn't even going to ask where Paige and Demitri managed to go them in without anyone noticing.

He used his index finger to lift up the small dice. "I wonder if I can make you stay there without pointing at you." Slowly he hid his hand behind him and narrowed his eyes. It worked for about two seconds before it fell. "Okay, close enough. Let's try again. He used his hand to lift the dice and let go slowly. This time, it was up for five seconds. "I can practice with this first."

* * *

Paige was the one who set up her own station. It consisted of a lot of objects that could make even the faintest of sounds when suddenly touched. She was nervous at first but then she was determined to use her abilities better. It could help whenever there's a silent monster that they'd have to battle, or even better, she'd stop looking like a madwoman every time an unexpected noise burst her eardrums. "Maybe I can use this in school," she said quietly then chuckled, sitting down and crossing her legs.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to hear the farthest she can. At first she heard everyone's actions, Aaron dropping things, Sean's machine shooting out objects and Demitri and Eve talking.

Then she heard a faint sound coming from Finn's room. It was first just the sounds of the clock ticking, and then it was low murmurs. _'That must be Finn.'_ She tried to focus more, to hear what he was saying exactly but to no luck._ 'That's okay, there's still time for some practice, right?'_

* * *

Finn was pacing back and forth in his room. "Demitri never really explained what I can do…so what do I do?" The clock on the wall was ticking quietly, still in the same time as the one outside. After pacing back and forth for a few minutes, he decided to experiment.

'_What was I doing the last time that everything slowed down?'_ He pondered. _'Was I panicked? Calm? Confused? Thinking of everything? Thinking of nothing? Think Finn, think!'_

At that moment, he turned to the clock in the room. The time was 5 minutes behind what it should have been. Blinking for a moment, the clock's time was back to normal.

"Dammit!" He said, turning back to the clock. "What did I do?! Think!"

* * *

Eve was shifting nervously in front of Demitri. "I'm scared."

"It's okay," he soothed. "Here." He held out his arm and cut the skin open slightly. "Try to heal this."

"But—Dem, I healed Ethan's headache a while ago but I don't know how I even did that. I thought it was just a lucky thing and—"

"Eve, Eve, breathe. In…and out, again…in and out. Good. Now, this wound isn't very big so I'm sure you can close it."

Eve nodded with a shaky breath. "Okay…." She placed her hand on his arm and a light, pink glow appeared.

Demitri yelped in pain.

The pink ranger's eyes widened and she removed her hand to check what she had done and gasped, seeing that the wound had expanded and now was bleeding. "Oh, my…Demitri! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…I'm sorry. Demitri…Demitri are you okay?"

The prince sighed. "It's okay. Don't worry about it; I didn't know you had the power to injure as well."

Sean laughed loudly.

She gritted her teeth and glared. "I'd gladly injure him."

Demitri smiled faintly. "Shall we try again?"

"Yeah, okay." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I can do this." She placed her hand on top of his arm again and relaxed her mind to concentrate. Softly humming, another light, pink glow appeared, this time much warmer, and she could feel the same energy that she released when she healed Ethan. She removed her hand and grinned, there was no trace of Demitri's wound at all. "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did!" Demitri grinned. "Great job! But starting now try not to heal people you don't really need to heal. Okay? Except for me since you're practicing."

She nodded. "Okay. I'm ready to try it again."

"Lucky shot."

She and Demitri looked over to see Sean smirking at them. "Magic does not take luck, Sean. It takes a great amount of skill and control." Demitri told him.

"Whatever you say." The green ranger sighed. Just as he turned around a baseball hit his shoulders and he nearly toppled to the ground. That made Eve laugh harder than he did earlier. He simply glared at her, trying to hide his embarrassment. "At least I can control my powers better than she can."

He readied himself for another item to be thrown. When another baseball appeared he raised his hand and a green electric circle appeared. There was a crackling sound when the ball touched the force field. Another one appeared, he quickly used the fields again. Minutes later the size of the balls being thrown had increased to a basketball. It was a bit harder to stop but he was able to do it.

"This isn't so bad…" He smiled, dropping the shield to wipe some sweat off of his brow. "I can definitely practice this more."

* * *

**After Practice**

"Are you sure you guys will get home safe?" Paige asked for about the tenth time. "I can ask the driver to bring you guys home."

"You have a driver?" Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you walk?"

She shrugged, scratching the back of her head. "I'm too cramped inside the car. Anyways, are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, we'll go home as a group if you want." Finn smiled. "Drop off Aaron then Eve, since Sean and I live in the same house."

"And it's cool, Paige. Evan's at a friend's house that's pretty near to me so we're going to meet in one those intersections."

"Well, okay, if you insist. I'll meet you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Finn said.

Paige nodded and waved. Demitri was back in the garage so he couldn't leave. The blue ranger skipped to the garage and greeted the mentor. "Hey. I think training was a success, especially for the first day."

"Yeah, I think it was good, too. Nothing exploded, so they've already exceeded my expectations."

"Demitri, when you…go back to your time, how will you dress and act and speak?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. It…depends. Why?"

"I just like how you improved. You don't speak or act or dress in such a formal way. I mean, I know you're a prince and all but…it's nice, you know?"

Demitri smiled. "Yeah. I like it, too."

* * *

"Evan!" Eve shouted.

A boy who looked almost identical to Eve waved back. The other rangers knew him but they never really interacted, except Aaron since they had some mutual friends. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I'm really tired."

"Who are you friends…well, I know Aaron."

"Evan this is Finn and Sean. Finn, Sean, meet my twin brother, Evan."

"Hi." Finn grinned.

Sean merely nodded nonchalantly. "Hey."

"I have to go home now." Aaron said. "I need to check if my siblings are okay."

"Let's go home then, Evan." Eve yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Bye, guys. Nice meeting you."

"Bye."

The siblings and Aaron left. Finn and Sean were standing there for awhile before they decided to get a move on. "Evan looks like a good guy…I heard Eve has two more older brothers. When are you planning on meeting them?"

"Huh? Me? No, no way! I will never meet her family. Why would I want to?" Sean frowned. "That's the last in my to-do list."

"So it's still in the to-do list?"

"Shut up." The green ranger glared at him.

* * *

"Sleep tight, rangers!" Reverie laughed, looking through her crystal ball and she prepared her spell. "I hope you have _pleasant_ dreams."

* * *

**So that was that chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to get out! Truth is, this was written out by the lovely Rish a while ago, but I've been busy with exams so I haven't been able to get round to editing it!**

**The next couple chapters are also already written, but I'm still in the middle of my exams until the 5th of June so don't expect too many regular updates for a while. Sorry again!**

**As always, reviews make us writers' worlds go round! It'll mean a lot to us what you think of the chapter and the way the next story arc will be going!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Facing Fears part 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

* * *

_Aaron's usual black space suddenly had lights turning on one by one. He blinked, trying to get used to the bright lights that began to surround him. He held up his arms to shield himself. There were murmurs and he wondered what they were talking about._

"_Mr. Ashdown, please tell us more about yourself."_

"_What?" he asked in surprised. Why would they be suddenly asking about him?_

"_What are you plans for the future, Mr. Ashdown?"_

"_Why are you interested?"_

"_What do you think about the death penalty to punish criminals?"_

"_That line is quite harsh, sir."_

"_Mr. Ashdown, do you mind telling us about your plans about leading your team of Power Rangers against the sorcerer Kale and his generals? You are the red Power Ranger, after all."_

"_H-h-how'd you kn-kno-know th-th-tha-t-that?"_

"_Sir, please, just answer the question."_

"_W-w-well I…um…I-I-I-I don't-t-t think-ink y-y-you're s-s-supposed to know-ow that. Now, p-please, I have to g-g-go…I can't-t ta-talk about-t thi-is in pub-public."_

"_But, Mr. Ashdown, we would want to know your perspectives."_

"_I-I-can't." Cameras flashed and more people appeared in front of him. The platform he was standing on suddenly became higher and higher. People asked more questions and he knew he couldn't answer them. "Wh-where are you-you all c-c-coming from?"_

"_Sir! Sir! I have a question!"_

"_Sir, would you look over here, please?"_

"_Mr. Ashdown, could you please answer the question? I think the whole world would like to know what the red Power Ranger has in mind, it's a live interview. Please don't back out now."_

"_Live!? Whole world!?" Aaron began to hyperventilate. "I…I…" He tried to steady his breath. He didn't know where he was, how he got there or whatever was going on but he didn't like it one bit, in fact, he hated it. "L-l-listen, I-I-I don't-t know h-how I g-g-g-got here but I w-wa-want to l-l-leave right now. I don't-t think th-that this is wh-where I'm-I'm s-s-s-s-supposed t-to b-be."_

"_Mr. Ashdown! Mr. Ashdown! Mr. Ashdown!"_

* * *

_The blue ranger was sweating and she hated it. Her vision was getting blurry and her head wasn't responding well to the situation. She couldn't see anything but the mountains in front of her, the white, puffy clouds and clear, blue sky. The air was cool and windy, a perfect day. Too bad it wasn't anything near perfect for her._

"_Come on, Paige! Jump! We'll be here!"_

"_But it's dangerous, Mom!"_

"_Honey, the straps are very secure. Look at your father and me, we've safely landed and we're just waiting for you."_

"_But…" She tugged on the metal hook that secured her to a rope tied to a machine that would make sure she was safe. "I don't trust this."_

"_Dear, just relax!" Her father called out. "Give it a try! You might enjoy it!"_

_Paige didn't know what to do at all. She wanted to be with her parents but at the same time she didn't want to jump. If she estimated she was fifty feet above ground on a very high mountain, she wondered how she and her parents were able to communicate properly. There was no supporter behind her and that made things even more suspicious. She hadn't seen her parents actually jump off but she really wanted to see them._

"_Paige Cordelia Blake! We are waiting!" Her mother shouted. "We don't have all day!"_

_That hurt. Her parents knew that she hated heights and yet they were forcing her to jump down and hurry. "I can't!"_

"_Hurry up, dear! We still have another meeting to go to!" Her father exclaimed. "They'll be waiting!"_

"_There must be another way down, right? How'd we get up here in the first place?"_

"_Paige!"_

"_I can't do it!"_

"_Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"_

* * *

_The car had a comfortable silence surrounding them. Finn was smiling broadly as he looked out the window. He loved how it was such a windy night and the stars were bright and the moon gave enough light to let him see the trees outside._

_It was his parents' anniversary and they were heading to their favorite restaurant, Italiannis, to celebrate. He was craving for their 'Create Your Own Pizza', something he had always loved since he was a child._

"_Are you okay there, Finn?" his mother asked. "You've been rather quiet."_

"_I'm just…really happy."_

_His father smiled. "I'm glad."_

_Suddenly his mother's phone rang and the yellow ranger had a dreaded feeling in his stomach. "Hello?" Jennifer greeted. "Yes…no, we're on our way to a dinner…really!? Don't worry, we'll be there in five minutes!" She hung up the phone and turned to her husband. "Donald, there's been an accident not far from here, we have to go!"_

_Donald nodded. "I'm sorry, Finnie."_

_Finn gripped the edge of the seat tightly, afraid. The car was going past the speed limit and they were nearing the accident. Nearing their accident._

"_No, please no…" he said quietly. "No. I don't want this to happen. This dream is long gone…no…please."_

_The car zoomed past a sign and Finn readied himself for impact. Mr. Webb lost control of the car and they swerved, falling in the deep lake that would take their lives._

_Finn tried as hard as he could to open the door and wake up his parents but with no such luck. He wanted to scream but the air would be wasted. He tried kicking the glass but again, it was no use. His head began spinning and he knew he was going to lose consciousness._ 'No…I need to get out…get to the surface…Mom and Dad would want me…to live…'

* * *

_Sean was holding his parents' hands as they strolled around the circus. It was his first time there and he was enjoying himself so far. Lara was with her friends so he was stuck with his parents, but it was okay, they gave him lots of cotton candy._

"_Do you wanna ride the Ferris Wheel, Sean?" His father asked._

"_Which one is that?"_

_His mother pointed at the big and circular ride that towered them a few feet away. "It'll be like we're flying."_

_Sean grinned and nodded in enthusiasm. "Yes! Yes! I wanna ride! Let's go!"_

_While they were up in their seat, the little green ranger was looking around the view. He saw a colorful tent and it intrigued him, lots of people were going in and maybe something nice and fun was inside._

"_What's that?" he asked, pointing at the designated place._

"_Oh, I think that's where the clowns are," Krista answered. "Is it, Bobby?"_

_The father looked out and nodded. "Yeah, it is. I heard their performance was really good. Wanna go there next, Sean?"_

_He nodded. "Yes!"_

_The ride ended and they raced towards the tent. Sean was excited. He had seen clowns on T.V. but never in real life. If on T.V. they're already funny, what more in real life?_

_They got good seats and he was a bit restless. He was too excited to see the clowns._

_Bobby laughed. "Don't worry, Sean. They're coming."_

_Minutes later they arrived and Sean couldn't contain his excitement. He was laughing at all the jokes and stunts, his parents wondered if he actually got them. Next was the magic show. At first it was the simple disappear and appear and all the other easy, cheap tricks. But then it was now time for the dangerous ones._

_They asked for a volunteers and Sean immediately shot his hand up. They picked him and ordered him to get inside the box. He did and they closed it. They tapped it twice and he fell under the trap hole. He looked for any way where he could go up again but he was in a dark room that only had one light._

_Suddenly, more clowns appeared, surrounding him. He smiled at them but they just snickered. They advanced at him more and Sean was becoming scared. "Um…please help me?"_

* * *

_The pink ranger was standing in front of the glass mansion. She remembered this from the movie, Thirteen Ghosts. It was the only horror movie, aside from the Scary Movie franchise, that she actually liked._

_There was a thunderstorm and she had to take shelter somewhere. So she ran towards the house and knocked, hoping that there'd be someone there. The door opened by itself and she hesitantly went in._

_Eve was walking around the house, wanting to explore the beautiful rooms. She knew that going to the basement was a bad idea, all she had to do was hope that the spinning thing wouldn't work. Too bad she hoped to early. The whole machine was spinning._

_Her eyes widened and she ran back to the entrance but it was already locked. Breaking the glass was no use so all she could do was scream. Without the special glasses she couldn't see but she had to know if there were ghosts around. Spotting a pair of the infamous 'special glasses' she nervously put it on, then screamed. She was surrounded by all twelve ghosts, and only the fourth one wasn't looking at her menacingly. She backed away but came in contact with all insects that she hated._

_She screamed in terror._

* * *

"Good morning, Paige!" Demitri yelled in the brunette's ear, making her shoot upright and stare, wide eyed at her surroundings. "Did you have an enjoyable sleep?"

"No." She snapped, both angry at Demitri for waking her up and relieved after realizing that she was no longer on the cliff, and was in fact safe in her room. "And don't go all happy with me, I had a terrible night."

"Someone's cranky."

She shot him a glare and placed his tray on the table. "I have to go prepare for school. I'll see you before I leave, okay?"

He nodded and leaned back in his seat. He shouldn't be too worried about a bad dream because he had one, too.

'_A coincidence?'_

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Blake." A blonde maid greeted her. "I was just about to bring you your breakfast upstairs. I've also noticed that you've been eating down here even while your parents are out."

"It gets lonely up there, Fely. Where's Jennifer?"

"It's her turn to clean the rooms, ma'am. I hope you enjoy the food." She placed the tray on the dining table and waited for the teenager to eat. "Um…Miss Blake, your eyes look red; you don't look like you've gotten enough sleep."

"It was just a nightmare, Fely, don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Miss Blake."

Paige was eating her toast carefully, making sure the buttery taste remained fresh in her mind. She needed to forget the dream…nightmare. She loved dreaming about spending time with her parents but the one last night was just too much. Not only did she have to stay on such a high place but she didn't even get to catch a glimpse of the adults.

"That stinks," she muttered. "Hey, Fely…do you remember when Mom and Dad are coming back home?"

"Next week, Miss Blake."

She nodded. _'That'll give me enough time to figure out how to hide Demitri….'_ She finished her breakfast and thanked the maid. "Have a nice day."

"You, too, Miss Blake."

'_I hope so…that nightmare keeps popping inside my head.'_

* * *

"Hey, Aaron!" Marc greeted cheerfully, before he saw the dark circles under his friend's green eyes. "Your siblings again?"

He shook his head. "No, dreams. I had a really bad one."

"Oh. Was it about public speaking?" Liam asked, walking up to the pair of teenaged boys.

The blonde teenager glared at him. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." The younger boy shrugged.

"I hate it. That's why I hate debating. I'd rather let the others win."

"Speaking of, I heard Mr. Ogilvy is in the hospital."

"So no debating assignment?" Aaron asked hopefully.

"Mr. Reid is substituting for him." Marc answered.

"But then what about Mr. Reid's original class?"

"Another substitute. And don't ask about why there's no sub for debating class. Nobody likes that."

"I know some people." He laughed.

"Okay, well, class is gonna start." Liam started. "I gotta go."

"Me too." Marc agreed. "See you guys during lunch?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded.

"Um…maybe…" Aaron mumbled. His two best friends looked at him oddly. "I'll try. I promise. It's just…a lot going on and…"

"Go have fun with your new friends," Marc muttered as he fixed his backpack and left.

"Sorry, Aaron." Liam looked at him, then back to the retreating figure of Marc. "Give him some time, okay?" Then he ran off to his class.

The blonde teenager sighed. He didn't like ditching his friends but it was fun hanging out with his teammates; they shared a secret, something that could start helping them bond together, sort of like a school group. It'd be weird if they stopped hanging out with one another and they just met during monster attacks.

He was about to go and walk to his class when he saw Finn pass by. The two of them had first period together. "Finn!"

The dark skinned teenager looked up and smiled. "Hey, man." His eyes were puffy and he looked as if he was about to cry or had just finished crying. "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

He shook his head and they began walking to first period. "I had a bad dream."

"Me too."

"Yeah? Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure, it's nothing big, though. Quite a few people know my biggest fear. I was on a tall platform that kept growing and each passing second more people would arrive to ask me questions and take pictures. Some even asked about my plans as being…you know, the red thing…." He shrugged as he put down his bag and sat on his chair. Finn sat beside him.

"Oh." Finn looked from him to the whiteboard. "Did you give out any…information?"

"I couldn't even if I tried. No public speaking abilities." He shook his head. "And what was yours?"

Finn thought for a moment. It was no secret that he was adopted and that his parents died in a car crash. He decided to open up; after all they'll be working together a lot. "I was in the car with my parents, we were heading to a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. On the way they got a call, an emergency, and they sped there…but we ended up falling in a lake."

"Is that how your parents died?"

He nodded. "It's funny, they were about to rescue people who had also been in an accident. I was only five when that happened. Ever since they drowned…I've always been afraid of water."

"Can you remember what they were like?" Aaron asked tentatively, avoiding looking at his friend.

After a brief silence between them, Finn replied "They always did the right thing. I don't remember much, but I remember that. They would never do anything in front of me that they weren't proud to do."

"You sure admire them, huh?"

"I guess."

"I'm sure that they'd be proud of how you turned out to be."

Finn smiled at his friend. "I hope so."

* * *

Eve yawned as she sat on her seat for second period. She woke up late and wasn't able to go to her shift in Sundae's Best and even first period. She'd also have to keep awake since it was science, the teacher was Mr. Reid and she hated the subject. She and Ethan had different schedules so she didn't really have anyone to talk to. "I hate that nightmare."

"You had a nightmare, too?" Sean asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he sat down on the chair beside her.

"Mm. What was your nightmare about?"

Sean looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Cannibals."

"Did they eat you?" Eve asked, a hint of amusement twinkling in her dark brown eyes.

"I woke up. What was yours?"

"Ghosts and insects."

"Scared of something that doesn't exist and the creepy crawlies?"

"Ghosts exist!" She defended. "At least…I think they do. And you said so, yourself, the creepy crawlies…they're so…icky."

"Who knew you were such a princess." He smirked. "Thanks for telling me your secret. Can you spell 'Blackmail'?"

Eve glared at him. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare."

Even with the two of them having nightmares the night before, it didn't stop them from bickering now.

Eve saw Sean's hand dangling and she wondered if she could heal him. _'From what? He's not sick….'_ She casually draped her hand and her fingers brushed lightly against him. _'It's worth a shot. Ugh, I can't believe I'm healing or whatever you call it Sean Allen.'_

"How are you doing that?" He whispered, looking back at her with a mix of confusion, insult and admiration.

"Doing what?"

"That nice…soft…feeling."

"I'm healing you."

"From what?"

"I dunno. I just thought you needed healing. Maybe it'll help you."

"I'm going to need all the healing I could get," He muttered. He grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his.

The pink ranger turned red. As much as she wanted to let go a part of her didn't want to…and it was winning. She looked up to try to distract herself and saw an adult she didn't recognize. "Whoa…he's hot."

Sean looked at the guy and scoffed. "I am way hotter."

The teacher smiled, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. "Good morning class. I'm Mr. Cornel and I'll be your substitute teacher while Mr. Reid subs for Mr. Ogilvy."

* * *

"I hope everyone slept better than Finn, Sean and me." Aaron said as he sat down. He was supposed to sit with Liam and Marc but he was thinking about his nightmare and came to the conclusion it was rather strange that his teammate had one too concerning his darkest fears. Then the yellow ranger told him that Sean had a nightmare as well. That was too much of a coincidence. "All three of us had terrible nightmares."

"Negative." Paige shook her head. "I had one too."

"I had a bad dream also." Eve announced.

Finn sighed. "So, all five of us then. This is too much to be a coincidence."

"Did you tell Demitri that you had a nightmare, Paige?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I did but he didn't seem to be bothered by it."

"We have to tell him that we all had nightmares." Aaron sighed. "I honestly don't think it's healthy that our team all slept badly."

"Come over to my place after school." Paige told them.

"We have to come over to your place." Finn reminded her. "It's fight training today."

"No, it's power training today."

"No, you switched it. Training is now Tuesdays and Thursdays while power training is Monday and Wednesday so that we'll look forward to a Monday…I don't know how that helps though."

"Ugh, that nightmare is making my memory blur." Paige rubbed her eyes and temple. "Right, right."

"Do we have to train?" Eve whined. "We've all had bad dreams that until now we still can't get over!"

"Let's just talk to Demitri later," Sean said "We'll pass by Sundae's Best to grab some smoothies."

Someone slipped beside Eve and observed them. "Wow, you guys. No offense but you all look _terrible!_ What did you do last night? Have a late night party without inviting me?"

"Far from it, Ethan." His friend responded.

"Something must be wrong then. You don't call me by my name."

Everyone slumped down and groaned.

"Okay. I'll just eat my lunch then. Are you guys gonna' eat your jell-os?"

* * *

"DEMITRI!" Finn and Sean shouted once they opened the door.

The prince looked up from his work and was about to smile at them until he saw the look on their faces. "Everyone got a bad dream?"

They nodded.

"I figured." He nodded. "I was looking through some scrolls," he stood up "and remembered Reverie. She was a witch whose specialty was dreams. There was a rumor a while back that she feeds upon your dreams, so people were given nightmares. In return, they plagued her with nightmares as revenge."

"Did she really feed on their dreams?" Aaron asked.

"Feed isn't exactly the right word, more like…actually, that's probably the only way to describe it simply. She feeds on them. She did it for the right reasons, of course, but because of that rumor, people believed she was evil…they didn't know that giving her nightmares weren't for the best. She became a monster, thus, sealed in a scroll."

"So what? She explores our deepest, darkest fears?" Paige asked.

Demitri nodded. "I had a bad dream, too, you know."

"Well…how do we stop her?" Eve wondered. "We can't have bad dreams forever."

"You destroy her in your dreams."

"How?"

Demitri hesitated. "I…I have no idea."

The rangers sighed in frustration.

"We haven't been rangers for a long time and this is already happening." Aaron groaned.

Demitri had a small, playful smile on his lips. "Then maybe that's where Reverie comes, maybe this actually has something to do with facing your fears. Knights face their fears all the time, back in my time squires had to conquer their fears before they were knighted. If they didn't do so, they'd surely perish in battle."

"Gee, great tip, Demitri." Aaron said, expressionless.

It was going to be a long training session.

* * *

**Sorry once again about the late update! I (as in Rosie!) am in the middle of my GCSE exams currently, so there hasn't been much time for anything BUT revision...still, this was perfect procrastination!**

**We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed making it! If you liked it/didn't like it, tell us why in the reviews! Reviews makes writers better!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Facing Fears part 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]**

**And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you guys wanna sleep over here?" Paige offered. "It could help with defeating Reverie."

"Yes!" Sean immediately answered.

Aaron shook his head. "Can't."

"I didn't ask Mom and Dad," Finn answered. "And you can't either, Sean."

"I have to take an hour shift in Sundae's Best since I didn't get to earlier this morning." Eve said. "But if my parents and brothers allow me, then maybe."

"You have to ask your brothers for permission?" Sean asked. "That's stupid."

"You've never been in a family where you're the youngest and all the older ones are boys, Sean."

Demitri sighed. "Be careful going home. Rumor has it Reverie can put you to sleep whenever she wants."

The other rangers nodded while Paige shifted uncomfortably. "If that's the case then I should really ask the driver to bring you guys home. And, Eve, can't you skip the shift?"

They all shook their heads, telling her that it was okay and that they could manage.

"Come on, Paige, my house is only, like, two blocks away." Aaron reminded her.

"Finn and I have each other." Sean commented.

"I'm…going to be with a lot of people in the smoothie place. Oh, and guys, before I forget! Mr. Pike said we'll be moving to the mall…um…what's the name…?"

"Stone Rose Mall?" Sean offered.

"No. The new mall, the open mall…Garden…Arthur's Garden! Yeah, there. You guys should go to the opening. You too, Demitri." She smiled. "Please?"

The prince nodded eagerly, his hazelnut eyes wide with excitement.

Paige sighed. "I don't care if you don't agree. I'm making the driver bring you guys home. And he'll wait for you and bring you home too, Eve."

"No! It's okay!" Finn objected. "We'll be fine. If it makes you feel better than Sean and I could wait for Eve and bring her home before we go home."

Sean groaned but didn't say anything. Eve rolled her eyes. Aaron shrugged.

"I've made my mind," Paige said stubbornly and with a voice that held authority, "the driver is bringing you all home."

All four of them blinked at her. Her tone was something they took seriously. "Okay."

"Good." She smiled, her serious expression dissipating as quickly as it had arrived. "I'll go tell him right now."

Minutes later, when the other had left, Paige was talking to Demitri about their plans.

"It was a great idea, Paige," the prince said, resting his chin in the cusp of his hand. "I think a sleepover will be good for you and the rangers…But maybe you should have asked in advance."

The brunette nodded. "Right. I'll group message them in a while, maybe we can do it tomorrow. No way am I going to let this last any longer. I mean, I know we can defeat them even in separate houses but it would be easier if we were in one room. I've got lots of extra guest rooms in the house that we can fit in."

"Good idea. I do not want my nightmares to continue either."

Paige looked at him intently. "What was your nightmare about?"

Demitri shifted in his seat. "Well…I've always been afraid that something would happen to my knights since they were the only friends I had. So…last night, I…um…" he cleared his throat, "had a nightmare that my rangers were injured badly and there was nothing that I could do to help."

The brunette was silent for a moment, before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Dem, we'll try our best not to be injured too badly."

Demitri smiled at her. "Thanks, Paige."

They stayed there for a little while until Paige announced that she had to get him dinner. "It's time for the helpers' free time," she said with a giggle. "It's my chance to get you some food."

The prince nodded. "Okay, see you in a moment."

* * *

"This car is awesome!" Aaron exclaimed. "I can't believe the Blakes' are this rich!"

Finn and Sean were both inspecting the car thoroughly. Eve was talking to Dexter, the driver, since she believes that he was pretty cute.

"We're here, Mr. Ashdown," Dexter announced, his voice steady and calculated.

Aaron sighed. "Why do I only have to live two blocks away?" He opened the door and got out. "Bye, guys. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight. Be careful, Eve."

"Why does she get that and Finn and I don't?" Sean wondered.

"Because she's going to be alone later since she still has a shift."

Sean leaned back on the seat and shrugged.

"Bye, Aaron." Eve waved. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, bro." Finn waved at him, too.

"See you." Sean mumbled.

The red ranger closed the door and went in his house. Dexter decided to drive again and asked the boys where they lived.

"Actually, we'll be going to Sundae's Best as well," Finn answered.

"Great, I could use a smoothie," Sean said. "I was wondering when you would say that you needed one, too."

"Actually, we're there to be with Eve."

"Why? She has this driver she's flirting with to take her home!"

"Because she's a girl, Sean. And at least we're together, Eve would be going home alone."

"Aww, Finn," Eve started, "for that, you get your choice of smoothie on the house."

"If I tell you that I agree with my brother, would you place my order on the house, too?" Sean asked.

"Whatever you do will never be on the house, Sean," Eve retorted then turned back to chatting with the driver.

"Inconsiderable b—"

Finn gave him a look and he immediately shut up.

* * *

"Here's a mint choco chip volcano for you, Finn, and here's a sundae for you, Sean." Eve placed their orders on the table and smiled. "Enjoy."

"I asked for a double caramel vanilla shake with extra whip cream and smarties. Not a plain old sundae." Sean told her frankly.

"Just be happy it's on the house," Eve replied and roller-bladed away.

Sean glared at her then down at the sundae. "I didn't order this."

Finn shrugged and called for another waitress then ordered Sean's drink. His brother thanked him and began to eat the sundae. "I can't believe Dexter didn't want to leave the car alone."

"Limo." Sean corrected. "And it's dark; it's something someone would definitely try to steal so I get why he's protective."

"We should at least give him something later. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"I'm not paying for it."

Finn groaned, pulling out his wallet. "Fine, I will."

The door opened and Sean noticed that Eve greeted the new comer with a huge smile and a friendly atmosphere. He snorted, "Yeah, they really aren't dating."

Finn looked behind him and saw Ethan and Eve talking…or flirting, whichever way you wanted to see it. He turned back to Sean and watched him. His brother was watching them intensely. "What have they ever done to you?"

"Nothing." Sean grumbled. "I just find them really annoying."

"Well, you and Eve have hated each other since kindergarten. Don't try and argue with me, I obviously saw your hatred for each other when you guys adopted me, but what did Ethan ever do to you? He's new. Is it because he's Eve's friend? That usually doesn't stop you from hating them."

"He's just annoying."

"Or are you jealous of him because he and Eve are in good terms?"

Sean looked at his brother in disbelief. "Excuse me, Finn! But I have no feelings like that whatsoever! I just really do find him annoying. He's weird."

"Who? Me?"

They both looked up and saw Ethan smiling down at them, a look of pure innocence plastered on his features.

"Yeah, you," Sean answered, leaning back in his seat nonchalantly.

Finn glared at his brother and shook his head. "Hey, Ethan. Wanna sit with us?"

"Sure, better than being alone. I just wanted to see how Eve's doing. She didn't look all that good in school."

"She never looks good," Sean retorted.

Ethan laughed a little. "Not true. She's great. I don't know why you hate each other so much."

Sean shrugged and returned to his sundae. Eve came and gave out both Ethan and Sean's orders before scooting away again.

"Thanks, Bubble Butt," Ethan yelled. "I love you!"

Eve turned around, slightly red. "Love you, too, Stud!" She said, her tone somewhere between mockery and seriousness. Then she bladed away again.

Ethan chuckled and took sips of his smoothie. "Never gets old."

Finn and Sean just stared at him.

"Weirdo." Sean muttered.

* * *

_Aaron looked around him. He was standing on a similar platform to the one in his dream the night before, and suddenly he felt something form at the pit of his stomach. He began to sweat, and when he tried to wipe some of his cold sweat from his brow he noticed how much his hands were shaking._

_He was back in his nightmare._

"_Mr. Ashdown, do you believe that the possession of nuclear weapons acts as a deterrent for war with other countries?"_

"_I-I d-d-don't-"_

"_Mr, Ashdown, would you mind telling us how the education system should be changed to increase the country's employment rate?"_

"_W-w-well…I think-" Every awnser he gave seemed to be brushed aside as he was bombarded with more questions._

"_Your opinion on internet piracy?"_

"_How should we tackle the economy?"_

"_Mr. Asdown, sir, what do you think will happen to your team?"_

_That question made him stop in his tracks. At that moment, every other question seemed to blur together as he thought, and eventually they simply became like static; background noise that he no longer could, nor desired to comprehend._

_His _team_._

_They needed him. They were in the exact same position as he was in now; terrified out of their wits._

_He thought back to earlier that day, back to when Finn opened up to him and described his parent's death. No. They were more terrified than him. They needed their leader to help them._

_Aaron turned back to the crowd before him._

_The camera flashes were still as blinding as before, the questions were still being fired at him like bullets from a machine gun, he still stammered and stuttered like a madman, but this time he had a purpose. He had to help the others._

_Was he scared? Yes. _

_Did he have much of a plan? No._

_Was he going to try anyway? Of course._

_Without even hesitating, he bolted, heading straight for the door at the end of the room, through the crowd. Opening it, he ran into the darkness._

_Aaron was walking around in the dark when he heard the screams. He knew that he'd heard that voice before so he ran around to look for the owner. "Paige? Paige! Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"_Aaron!? Where are you? I can't see you!"_

_The red ranger looked up and saw the blue ranger suspended on air, shivering in fear. "Paige!"_

"_Aaron, I can't get down!"_

_Aaron narrowed his eyes and saw that she was stuck on a Velcro like strap. "It's okay, Paige. You can let go."_

"_And fall!? No way, Aaron Ashdown!"_

"_Don't worry! I'm here! I'll be able to catch you! Trust me!"_

"_I trust _you_, Aaron. Just not…me."_

"_Come on, Paige. We'll do this. Let yourself fall and I'll be here to catch you, I promise."_

_Paige was thinking about this. She trusted Aaron with all she's got but she really didn't trust herself. 'What if I get even more tangled? Then I'll be dangling around the air and fall at the wrong time and Aaron wouldn't be able to catch me!' She looked down again and saw Aaron give her a warm smile. 'Okay, I can do this.' _

_She lifted herself up and then dropped. She screamed and thought that she would feel the hard ground, but instead, she felt herself being caught and when she opened her eyes, she saw Aaron grinning. "Hey."_

"_I told you I'd catch you," he said as he put her down. "Feel any better?"_

"_Now that I can touch the ground, yeah, I can." She looked down and noticed that she was still in her sleeping clothes. "Eep!" She covered herself._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm still in my night clothes," she answered with a blush._

"_So? It's not like I won't be seeing you in those when we sleepover in your house." Aaron shrugged and saw that he was still in sleeping clothes, too._

_Paige cautiously lowered her hands and it took her awhile to get used to this. Her clothes weren't embarrassing, they were blue matching pajamas that had yellow stars around it. She noticed that Aaron just wore a simple shirt and red sweat pants._

"_Sorry, living with a prince seems to make me feel more modest than normal…Eew, we don't even have any slippers on."_

"_It looks like the heiress is finally showing her true colors." Aaron laughed._

_Paige glared at him. "Well isn't it disgusting when you're walking barefoot?"_

"_Nah, I've stepped on stuff worse than this…black thing since my siblings are all younger than me." Aaron shrugged. "No big deal, heiress."_

"_Don't call me that." The girl snapped, trying to untangle on of her brunette ringlets, which had formed a kind of knot which defied gravity. "Let's just find a way to wake up."_

_Aaron shrugged. "Okay, let's go."_

_While they walked, Paige wondered how Aaron was able to find her. "Did you face your fear?"_

"_Not really…I ran away from them."_

"_So that's why you were able to find me?"_

"_I guess so. Why?"_

"_Nothing, just thinking."_

* * *

"_Finn! Finn!" Demitri called. "I can hear you but I can't find you!" The Rosenstorgh ran around the dark place looking for his yellow ranger. He had heard him scream in pain and as much as he knew that this was a dream, anything could still happen when Reverie is in charge. "Finn!"_

"_Demitri?"_

_The prince turned around and sighed in relief. "Finn, you're all right."_

"_Yeah, I heard you screaming for me so I went to look for you."_

"_I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble."_

"_I was, sort of…"_

"_But, you're okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Demitri nodded. "Shall we look for the others?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be good."_

_The pair began to walk together, hoping they weren't going in circles. "Finn, you're not wet."_

"_No, I'm not…why?"_

"_Your fear is water."_

"_It is. How'd you know?"_

"_You told us during our meeting earlier."_

"_Oh, right. I was able to escape before the water went up to me."_

"_So you faced your fears."_

"_I ran away from it."_

_Demitri stopped and looked at him. "_Ran away_ from your fears? You didn't _face_ it?"_

"_The only thing that matters is that I'm away, Dem. Nothing else."_

_The prince shook his head. "Finn, I know it's hard but you have to face your fears. You can't just run away from it. You're never going to get over water if you can't face your fears."_

"_What do you want me to do, Demitri? Swim? Well I've been afraid of water since I was five! How do you expect me to swim? I never learned how to swim!"_

"_I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to…. I was just trying to help you concerning how to defeat Reverie."_

_Finn sighed. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit snappy when it comes to these things. Before Mom and Dad died I was supposed to take my first swimming lessons that summer. If my parents couldn't swim to save their lives when they were pretty much required to learn how to swim…I kind of thought swimming is pretty much useless so I never tried."_

_Demitri nodded, understanding. "Don't worry. I'm sure one day…you will learn how to swim."_

_Finn nodded and they continued walking in silence. "Oh, Demitri?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You actually wear that to sleep?"_

_Demitri looked down and saw that he was wearing his long johns."Yes, I chose them when we went shopping. Don't you remember?"_

"_I remember taking it out."_

"_Oh…" Demitri looked down again. "But this is what we wear back in Rosenstorgh."_

"_Back in Rosenstorgh. This is Stone Rose."_

"_What do you wear to sleep?"_

"_Um…this, mostly?" Finn shrugged, pointing at his yellow tank top and red shorts. "At least you're wearing shoes…sorta." He wiggled his toes. "Let's go."_

* * *

_Sean has been walking for what seemed like a long time before he heard faint sounds. He was scared that a clown would suddenly come out of nowhere and suddenly jump on him._

"_Ick…ew, gross…get away from me!"_

_The green ranger blinked a couple of times before realizing that his new companion would be the pink ranger. "Eve."_

_Eve looked up and saw him. "Well don't just stand there! Help get these insects away!" She swatted away flies and tried to stomp away those that were on the ground. "Sean!"_

"_Coming, Princess," Sean groaned. He brought the younger girl closer to him and helped her eliminate her enemies. "Are you okay?"_

"_No! So much, ick…gross things in here! Luckily there weren't any ghosts!" She smoothed her hair and tried to feel for her black, sleeping hair clip that would help keep her bangs away from her eyes. "This place is horrible!"_

"_You don't have to tell me twice," Sean muttered, rolling his eyes. He eyed the dark place and smirked. "Oh, look, a ghost."_

_Eve screamed and buried her face in Sean's chest. The green ranger stumbled a little in surprise. "C-c-can you ask it to g-g-go away?"_

_He could feel the girl shivering in fright and he tried to contain himself from stroking her hair. He loved doing that when he was going out with a girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. There's really no ghost," he said in a whisper. "I was only kidding."_

_Eve pushed herself away from the boy, making him stumble back again. "You insensitive jerk!"_

"_I'm sorry, okay!? I didn't know that you would be that scared!"_

"_Why do you think Reverie chose that to be my nightmare, huh!?"_

_Sean groaned. "Can we not talk about this now? We'll go find the others! Plus, some cl—cannibals might appear and we're unprepared!"_

_Eve glared. "Fine." Then she eyed him from head to toe. "You actually wear matching green polka dot pajamas?" she asked, smirking._

_Sean turned red from embarrassment. "Everything else was in the laundry," he lied. "And you," he started, about to make fun of her outfit but he was surprised to see that she was wearing a pink, fitting tank top and very short, white, cotton shorts. "You actually wear those to sleep?"_

"_At least I don't wear polka dot pajamas," she replied. She smiled, shrugged her shoulders and turned away. "Let's go find the others."_

_Sean stayed back for a few moments. He sighed and muttered, "Damn girl."_

* * *

"Reverie!" Kale called out. "When are you entering their dreams!?"

"You read my mind, Lord Kale." The monster laughed. "It's time for me and my Nightmares to get in there!"

"Good. Make sure you destroy them."

"Come, my pets," Reverie snickered, "let's get some rangers."

* * *

"_Hello, red and blue rangers!" Reverie greeted._

_Aaron and Paige backed away a little, surprised._

"_Who are you?" Aaron asked._

"_I am Reverie, monster of dreams. I am the one responsible for your soon to be endless nightmares. I don't actually plan on destroying you, you see. The more nightmares you get, the stronger I become and the weaker you become. I've sent out my Nightmares to attack your teammates and meddling prince."_

"_Your Nightmares? As in…your horses?" Paige wondered. "Isn't that from a movie?"_

"_Well, of course, blue ranger. If I owned pets of course I'd have those Nightmares! I'm not a dream monster if I don't have Nightmares."_

"_Okay, you're getting repetitive," Aaron said, sighing._

_Reverie laughed. "Am I boring you, red ranger? Well then, I guess I should just start my attack!" She ran towards the rangers and punched their guts._

"_Can we morph in here?" Paige asked, reaching for her morpher._

"_We already tried communicating with the others with no such luck," Aaron replied. "But I guess it worth it. Ready?"_

"_Ready."_

"SPIRIT OF THE KNIGHT!"

_Seconds later, nothing happened and they both turned to Reverie who laughing. "This is my world, Power Rangers! I can control it whenever I want to! And if I say you can't morph, then you can't morph."_

"_Dammit…" Aaron muttered._

"_Fine, our pajamas will have to do!" Paige said with confidence and ran to attack Reverie. Aaron blinked then ran to catch up with his teammate. "I am sick and tired of having these nightmares!"_

_Aaron threw punches and kicks, trying his best to keep up with Paige, who was already a great fighter because she had taken martial arts classes when she was younger, and the dream monster. _'I am really in need for those training practices! I'm not even half as good as Paige when unmorphed!'

"_Getting tired, red ranger?" Reverie taunted._

"_In _your_ dreams, Reverie!"_

"_Lame pun, Aaron!" _

_Reverie took this opportunity to whack the rangers on the back of their heads._

* * *

_Demitri and Finn stopped when they saw a black stallion blocking their way. They were still far from it but it was hard knowing what to trust in this world._

"_Why is there a horse here?" Finn asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of horses, Demitri."_

"_I am not!" Demitri defended. "And this is not just a horse, Finn. This is a Nightmare."_

"_You're right, it is!"_

"_No, I mean, this horse! It's called a Nightmare. It's one of Reverie's pets!"_

_Finn tilted his head. "Oh…"_

_The horse neighed and galloped towards the yellow ranger and the prince._

"_Can I morph, Demitri?"_

"_I told you, Finn. This is Reverie's world, she can do anything. Why do you think we couldn't contact the others?"_

"_Great…so how do we fight a mad horse?"_

"_I…don't know," Demitri admitted. "But we'll have to try." He crouched and got ready for whatever the Nightmare would do. "Get ready, Finn."_

_Finn nodded and braced himself._

_The nightmare was close to them and the two tried with all their might to stop it in place but it went past them and the two were sent flying either side of it._

* * *

"_That horse isn't a ghost, is it?" Eve asked._

"_I don't think so," Sean answered._

"_Okay…good."_

"_Good? You think seeing a weird, black horse with red eyes and fire around it is good?"_

"_It's better than a ghost," she replied._

"_Better than cl—cannibals," he agreed._

_The horse looked at their direction and they backed away, a bit scared. It shifted and was now looking at them within bulls-eye range. Sean stretched his arm to cover the girl beside him. Eve found this strange but decided it was no time to argue. The horse crouched._

_Both rangers cursed._

"_I don't think our morphers are working here." Eve said._

"_Yeah, I tried it, too."_

_The black stallion neighed and charged towards them._

"_What do we do?" the pink ranger asked._

_Sean shook his head. "Try to hold it down, I guess." He crouched down. "Now!"_

_Eve and Sean both held on to the horse, trying to hold it down. They didn't expect it turn its flames up. They both screamed in pain._

* * *

At the same time, all the ranger and Demitri woke up from their beds with a start.

* * *

"Why did you stop, Reverie!?" Kale demanded to know.

"I have much better plans for them, Master Kale."

* * *

Aaron was sweating. He ran to the bathroom to splash cold water in his face. "That sucks…" he muttered. "We still weren't able to defeat Reverie."

He went back to his room and lay down. Luckily, his sibling roommate was already in college so he didn't disturb him anymore when he had nightmares. "I hope Paige and the others are okay." He looked at the clock. In two hours he'd have to wake up for school. He cursed and groaned. "I'm still so sleepy but I can't have another nightmare!"

* * *

Paige was running around her house, trying to get to the garage where Demitri stayed. When she arrived, she flung the door open and called for the prince. She was panting and tired but she needed to see him. "Demitri."

Demitri came out of his room looking as calm as ever. When he saw Paige, he led her to the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Reverie."

"I know. I was there with Finn. Did you at least face your fears?"

"Um…sorta, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Aaron was there to catch me so a part of knew that I was safe."

Demitri shook his head. "That's not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I told Finn, the only way you can defeat Reverie is by actually facing your fears. Alone."

"But, Demitri—"

"I'm happy that you were able to slightly overcome your fear but that isn't enough to stop Reverie…or help yourself, Paige."

"I…I understand."

"Can you tell that to the others?"

"Sure."

Demitri checked the time. "Do you still want to go to sleep?"

"Kinda, I'm still a bit sleepy."

"Okay, but be careful."

Paige nodded. "I will. Thanks, Demitri."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sean asked his brother.

"Sort of. Are you?"

"Yeah…I guess."

The two were sitting by the edge of their beds, sweating and panting. Sean even decided to take off his top.

"I was with Demitri. He was telling me that we had to face our fears, not run away from them. It might be the only way we could defeat Reverie. The problem is…we both suck at facing our fears."

"You got that right." Sean mumbled. "How were you able to get through your fear?"

"I ran away from it."

"Same here. And how were you able to find Demitri?"

"I heard him calling for me. He thought I was in trouble. Who were you with?"

"Eve."

Finn couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure you two had a wonderful time bonding together."

Sean turned red, remembering what happened last night. "Um…"

"Hey, what happened to your hands?"

"Huh?" He looked down and his eyes widened. "They're burnt!"

"Yeah, they are! Wait here! I'll go get some ice!" Finn said as he was running to the kitchen.

Sean looked and sighed. Then he remembered that he wasn't the only one that held the horse. When Finn came back he immediately requested that he call Eve.

"Dude, I know you're worried about her and all but it's four in the freakin'—"

"Just call her, Finn! Ask if she's okay!"

The yellow ranger handed his brother the ice pack and looked for the pink ranger in his contacts. When he found her, he called and talked a little while before saying the farewell then turning back to Sean. "Well, she got burns, too, but her brother's treating her. She asked how you are and I told her you were okay."

"It was my plan to hold on to the horse." Sean told his brother, pressing the ice down harder on his burns.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? During lunch."

Sean nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Evan asked. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching his sister intently. "I haven't seen you act like that in a long time. It must have been a really bad dream."

"It was," she agreed.

"How'd you get those burn marks?"

"I don't know," she half-lied. "I'm okay. Thanks for caring for me, Evan."

"What are you going to tell Mom and Dad? And Rodrigo and Al?"

"I can wear my gloves already."

"You know Mom doesn't allow you to eat with gloves on."

She sighed. "Guess I'll buy my own breakfast."

"Hey, what did you dream about anyways?"

"Insects," she answered. "Luckily, I had a hero."

Evan nodded. "Well, I need to catch some z's so…do you mind?" He tucked himself in his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"No, not at all. Go ahead. Sweet dreams...Sweeter than mine anyway."

"Not really but g'night."

Eve smiled at her brother then turned to her phone. "Thanks, Sean."

* * *

During lunch, all the rangers were lying head down on the metal table. Ethan was on the next table, watching them as he ate his fries. He would repeatedly answer "I don't know" whenever someone would ask what was wrong. Some people would give them weird looks; others would simply pass by, watching them as onlookers would observe a train wreck.

Marc, Aaron's friend, watched them with the evil eye. "They don't even know Aaron as much and they're already having nap time?"

"They really all did look tired," Liam defended.

"So what? They partied together?" Marc rolled his eyes.

When the rangers woke up to the bell, the first thing they all said were: "We have to defeat Reverie."

* * *

**So, that was it! (This note is going to be fun!)**

**Note to anon haters: Please go away, take a few classes on English literature or language, preferably as a first language, but I'll settle for second too, and report back to me. I want to see how much English teachers can improve the skills of someone who, clearly, has no prior knowledge of grammar. Remember, friends; Time is money, so either way, you're paying the bill. **

**I also ADORE the reference to RPM in one of the anon's names, referring to the cartel boss Ziggy owed money to! Nice touch!**

**Sorry about the long note, I (as in Rosie) just felt like expressing this.**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Facing Fears part 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]**

**The last chapter of 'Facing Fears', enjoy!**

* * *

"Reverie! Tell me your plan! Why didn't you destroy the rangers last night?" Kale demanded. "They were weak enough in your world!"

"Lord Kale," Reverie started, "I plan to take as much of their energy as possible through their nightmares before killing them."

"And if you get their energy they won't be strong enough to stop me." Kale nodded, understanding. "That is a good plan. Then, feel free to drain their energy until they fade away."

* * *

"So everyone gets their own rooms. I labeled them for your convenience. But, Eve, if you don't mind, you can sleep in my room. My bed can fit the two of us." The brunette gave them a sheepish smile.

"Awesome!" Sean exclaimed. "After ten years of rooming with you," he pointed at Finn, "I finally have my own room!"

"It's only been two years since Sherman moved to college." Aaron shrugged. "So having a room with my own name on it looks legit."

Finn smiled. "I've never had my own room before. When my parents were still alive my bed was still in their room."

"I'm glad I don't have my own room," Eve mumbled. "Who knows what's in the dark."

Demitri asked, "Why can't I stay in the one of these rooms? Why do I always stay in the garage?"

"Because the maids clean the guest rooms. They don't clean the garage you're in. It's safer for you to be there."

"And I appreciate that; I just have to go out of my room when I plan to work at night."

* * *

Everyone had already taken showers when dinner was served. It consisted of steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables. Their dessert was homemade cake.

"That is the best homemade dinner I have ever had!" Aaron announced after finishing his iced tea.

"Agreed! Is your cook a professional?" Finn asked jokingly.

"We're paying for her culinary school fees," Paige replied. "So, she's on her way to be one."

"Paige, marry me." Sean said.

Demitri looked up. "Is that a real marriage proposal?"

"Not really, no," Sean answered. "But if Paige agrees…"

"Who would say 'yes' to you?" Eve snorted.

"Um…a lot of people?" the rest of the team said in unison.

Sean smirked, the kind of smirk that only the smuggest of winners can convey.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"So are we all okay?" Aaron asked. "Can we do this?"

Everyone nodded hesitantly.

"Come on, guys," Finn started, his voice shaking, "we have to do this."

"Yeah, with nerves of steel, like you," Sean pointed out.

"Shut up," Finn snapped.

Demitri cleared his throat. "I'm sure Reverie will come to get us tonight. If we want to stop her, we have to do it tonight."

"Why not tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"Have you noticed that we became weaker today?"

"Sort of…yeah. We took a nap during lunch," Aaron responded. "I thought we were just…you know…tried."

"No, it is Reverie draining you energies from your nightmares. I know it's hard to morph in that world, especially now that you are a bit drained."

"So how do we morph in her world?"

"Will."

"What?" Eve asked.

"It might take up a lot of your energy, especially in a nightmare, but you can morph, you just have to have enough will power to do it. Think of your best dreams, it'll help you since Reverie doesn't get good dreams, and as everyone knows, 'the most positive spirits can lift up your spirits'!" He grinned.

"I have never heard of something that ridiculous in my life," Aaron said.

Paige nodded. "Me neither. Sounds kind of like something from Peter Pan, it'll never catch on."

Demitri frowned. "I should make it a popular line when I get home."

"It's bedtime," Paige announced. She checked her watch and nodded. "Come on, guys, the more time we sleep, the more time we have to defeat Reverie."

"Right…right…got it," Finn agreed.

Everyone nodded and went inside their respective rooms.

Before Sean went in, he called out to the pink ranger. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you tonight, for once."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. After last night, no way." Then went in after Paige and closed the door.

* * *

"You and Sean were together last night?" Paige asked, trying not to put a grin on her face. "That must have been tough."

Eve turned a little red. "It was okay…I guess. Better than our usual meetings."

"So that's why the two of you passed by early this morning for Demitri to heal you? Those looked like nasty burns."

"Yeah. Sean came over to my house first but I told him that I'm not sure if I could heal him or make it hurt even more. I said we'd go to Dem."

"Finn told me that Sean asked him to call early in the morning to check up on you." This time, Paige didn't try to hide her grin. "That's really sweet of him, you know."

"He must have caught something while in that nightmare. Maybe he had some brain damage." Eve retorted. "He would never have done that."

"Whatever you say," Paige giggled and got in bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

"What about you?" Eve asked as she flopped on the bed with a satisfied smile. "Who were you with last night? Demitri?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Aaron."

"Oh."

"Aaron's really cool when he's not asking for homework answers." She laughed. "Like a brother, actually. He seems like a sibling I would like. But who knows, it may change, depending on how we interact but so far I see him as a little brother…I think."

"Little? Are you older than him?"

"Yup. Finn is the eldest, then me, then Sean, then Aaron and then you, I think. We're only apart by months. Unless you count Demitri."

"How'd you know that? Our ages, I mean. We all know about Demitri."

"I've done my research," Paige told her brunette friend with a small smirk. "Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

Demitri sighed as he lay in bed, thinking about Kale and Reverie. When he was younger, Kale would call Reverie to help him take away nightmares and turn them into good dreams. During that time, those two were still their natural, good selves. He understood why Reverie turned evil and became a monster but he wondered about Kale. _'Was he always evil and I never knew? No, that can't be. Kale is—was—one of the best people out there.'_

He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything, just trying to relax his mind and get ready for the nightmare battle that he'll have to face once he drifts off.

'_Oh, no. I won't be able to use my mask in this one.'_

Finn fell on top of the cozy bed, mumbling how amazing it would be to live in such a place like this. He hugged the pillow close to him and smiled at how soft and clean it was. While he lay down, he couldn't help but think of one common thing he had with Paige: they never got to see their parents. From the way he sees it; Paige could see her parents from time to time but never feels the love while he could never see his parents but can feel the love.

'_Poor, Paige. I hope she sees that we're family now.'_

He yawned and snuggled closer to the pillow. "I love you, pillow."

The yellow ranger fell asleep in just a few seconds, hoping that he'd meet his friends soon enough.

* * *

The green ranger groaned as he lay on the bed. Usually, he'd be proud of himself for flirting with someone who usually doesn't like being flirted with because it usually does work. He knew that there was a bit of red on the pink ranger's cheek but never expected to flirt with her. It was all because of what she wore before. "Stupid outfit."

He turned from side to side, wanting to sleep but he kept thinking about his excitement of seeing her again. He hoped that she would change her clothes into something more revealing.

* * *

Aaron was still pacing back and forth in the room. He knew that he should get on the bed and start to sleep, he was the leader and he couldn't allow his teammates to go alone. He thought about his worst fear and came to a conclusion that his fear might actually be the easiest to overcome.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," he chanted. He got on the bed and sighed. "Come on, Aaron! Don't let your team down now! You know you can do it. You've got everyone with you." He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. "Come on, you can do this. You can do this."

* * *

'_Let's go, Aaron. You can do this. You can face you fears. You can do anything.'_

"_Aaron!" Paige called out. "Aaron!"_

_The red ranger turned around and waved at her. "Hey. Faced your fears yet?"_

"_Nope. But, I'm wearing shoes this time." She grinned._

_Aaron looked down and chuckled. "Looks like you're prepared, heiress."_

"_Don't call me that."_

_He shrugged. "So we should find the others?"_

"_Definitely. Before Reverie comes again. We'll need teamwork for this."_

_Aaron nodded and the two began walking. "Paige, about your fear of heights…did you realize that it's not the height you're afraid of, it's actually you falling that you're afraid of."_

"_Yes, of course, Aaron, I noticed that."_

"_Oh."_

"_Did you ever notice that the reason why you have a fear of public speaking is because you're afraid to embarrass yourself?"_

_The red ranger blinked and paused to think about it. "Um…no, I didn't notice that. At least now I know."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Aaron chuckled a bit nervously. "Haha, thanks."_

* * *

"_Oh, hello there, Finn," Demitri greeted. "Nice to see you again."_

_Finn cocked his head to one side. "I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or not, especially since you're talking in kingdom-ways again."_

"_I'm not being sarcastic," the prince defended. "Have you faced your fears?"_

"_Not yet. Have you?"_

"_With my fear, I don't really know what to face."_

"_And you were the one who gave me that speech about facing my fears." Finn shook his head. "Your fear is that you can't help your knights, right?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Well…I think it's because you're afraid to hurt them."_

"…_come again?"_

"_Maybe you're saying that you can't do anything about it because you're afraid of hurting them. I mean, think about it. Sean and Eve were here for nearly an hour waiting for you to leave your room so you could heal them since Eve didn't know how to undo something that big. I bet you that you were praying inside your room."_

_Demitri's face began to become redder and redder with every sentence._

"_You're afraid that you'd screw up. My parents always admitted to me about having trouble when treating a relative. They cared too much about them. They know that if something goes wrong, there will be complications. And of course, being as nervous as they are, all they could think about are the possible mistakes. Maybe that's you. You care too much about your knights, about us, that you're scared of what will happen if something goes wrong. You wouldn't be able to live with that. I guess at some point, you're scared that it'll be on you, too."_

_The prince thought about it for awhile. "You're right. I've always been scared about what would happen if I helped them but I always worried about what would happen if I made it worse. Like when Eve tried to heal me the first time, the wound just became bigger."_

"_But she was still able to heal you. And, Dem, you actually did face your fears."_

"_I did? When?"_

"_When you healed Sean and Eve this morning. Look at them now, they're hands are better than ever!"_

_Demitri nodded. "You're right. It must also be my selfishness; I don't want to be blamed."_

"_So we've got one teammate down. And as far as I know," he sighed then muttered, "five to go. Oh, and Demitri? I'm glad you finally chose to wear normal pajamas."_

* * *

"_Damn, I was so excited to see you tonight."_

_Eve turned around and glared. "Pervert."_

"_I call it 'guy eyes'. I mean, come on, with a body as hot as yours what guy wouldn't want to see you in a tank top and cotton shorts again?" Sean smirked._

"_I dunno, ask my family." Eve shrugged. "And Paige's body is better, if you didn't notice."_

"_Oh, I _noticed_."_

_The pink ranger huffed and continued marching. "Anyways, let's find the others and get the hell outta here. I want to leave right now. Stupid, Reverie."_

_Sean kept up with her and they stayed silent. "Hey, Eve, why are you afraid of ghosts? Creepy crawlies, I guess I get it, but ghosts?"_

_Eve looked at him in disbelief. "And why should I tell you?"_

_The green ranger groaned. "Well, I could help you, you know."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Listen," he started, "if you tell me why you're so afraid of ghosts then I'll tell you what I'm really afraid of, and why."_

_Eve took a moment before replying, "When I was younger, my brothers liked to play jokes on me. One time, they heard of this haunted house thing so they decided to check it out. They thought it was the perfect opportunity to prove to me that I am a fraidy cat…well, dog, since I like dogs. Anyways, they led me there and I obviously didn't get scared but then I saw something…something that really actually scared me but I didn't admit it. When I told them about it they swore that they didn't set it up."_

"_What did you see?"_

"_Honestly…I don't really remember." She shrugged. "My brothers said I couldn't speak for a few days. I don't want to remember what I saw. Probably a ghost though."_

_Sean nodded, understanding. "I guess it's my turn."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_First I have to be honest. It's not cannibals I'm afraid of."_

"_It's not?"_

"_I mean I am afraid of them, who isn't? But…that's not my main fear."_

"_Oh."_

"_It's…ugh, this is hard!"_

"_Come on! I told you, out of all people, the reason why I'm scared of ghosts!"_

_Sean sighed. "I'm afraid of clowns."_

_Eve tried her best not to laugh. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. "Really?"_

"_When I went to this carnival years ago…these group of clowns scared me. Their jokes were really crude and they made weird faces and stuff…you know, morbid things. So…yeah…."_

_Eve rubbed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile."Those are very traumatizing, Sean. It's not your fault you're scared. A fear of clowns is actually really common you know."_

"_How is it not my fault, Eve?" Sean asked mockingly. "I was the one who fell for the joke. I should've seen it coming."_

"_What they did wasn't nice, they should've known better. I bet they weren't even real clowns…I mean, they were but they're those mean people in real life who can't find good jobs. They played a very bad practical joke on you."_

_He shrugged. "I guess we're in the same shoes. Your brothers made a practical joke that turned ugly. Sometimes we just have to remember that these fears are…well, I dunno, made up, I guess?" He paused, and looked up at the blank sky above them, continuing "Fears are something that can't be taken light of. Still, maybe if we try to remember how we got them in the first place, it might make us realize that it's probably less scary than we make it out to be. The root of it all might just be a bad experience we want to put behind us."_

_Eve looked at him, a bit wide-eyed. "Wow, who knew you're actually really good with giving people advice."_

"_Hey, it's where I get my charms," he answered with a wink._

* * *

"No! That can't be!" Reverie screamed. "No!"

"What is it, Reverie?" Aruki asked with fake sweetness.

"The rangers have been telling each other about how to deal with their worst fears! It's giving them dream energies! I need nightmare energy!"

Aruki smiled slyly. "And what are you planning to do?"

"I have to get in there now before I lose more power! Nightmares!" she called out for her stallions. "Let's go!"

* * *

_"Oh, look, we're all here," Finn announced._

_His companion looked up and smiled. "Kni—rangers."_

_"Oh, hey," Aaron greeted with a big grin._

_"Hi, guys." Paige smiled._

_"Oh, thank, God," Eve said with a sigh. "I don't have to be alone with you anymore."_

_"Just stop denying that you enjoyed it," Sean retorted._

_"Are you guys okay?" their leader asked._

_Paige wondered, "Have you guys faced your fears?"_

_They all shook their heads._

_"Except Demitri," Finn added._

_"Demitri? Really?" Eve tilted her head. "How?"_

_"It was when I healed you and Sean, Eve. I was able to do something about my fear of never being able to help my knights—my friends. I was able to heal the two of you. Sure, I doubted but I was still able to do it, and now, I feel great! I will never turn away from helping a friend!" the prince exclaimed._

_"That's only one down."_

_The rangers and Demitri all looked at the one who spoke._

_"Reverie," Aaron said._

_"And her Nightmares," Demitri added._

_"Ugh, not them again," Finn groaned._

_"Have you faced your fears, rangers?" Reverie taunted. "Then have another nightmare!" She raised her arms above her and everything turned black._

_Aaron was trying to run away from all the paparazzi that was chasing him around. He knew he wanted paparazzi but not now. When he was older, when he was already a popular athlete, when he had faced his fears. "Can you all just leave me alone!?"_

_"Mr. Ashdown! Mr. Ashdown! Mr. Ashdown!"_

_"Face your fears, face your fears," he chanted. "If Demitri could do it, I could do it, too!"_

_He turned around and inhaled as he watched the millions of people crowd around him. "I'll answer anything you want!"_

_The people stopped and murmured amongst themselves. Flashes stopped by the lights were still on._

_"Well? I'm waiting!"_

_"Mr. Ashdown…Mr. Ashdown…Mr. Ashdown…"_

_"What was that?" the red ranger mocked and crouched down, placing his hand behind his ear. "I can't hear you! Do you mind speaking up?"_

_"Mr. Ash…down…Mis…sh…do…n…"_

_Everything began to die down and Aaron grinned. He looked around him; the blackness around him began to brighten and turn white. "I hope this means everything's okay."_

_Paige didn't even dare to look down at the ground below her. It was dark all around her but she knew that what was beneath her was ground unknown feet below. She cursed. She couldn't hear her parents call for her so she assumed that it was her alone._

_"Paige! Paige!"_

_"Aaron? Aaron! Where are you?"_

_"I'm behind you now."_

_She turned around and sighed in relief. "Thank God I'm not alone."_

_"Um…you pretty much are. I can't really help you this time."_

_"You've faced your fears, haven't you?"_

_Aaron nodded. "Don't worry, just think about what you need to do, like I thought about the team needing me. I'm sure you have something, too, right?"_

_"It's nothing like yours! Do you think my parents will care?"_

_"Of course they will! You're their only child! Don't you wanna see your parents again?"_

_Paige hesitated to look down. "Okay…I can do this. I know I can."_

_"Go, Paige!" The new voice was unmistakably Demitri's. "Have you faced your fears yet, Aaron?" she heard him ask._

_"Yes," Aaron answered._

_'If Demitri and Aaron could do this, I can, too.' She looked down and nearly screamed. "Oh my God…" she muttered. Her mind began to get dizzy and her eyes blurred. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, got it." She inched towards the edge and soon enough, she found herself falling. The funny thing was, she expected the dark place to go on forever, instead she began to float and her surroundings became white. "Oh!"_

_"Good job, Paige!" Demitri cheered._

_"Yeah! You're in our group now!" Aaron joked._

_Paige landed safely on the ground then ran quickly to her teammates, putting them in a group hug. "I did it! I did! I faced my fears!" she squealed. "This is the best feeling ever!"_

_"One of," Aaron agreed._

_Demitri patted her back. "I'm very proud of you."_

_"Let's go get the others!"_

_The water was rising fast. Finn was standing in the middle of the dark, foggy dream with water rising up to his height._

_"Great…" he mumbled as the water now reached his thighs._

_"Finn!"_

_The yellow ranger looked up and saw his teammates. "Join the pool party, guys."_

_"Finn, remember what I told you, okay?" Demitri said. "You need to help yourself! Forget about swimming as something useless! Look at yourself, you could save yourself by swimming but you can't because you never tried it!"_

_"Demitri, I am in no need of your life lessons right now."_

_"Yes you are!" Paige protested. "Finn, take swimming lessons once we're out!"_

_"Gee, like that's going to help now." Finn rolled his eyes._

_"Ronald Finn Webb, listen to me right now!" Aaron demanded. "You better face your fears right now or you will shame your parents!"_

_Paige looked at the red ranger. "What are you doing? Blackmail?"_

_"What is blackmail?" Demitri asked._

_"Because you're my house-mate, no way am I telling you," Paige replied._

_Aaron looked back at Finn. "Come on, Finn. I know you can do it! Think of your parents wanting you to take swimming lessons because they don't want you to join them so soon because you…went away the same way they did!"_

_Finn nodded, the water already up to his chest. "You're right. My parents wouldn't want me to die yet. I'm not ready to join them just yet. I'm needed as a ranger!"_

_"You can do it, Finn!" Paige cheered. "Go!"_

_The yellow ranger braced himself for the impact of the water. When the water reached his neck, he took in a long breath of air and ducked his head down low. He didn't know how he was going to get out but he had to try. He looked around him and tried to remember what the people on television did. He knew he had to kick but what did they do about the arms again?_

_Finn tried his best to move his arms around the water. Without so much success but with determination, Finn was able to move at least five feet away from his initial place. When he finally felt more confident about his strides he noticed the change in atmosphere. The water became less heavy and the darkness began to dissipate. He opened his eyes and grinned; the water around him began to go down and his feet finally reached the ground._

_"Yeah, go, Finn!" Aaron yelled._

_"I knew you could do it!" Paige shouted._

_"I'm very proud of you, yellow knight!" Demitri exclaimed._

_The dark skinned ranger walked over to them and gave them high-fives. "I'm really proud of myself."_

_Demitri agreed, "You should be."_

_"It's funny how my name could be associated with a fish and I am—was afraid of water," Finn said with a chuckle. "Let's go look for Sean and Eve."_

_Clowns were everywhere. In every corner Sean looked, there was a menacing clown that looked ready to jump on him. He swore and tried to control himself from shouting. He couldn't live with knowing that he was screaming like a girl, or worse, if the pink ranger heard him; he'd be insulted for the rest of his life. "Darn her for being a teammate."_

_"Sean, are you here?" he heard Paige call. "Aaron, Finn, Demitri and I are here!"_

_"Finn! Just Finn! I only need to talk to Finn!"_

_He heard his brother talk to the others and seconds later, Finn came around behind one of the clowns. "Hey, little bro."_

_"Don't do that," Sean snapped. "Anyway, help me with this!"_

_"No can do. You have to do this like I did. I'll just be here, coaxing you to help yourself but you have to really help yourself."_

_Sean rolled his eyes. "You're becoming a counselor."_

_"Everyone is. Well, maybe except Eve because she's the only one missing."_

_"Maybe we should keep her missing."_

_Finn glared at him. "Anyway, think of something positive. What do you have to live for?"_

_"Right now, nothing. Well, except maybe the dates I'll be missing, Mr. Life Coach."_

_"That'll work." Finn shrugged._

_"Okay…" Sean sighed. He looked around him and saw the clowns approaching him even faster. "Okay, clowns, let's have a battle, shall we?" He stood up straight, his arms up in case the clowns literally took the battle idea literally. As the clowns closed in around him, one by one, they disappeared and turned into a shining bright light. "What the…?"_

_"You're doing it, Sean! You're doing it!"_

_"I don't even know what I'm doing!"_

_"You're facing your fears! Keep it up!"_

_Sean took another deep breath and stepped forward, trying to get close to the clowns. "I'm sure that you guys wouldn't eat me…it was all just a joke…it was all your fault!"_

_"Okay, Sean, they're gone. No need to get too dramatic."_

_The green ranger looked around him and grinned. The dark place was now bright and he could see Aaron, Paige and Demitri standing a few feet away from him, waving, clapping and cheering._

_Finn gave him a brotherly hug and congratulated him. "Looks like we can finally go to carnivals again."_

_"Yeah, I missed their cotton candies," Sean said._

_"Congratulations, Sean!" Demitri grinned. "You faced your clown fear!"_

_"Clowns?" Aaron wondered, raising an eyebrow. "You're afraid of clowns?"_

_Sean groaned. "Thanks, Demitri, thanks."_

_Paige chuckled. "Let's go find Eve, I wouldn't want her to die of fright."_

_Eve was running around the whole place, trying to get away from all the insects and ghosts that were chasing her around. They never stopped running after her and she tried her best not to stop to at least catch her breath. "Get away from me! What have I ever done to you!? Go away!" she screamed. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" She looked behind her and ran faster when she saw that they were catching up with her. Once she turned around, she bumped into something. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"_

_"Open your eyes, Eve," the person told her._

_She did and saw Demitri. "Oh, hi."_

_He turned her around and she struggled in his grasp to get away when the insects and ghosts were all coming to her. "Face it, Eve. You can do it."_

_"Will you look at all those? They're…they're…they're them! Look at them! Oh my God." She shut her eyes and tried to squirm away from the prince's grip. "Let go of me, Demitri! Let go, let go, let go!"_

_"Eve, you're the only one who hasn't faced your fear yet," Sean said._

_"Don't go all superior on me, Sean Allen!" she snapped. "Just because you've faced your fears and I haven't."_

_Paige put a hand on the pink ranger's shoulder. "Come on, Eve, I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself."_

_"We'll be here, we promise," Finn added._

_Aaron nodded. "If things get out of hand, we promise we won't let them get to you."_

_Demitri let go of his pink knight slowly. She stepped forward and waited for the impact of the things she hated. "Creepy crawlies are more afraid of you, ghosts only exist when…well, they exist but if they're not bothering you then don't look for them!" She opened her eyes and walked towards them. When an insect was already by her feet, it disappeared. The ones behind it disappeared, too, and on and on until the end. "Oh."_

_As the insects and ghosts disappeared, everything became white and dogs appeared everywhere._

_"What are dogs doing in here?" she heard Sean ask._

_"It makes her happy," Demitri answered._

_She turned around with a huge grin. "I did it!"_

_Paige ran to her and gave her a squeeze. "Yeah, you did! I'm so proud of you! Maybe next time I can give you your own room when you sleep over."_

_"Darn, I really like your bed," she joked._

_The girls giggled and returned back to the others._

_"Time to stop Reverie," the blue ranger said._

_"Let's cut to the chase," Thresh said as he watched the rangers through the crystal ball. "Scriptans, bring this to the dream world and make Reverie grow."_

_"This better work, Thresh," Kale said. "You know how I get when our plans crumble to pieces, just when it seems that we may have succeeded."_

_"Rangers!"_

_They all turned around and backed away._

_"I can't believe she grew already!" Finn exclaimed. "I was so ready to fight her!"_

_"Well, whatever her reason is, and I just hope it works," Aaron started, "are you guys ready?"_

_"Ready!"_

_"SPIRIT OF THE KNIGHT!"_

_Demitri watched as the teenagers morphed into their ranger suits. He sighed in relief. "Okay, knights, call for your zords!" Then he murmured, "I just hope that they can come in here. Wait! What am I saying? I created them using magic! Of course they can get in here! I trust my knights' abilities"_

_"Phoenix zord, arise!"_

_"Selkie zord, arise!"_

_"Centaur zord, arise!"_

_"Dragon zord, arise!"_

_"Nymph zord, arise!"_

_"Knight Megazord!"_

_"A robotic toy won't hurt me, rangers!" Reverie taunted. "I am a monster of dreams!"_

_"We'll see about that!" Aaron shouted. "All right, guys, it's time for revenge for all those sleepless nights we had this whole week!"_

_"I like that!" Sean exclaimed._

_Reverie charged towards the rangers but Aaron immediately blocked it. "Your nightmares have given me the most energy! I need your nightmares!"_

_The two giants fought equally, no one stronger or weaker than the other. Reverie was still getting energy from those with nightmares around the world._

_"I've had enough of this!" Paige yelled._

_"Rumble Punch!" The selkie and nymph zord took their turns hitting the monster, as the speed increased, Reverie backed away._

_"Our turn," Finn said._

_"Drag Kick!" The Knight Megazord ran full speed before jumping and kicking Reverie with their full force energy._

_The rangers did their best to keep the nightmare monster occupied with their Knight Megazord. Finally, Aaron announced that it was time for the finishing touch._

_"Let's do it, team!"_

_"LIGHT STRIKE!" The respective zords shot out their respective energy, meeting in the middle and shooting straight towards the dream monster. However, instead of disappearing like many of the other monsters do when they had grown gigantic, Reverie survived._

_Reverie screamed in pain before being sent flying back and shrank back to her normal size. "Ugh, stupid rangers," she muttered. She stood up and saw that the team of clad in spandex teenagers had separated their zords again and now stood a few feet away from her, their respective weapons held out, aiming at her and their zords standing right behind them. "Nightmares!" she called. Her black, fiery stallions appeared behind her._

_"Not them again," Eve whined._

_"You have to defeat them before going to me!"_

_"No problem!" Aaron said. He handed his Dragon Sword to Demitri and took out his blaster. "We'll defeat them. I'm sure the others have wanted to for quite some time."_

_"Oh, I definitely have," Finn agreed. "Nobody injures my brother."_

_The Phoenix screeched. Aaron turned around and asked, "Really?" His partner screeched again._

_"What did he say, Selkie?" Paige asked._

_The selkie bent down and replied, "We will handle the nightmares, and the rest of you handle Reverie."_

_"Oh, okay, thanks, Selkie. Thank you."_

_Demitri grinned. "You heard them, rangers. Let's get Reverie!"_

_As the rangers battled Reverie, the zords fought the black stallions with much force. For Aaron and Eve, whenever Reverie was at a far range for the others to hit, they easily shot her with his blaster and her arrows. The Nightmares made pained noises and the others knew that the zords were able to defeat them. Reverie was on the ground minutes later._

_"Had enough, Reverie?" Aaron asked._

_"Not…yet…" she groaned._

_"MYSTICAL KNIGHT CANNON!"_

_Demitri stepped back with the zords and watched his knights about to defeat Reverie. "You'll be destroyed, Reverie. You won't be able to get other people's dreams, nightmares or otherwise, anymore."_

_"But, Demitri! What about those in your time?" the dream monster pleaded. "I never wanted this, you know that! Help me!"_

_The rangers turned to look at the medieval prince before firing._

_"Demitri?"_

_The prince sighed. "I don't know how to get you back. And I'm sorry, Reverie, I don't trust you anymore. Your sister, Bubble, is the new dream master."_

_When he mentioned her name, Reverie looked up. "How is Bubble? My dear sister…"_

_"She's doing good, as far as I know," he replied. "She's becoming as skilled as you once were."_

_Reverie nodded. "That's good." Although the monsters face appeared to remain in despair, a weary smile graced her features as she looked back to the prince "I think I'm ready to let go, my lord."_

_Demitri frowned then nodded to the rangers. "Okay."_

_"CANNON STRIKE!" Beams of energy appeared and hit the dream monster, turning her into burning pieces of paper._

* * *

They all woke up at once and rushed out the door.

"Is everyone okay?" Demitri asked.

Paige and Eve were giving each other sisterly hugs and nodded while giggling. "We're good," Eve answered.

"Yeah, same here," Aaron said.

"I feel great," Finn announced.

Sean yawned. "It's only been two hours since we went to sleep. Wow…let's go back to sleep. We have school in a few hours."

The girls continued to chuckle.

"What happened?" Demitri wondered.

"We're just really happy," Paige replied.

"That's really normal nowadays, Dem," Aaron replied. "I think the two are just becoming really good friends now."

"Oh."

"Can we please go back to sleep and be glad that we can sleep peacefully?" Sean complained. "I'm not in the mood to wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Are we going to have breakfast like those rich people in sitcoms do later? Because I want to be prepared for that." Finn said, still clutching the wonderfully soft pillow. "See you in the morning."

* * *

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Thresh?" Kale asked.

"No, Kale," the fire wielder answered. "Just that I'm sorry."

Aruki was standing a few feet away, already thinking of a new plan. Thresh had failed one time too many for Master Kale; it was her time to strike.

* * *

**Hi, Rosie here. I am so sorry about how late this chapter came out! Once again, Rish, fantastic writer that she is had already completed the chapter ages ago, but due to unforeseen circumstances in which my internet continuously died on me, I was unable to upload for AGES! I'm so sorry about that!**

**So, that's the end of the 'facing fears' arc…is feels so nice to be able to call it an 'arc'…the next one's coming along nicely, so with luck it shouldn't be too long (*cough* not 2 months anyway *cough*) until it's finished!**

**Stick around for the next story arc, and of course, reviews make us happy!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Glue part 1

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

**Hello! A fast update! I couldn't contain myself! It's the next arc so, enjoy! Oh, and thank you so much to our very kind and faithful reviewers! You guys mean a lot and we look forward to every comment!**

* * *

"Tell me again what happened last time," the sorcerer grumbled.

"My lord Kale," Thresh began, bowing before his leader as he sat in his throne of ice and fire. "Reverie has perished at the hands of those brats we call the rangers."

"Thresh," Kale said, undertones of fury etched in his tone of voice. "You guaranteed that she would not fail."

"Yes, sire."

"Well, we have learned something from watching our minions' defeats at the rangers' hands."

"What?" Thresh inquired.

"They're a new team, assembled in a rush by our dear prince," Kale explained, leaning back in his throne. "They may have good combat skills, but they still lack the element of a true team. They are lacking the glue that keeps a team together, one that can only be created with experience and trust between members."

"My lord," he said. "I'm afraid I do not follow."

"What I mean is that this is their greatest flaw." Kale explained, his voice laced with irritation. "Demitri knows it. We can use this to our advantage; expose it, hone in on it—"

"Then use it to tear the rangers apart." Thresh concluded, grinning devilishly.

"Indeed. However, this time, my plan does not involve you, Thresh."

"My lord?"

"You have failed every attempt to destroy the rangers. You have lost my favour," Kale told him, snapping his fingers. "Aruki!"

"Yes, my lord, Kale," Aruki said, kneeling before her leader. "I am at your service."

"Have you a monster that would tear our dear rangers apart from the inside?" he asked her, a malicious glint in his eye, for he already knew her answer.

"Yes, my lord." She told him, also grinning. "I have the perfect minion for this task. His name...is Manipula."

* * *

Aaron hated Thursdays.

Not only was it the day before Friday, an inch before the final day of the working week and thus made every moment in the day pass by as fast as an obese snail with heavy shopping, but it was the day of combat practice.

Unlike on Mondays and Wednesdays when the team had power training in separate rooms to one another, combat training was in a large empty garage that Paige owned, and everything was practiced as a team. This meant, that unlike power training when you had no-one to blame but yourself for failures, combat training was never short of arguments. Especially between the team's two spitfires.

"What the hell was that supposed to be!?" Eve yelled as Sean, instead of ducking her intended kick of the face, decided to pivot round and trip up her grounded leg.

Sean stood over the angry girl, putting his hands on his hips and smirking. "Improvising," he told her simply.

"You can't improvise during an exercise which is supposed to perfect a single move," she replied, getting herself up off the grey mat and glaring at the blonde boy. "Have you put product in your hair? You know you're supposed to be sweating like a dog by the end of this right?"

"I _am_ perfecting a single move," he said, his voice oozing with irritation at the brunette's protests. "I just improved the one we were given to practice. Got a problem with that, twinkle toes?"

"Don't give me nicknames, Sean," she replied, gritting her teeth.

"You don't seem to mind it when Ethan's the one who's doing it!" Sean retorted, raising his voice to an ear-splitting volume.

"Guys!" Aaron interrupted, sensing a fall-out between the two members. "Calm down. What's this about?"

"Sean wasn't following Demitri's instructions, by the look of it," Paige told him, walking over to stand next to Aaron, Finn in tow. "Seems reasonable for Eve to get angry."

"Whoa, slow down there," Finn said, wiping some sweat off his brow using his pale yellow t-shirt. "Yeah, Sean wasn't following the rules, but Eve over-reacted."

"No, she didn't," Paige replied, turning to face Finn and putting her hands on her hips. "Keeping to the exercise's intentions and routines are vital to improve our combat skills!"

"In the heat of battle we've got to learn to react faster! Eve should have seen the counter-attack coming!"

"What!?" yelled Eve from across the room. "Finn, you jerk!"

"Don't yell at my brother!" Sean shouted.

"Then don't yell at me!"

Aaron was watching the back-and-forth yelling match like a game of ping-pong. With every accusation, his teammates' voices got louder and louder until he was certain someone was going to call the cops for noise disturbance.

"Erm…guys?" He said, but his words were drowned out by the yells of his friends.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Eve declared, walking towards the door. "Come on Paige, let's get out of here."

As Paige left to join Eve, Sean walked over to his brother.

"Sean, I think we should leave too," Finn said, already on his way to the exit. "I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

And with that, the hall was emptied of its occupants. Only Aaron and Demitri remained in the room, stunned.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Aaron asked.

"I was…too confused." He responded, his voice small and slightly hoarse, as if he was the one who'd done all the yelling in that argument.

"How come?"

"Never before have I seen a group of knights acting in such a way."

"What? Your knights have never argued with each other?"

"No, they did. But never before have I seen them act so...unprofessional as to walk out on a training session."

* * *

"Master Kale, it is an honour to be serving under you," Manipula bowed deeply before his master. "I am truly grateful to be summoned to perform this task. I give you my word that the rangers will be turned against one another by nightfall. And when that happens—"

"We'll step right in," Kale finished, smirking.

"You see, my lord, Manipula is a master of not only the manipulation of the weak minded, but of transformation magic," Aruki said, bowing beside her servant as Kale sat in his throne of fire and ice. "He may change his form at will."

"Observe, Master Kale!" Manipula stood up, dark blue runes covering his arms. Crossing them in front of his chest, the runes began to glow and expand, now covering him head to toe. "The show's about to begin!"

* * *

After walking out of the training session, Paige and Eve decided to take refuge in Sundae's Best. Sitting in one of the comfortable booths near the front window, the two appeared quiet, but anyone who thought to look into their eyes would notice that both of them were fuming about the even that just passed.

"When does your shift start? You have to work today, right?" Paige asked Eve after a while of being in an uncomfortable silence.

"It starts when the session was supposed to end," Eve replied, stirring her milkshake with her straw. "So I've got some time to kill. Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For walking out of the session with me. I would have looked like a brat having a temper-tantrum if you hadn't been taking my side," she explained, her voice small.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Paige replied, smiling at her warmly. "Besides, you were right; Sean had no right to act like that to you!"

"You think?" Eve asked, taking a slurp of her milkshake.

"I wouldn't have walked out with you if I didn't," she said, looking out the window at the passers-by. "Finn wasn't exactly helping the situation either. There's no way you could have seen that move coming."

"Still..."

The two girls sighed in unison.

"Maybe," Eve began.

"We overreacted," Paige finished.

The girls looked at one another sheepishly.

"Should we apologise? We did sort of ruin the training session for everyone else."

"I guess so…I'm not really sure how we should go about it though," Paige replied, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she put her elbow on the table top.

"Excuse me, all the other tables are full, do you mind if I sit here with you?" The girls looked up to meet the calm, silver eyes of a woman. She looked to be in her late-twenties, with straight platinum blonde hair resting elegantly at her shoulders. She appeared to be rather curvaceous, wearing a light grey suit which only accentuated her lovely figure.

"Oh, yeah, sure you can Miss...?"

"Jasmine. Jasmine Loweman." The woman replied, setting herself down opposite the two teenaged girls. "Mind if I ask your names?"

"I'm Eve Barrymore, and this is my friend Paige Blake." Eve said, indicating to Paige with a bright smile.

"Lovely to meet you, Eve and Paige." Jasmine picked up the menu and began looking at the options. "What a lovely menu! Now what do you girls recommend?"

"Everything's nice here," Eve replied. "But I highly recommend the double caramel vanilla shake with extra whip cream and smarties. It's a best-seller."

"Wonderful, I'll have that then," Jasmine closed the menu triumphantly before turning her attention back to the two girls. "I couldn't help noticing that you two lovely ladies are looking awfully melancholy. Having problems with your boyfriends perhaps?"

Neither Paige nor Jasmine failed to notice the addition of colour in her cheeks Eve produced at that comment, without missing a beat, Jasmine replied. "I remember being that age, so in love, but small things always seemed to get in the way…"

"Sean's not my boyfriend," Eve responded, looking down at her milkshake, avoiding eye contact with her highly amused companions.

"We got into an argument with some…friends," Paige explained. "We think we over-reacted. Now, we don't know how to apologise."

"Ah, I see!" Jasmine said, nodding her head in understanding as a server gave her her drink. "Yes, saying 'I'm sorry' was always the hardest thing to do back then. Still is, you know. May I offer some advice to you two lovely ladies?"

"Please."

"Well, what happened to get you two arguing in the first place?"

The girls paused for a moment, looked at one another, and then began to explain their situation.

"We were in…practicing our martial arts moves, for an upcoming school play," Paige began. "We were practicing a specific move in order to dodge a high, powerful kick towards the upper-body."

"My sparring partner for the session, Sean, messed up his move, and knocked me over. He then tried to act like he did it on purpose! He started gloating about it!"

"All the other guys thought it was okay for him to do that, and even went as far as to say it was her fault for not dodging it!"

"We walked out of the session. But now…we think we need to apologise," Eve finished, slurping her milkshake once more.

"Why do you feel you need to do that?" Jasmine asked an innocent smile across her features. "From the way I see it, they're the ones who owe you an apology, not you, them."

"Ha!" Eve responded. "Like that'll ever happen!"

"It seems to me that this argument isn't only about the incident, but the _principle_ of the fact that they didn't even think they were in the wrong!" Jasmine declared. "My advice: don't apologise."

Jasmine then flicked her wrist and looked down at the small, delicate, silver watch upon it. Her silver eyes widened considerably upon noticing the time it displayed. "Oh dear, look at the time!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and turning back to the two girls. "Lovely to meet you two, really, but I must get going," and with that, she walked at a brisk pace out the door, the click of her high heels echoing throughout the café.

* * *

Instead of heading straight home, Finn and Sean were seated on the overly cheap-and-cheerful bench outside the bus stop, waiting, rather impatiently, for the bus into the centre of the city.

"It's late," Sean perceptively commented, clearly bored as he watched the cars go by in a monotonous fashion.

"They normally are," Finn replied, staring at the scrap of paper in his hand and re-reading the scrawls for the 10th time. _'Eggs, milk, butter, chocolate, lettuce, carrots, rice and light bulbs.'_ "Keep patient."

"I've been keeping patient for the past fifteen minutes."

"So it should be easy to carry on like that just a while longer."

Sean sighed, but didn't protest further.

"Maybe we should pick up some apology flowers for Eve and Paige, too…" Finn pondered, earning a look of displeasure from Sean. "What?" He said in response. "I feel kind of guilty for making them so mad ok? And don't try to act like you don't feel the same."

At that moment, Sean felt a light tapping on his left shoulder. Turning around, he stood face to face with a man somewhere between his late 40s and early 50s. He was the exact same height as Sean, so he got good look into the man's passionate and youthful silver eyes, which were polar opposites with his jet black hair, expertly gelled back off of his face, with a few strands of silver hair showing. His grey suit looked tailor made to Sean, and he was holding a black briefcase.

"Can I help you?" Sean asked, looking the man up and down.

"Pardon me sir," the man replied, his voice deep and smooth as silk. "I was just wondering if you could move up a notch; my feet are killing me you see. I ran here as fast as I could to catch the bus. I haven't missed it, have I?"

"Nope," Finn replied, slightly intrigued by the man. "You're lucky today; the bus is late."

"For once," the man replied, sitting down on the bench next to the two boys. "I'm glad public transport is so disorganised these days. The name's Joe," he shook hands with each of the boys.

"I'm Finn, and this is my brother Sean."

"You're brothers? Perhaps you're half-siblings? I don't mean to offend, but you two look awfully—"

"Different?" Sean finished Joe's sentence. "There's a reason we don't look alike: Finn's my adopted brother."

"Ah I see," Joe replied, setting down his briefcase. "I hope not to be prying, but I couldn't help hearing you are in need of some flowers; for your girlfriends perhaps?"

"Ha!" Sean laughed sarcastically. "And pigs fly! The day I even think of _Eve_ in that way is the day I eat my own underwear!"

"Better get chomping soon then," Finn retorted. "He's in denial," he told Joe, smirking.

"I see…" Joe trailed off. "May I ask what your plight is? I can recommend a great florist."

"Well," Finn began.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sean finished.

"Try me," Joe said. "I've probably heard of crazier stories in my time."

"Ok," Sean replied. "Basically, we were training for our—"

"Martial arts tournament," Finn interjected.

"Yeah. And we were doing this one move over and over. So I got bored, and instead of simply dodging the move, I countered it. The girl got angry, we argued and then she walked out with her friend who took her side, like Finn here took mine," Sean told him.

"This was for a martial arts tournament?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Finn replied. "So we thought practicing by using our reflexes to defend ourselves from unexpected attacks was helpful for our training."

"Indeed it is!" Joe responded. "It's vital to survive in any kind of battle!"

"Yeah, well," Sean said, dejected. "It seems like the girls didn't see it that way."

"So why do you feel the need to apologise? It doesn't seem like it was your fault. The girls need to learn to listen to you! They should be apologising to you two, not the other way around!"

There was a moment of silence between the three as Sean and Finn processed this new information.

"Oh dear," Joe said, breaking the silence and looking up at the bus stop's sign. "I seem to have arrived at the wrong bus stop. How awful, I was sure this was the right one. Well, I'll see you boys soon!"

And just as quickly he appeared; Joe vanished, walking briskly away from the bus stop and into a street filled with crowds of people.

* * *

**Hi, guys! It's Rish :] ****So, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter because Rosie did a fantastic job! I always get excited when I see her works, it never fails to make me happy, and I hope it doesn't fail you either!**

**This is a new arc and it's pretty exciting so I hope you stay tuned. Give us some insights while you're at it, it makes us happy (and possibly make your anxieties less...but only _possibly_), please? **

**Don't you wanna know what's going to happen to the team? What's Aaron and Demitri gonna do? What does this new monster have up his sleeves (if he has any)? And why Sean and Eve immediately thought of each other when the strangers could have implied Finn and Paige?**

**I sure do! Especially the last question :P**


	13. Chapter 13 - Glue part 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Power Rangers series, just this plot, the characters and anything concerning this story (arsenal, monsters, etc.) :]

**Hi! Here's the second part of 'Glue'! We hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Three days went by without a word being spoken between the members of the team. At school, they ignored one another; with Paige at war with Finn, Sean and Eve at one another's throats and Aaron caught right in the middle of the argument, refusing to take a side and ending up deciding not to speak to each member of the team until things had blown over between them.

It was only when each of them arrived for power training on the Monday afternoon that they looked one another in the eye.

"I'm waiting for an apology," Eve told the boys as they stood by their respective doors.

"For what?" Sean replied. "It was your fault for not seeing the counterattack."

"It was your fault for not following the exercise," Paige chimed in.

"It's combat practice; expect the unexpected," Finn retorted.

Aaron let out a long, heavy sigh. It was going to be a long training session. _'At least we're separated in power training,'_ he thought to himself.

"Rangers," Demitri called in an exited tone of voice. "Today's session will be…a little different than usual."

"Different how?" Paige asked, taking her hand off of her training room's doorknob and looking at Demitri curiously.

"For one, my dear knights, we will not be training separately today!"

"You're kidding me," Eve deadpanned.

"Cheer up, Eve! The session shall be held outside, in the forest!" Demitri exclaimed, grinning like a madman.

"The city has a forest?" Aaron questioned. "I mean, aside from the one near the school but that forest pretty much sucks."

"Well, actually it's Paige's back yard, but it's spacious and green enough to be like a forest from my own time!"

"Why, may I ask, are we going to be practicing together outside?" asked Finn, cautious.

Demitri's grin widened. "Due to your little spat the other day, I thought it was high time for you all to be working together more as a team. Now that you've all got your abilities under control, it's time to put them to proper use."

"Proper…use?" Eve said, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, I'll explain more when we're outside," Demitri response. "Let's get going team!"

Paige's backyard was, to be frank, enormous. The land that the Blake family owned was over 100 acres in total, with a least half of it was the woodland behind the house. As the team walked further and further into the undergrowth, the less and less of civilization they saw; with the gardeners becoming more infrequent, and altogether disappearing from sight.

* * *

After a while, the team reached a small clearing in the woods. It was there that Demitri, who had been leading the group's expedition up until now, stopped and turned to face them.

"Knights," Demitri began. "Having observed your progress during power training over the weeks, I believe that you are all ready to go onto the next stage."

"Next stage?" Aaron asked. "What, out in the woods?"

"Well, every other week power training will still be held within your individual training rooms," the brunette boy explained. "Right now, however, the woods is the perfect place to train as a group without being disturbed."

"What about the normal gym?" Eve enquired.

"Not enough natural obstacles."

"Okay, now I'm curious," said Sean. "What's this 'next stage' of training?"

Demitri smirked. "The combination of your powers for tactical use(?)!"

"Combination?" The group questioned in unison.

"For example," Demitri explained, his hazelnut brown eyes glinting with excitement. "An attacker creeps up on you five; Paige detects his presence, informs the rest of you, then Sean puts up a shield. Finn slows down his perception of time and locates the attacker, to which Aaron then hits them using his telekinesis. Eve heals anyone injured in the process, and voila! You've got a backup plan in case you cannot morph!"

"And how exactly are we supposed to perform this little routine while under stress?" Paige asked, sceptical.

"The solution is simple: you practice it."

"What, now?" Sean said.

"Of course; now go!" Demitri ordered, "I'll be your attacker!" and with that, he ran off into the forest.

The team stepped closer to one another, forming a circle as they scanned the trees surrounding them.

Paige closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing. _'I can do this.'_ She thought mentally_. 'I've perfected it in training, I can do it here.'_

"Look!" Sean exclaimed, breaking Paige's concentration as she opened her eyes. "He's over there!"

Zooming in her vision, which slightly misbalanced her, and caused her to blink several times, she saw Demitri about 100 metres away, grinning and waving. _'He's playing me.'_ She thought. _'How did I not hear him from there?' _It was at that moment, she heard a rustle from behind her. It was subtle, but enough to alert Paige. "He's behind us!" The brunette exclaimed, turning around.

Finn blinked. "Erm…no, he's not," he told her, "Demitri's over there."

"No, Finn," Demitri said, suddenly appearing from behind the boy and knocking him onto the ground. "I'm not. Sean you need to put up that shield sooner."

"H-how did-?" Aaron began, only to be interrupted by Demitri.

"Simple illusionary magic," the boy told them. "Doesn't make any sounds though, unlike the genuine article. Trust in your scout's abilities, team. Again!"

Thus, the team performed the exercise again. This time, Finn failed to locate Demitri before he managed to break Sean's concentration of the field.

"Again!"

This time, Eve stepped out of the shield by accident, and got knocked down by Demitri.

"Again!"

Then, Aaron's discarded branch under telekinesis failed to hit Demitri on target.

"Again!"

Now, Paige couldn't locate Demitri due to the nattering's of the other team members.

"Once more!"

Sean's shield failed half-way through, as Eve began to argue with him after complaining she hasn't had the opportunity to heal Demitri yet, feeling left out of the action, and Sean declared it was her fault for having a 'terrible ability', suiting her 'equally terrible personality'.

"Again!"

The team must have attempted the routine at least 20 times over until they snapped.

"This isn't going to work Demitri!" Finn yelled, getting up off of the ground. "Do you honestly expect us to be mashed together like this so suddenly, and instantly be capable of being a team!?"

"Before all this, we didn't even know each other!" Sean shouted at an equal volume to Finn's previous statement. "How can we just suddenly get along now? I don't want to work with these losers! They've tarnished my reputation enough already!"

"What? So now we're losers, Sean?" Eve demanded, pushing him aggressively. "God forbid we try to be nice every once in a while and _tarnish_ your already terrible reputation in the school! The world doesn't revolve around you, you arrogant pig!"

"Eve, Sean!" Aaron yelled. "Stop getting at one another's throats all the time! If it wasn't for your constant bickering, we wouldn't even be having this fight! You're old enough to stop acting like a bunch of brats!"

"Oh, like you can really talk, Mr. 'I'm the leader'," Paige interjected. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not helping! You wouldn't even pick a side when all this kicked off! Stay out of it!"

"It was your fault for picking sides! You should have just let them be!" retorted Aaron. "Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Silence!" Demitri bellowed; halting the argument instantly as the group turned to him. "I have never, not only as the prince of Rosenstorgh but as the commander of the Mystic Knights seen such insolence! You are the city's protectors! You are a team, the only one standing in the way of Kale's path of mayhem and destruction! You are honourable knights, chosen by me. Act like it!"

"We're teenagers Demitri!" Paige exclaimed. "No matter how much you want us to be, we're not your knights! We're just teenagers, thrown together last minute to save the world! We're not a team, we just got caught in the wrong place, at the wrong time! We have every right to argue about this!"

"Take a hint Demitri," Finn added. "We don't want to be a team! We never did!"

"My, my, Kale was right," a smooth, deep voice said, from behind the group, stopping the conversation. "A small argument between your team and everything crumbles around you, Demitri."

The group turned behind them to be met face to face with what appeared to be a man. Except, his limbs were impossibly long to be a regular human being. He had long, slender legs, along with arms reaching his knees, dangling there like tassels on a lampshade. All along his arms were deep blue tattoos, which appeared to be runes of some kind. However, all of this was almost unnoticed by the group, as they were drawn to his piercing silver eyes, sunken into his skull like a long-decayed corpse.

Demitri's eyes widened. "Manipula," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah, I'm so glad you remember me, my dear prince," Manipula replied, grinning slyly, revealing a sharp set of yellow teeth.

"How could I not?" Demitri said; his hazelnut brown eyes wide with something that could only be described as the terror seen in the eyes of a rabbit as it sees a pair of headlights. "You're a notorious criminal in Rosenstrogh."

"Indeed," Manipula remarked. "Five of your precious mystical knights during your father's reign encountered me; none of them lived to tell the tale."

"You turned them against one another," Demitri said, his voice strained. "You made them fight one another to the death."

"No, no my dear," he told Demitri, his silver eyes glinting with malice. "They turned against one another of their own free will. I simply…planted the seeds of distrust in their minds. Transformed into each member briefly, you see? They did the rest."

"Dem?" Paige asked, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder, causing him to snap out of his staring match with the monster and look back at the rangers.

"I'm fine," he told the five; though everything in his body language told them otherwise.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, dear Demitri," Manipula said, nothing in his voice giving the slightest twinge of true sorry being felt. "But I'm afraid I'm under orders to destroy this batch of knights as well. No hard feelings, right? And of course, I'll have to get rid of you too. Master Kale doesn't like meddling children in the way of his work."

"You'll have to get through us first," interrupted Aaron, standing in front of Demitri defensively.

"Oh really? How can you expect to defeat me, when you cannot even solve a simple dispute among yourselves? I'm not like your previous foes, rangers."

* * *

"Rangers," Demitri told the teenagers. "Don't morph yet. In this state, Manipula can easily copy the ranger form, and use it against you in battle. Injure him in his invisible state first: that should weaken him enough to stop his transforming aptitude."

"Right!" The team responded, nodding in unison.

"Let's go, team," Aaron told the group. "Let's see how much we've improved our powers since the start!"

* * *

**Hello, dear readers! It's Rish. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Rosie did not fail to make me happy with this! Don't you guys love her writing?**

**I planned to put this up sooner but I wasn't feeling well so I wasn't able to edit. **

**Oh, and guys, I just watched Sea of Monsters and it was so awesome! I wanna go back to the move theater and watch it again! Please! I might next week but that is so long! If you guys are Percy Jackson fans, well, I hope you enjoy it because I sure did! We needed more ThaLuke scenes, though...or at least mentions. I am so sure Paloma Kwiatkowski will do an awesome job as Thalia! Jake Abel didn't fail me again as**** Luke. Douglas Smith was absolutely adorable as Tyson! And I loved Leven Rambin as Clarisse (her as Glimmer was good, too, but she had more scenes here)! And Grey Damon/Chris Rodriguez was hot! I'm actually a Percy/Clarisse fan now because of this (though nothing beats Percy/Calypso & Chris/Clarisse for me)! I am so excited for Titan's Curse! More ThaLuke (I hope)! Titan's Curse was a great books so I hope the movie will be just as good. Can Jake Abel and Paloma Kwiatkowski get married and have kids, please?**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing (and sorry for my Percy Jackson rant up there)! We hope you continue, it lifts up our spirits! And now, I'm off to do my NTROPSY homework!**


End file.
